Death Is Only The Beginning
by Anniebear91
Summary: Tragic Love Story. Fate takes a turn for the worse and brings Seto and Jou together in an unlikely way. A little depressing. Puppyshipping. SXJ. Now with Q&A epilogue
1. Chapter 1

_Right, before I start, I'm gonna say a few things. Firstly, I don't own the characters and stuff. But you all knew that._

_Secondly…yes, I know this is a very cliché story idea, but I'm gonna try and put my own twist on it. I appreciate reviews, and if you don't like it, please tell me why. I understand that my grammar and stuff isn't perfect, but don't say 'OMG your grammar is really bad' when it isn't, and you use a colloquialism as the evidence. So please, make sure it is my grammar that's bad, and I'll change it. _

_Also, don't insult the plot line before 2 chapters. You don't know what's happening yet. Usually. I'm only saying this because of a few reviews on my last 'cliché' story line. I also won't be updating as much as usual, so please be patient._

_I hope you all enjoy it, _

_Thank you_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Jou sat facing the wall. It was his 3rd week of detention and he really couldn't wait for it to be over. He'd gotten it for fighting, again. It was funny, however, that the dick he'd been fighting with, had managed to escape. Something to do with his company or what not. Either way, Jou really didn't care. It was always him that took the punishment, and as he was a lower person in society, no one seemed to give a fuck what his opinion was. And that was that. His brown eyes glanced to the clock. Five to four. The teacher had gone out for a cup of coffee, so if they weren't back in two minuets, the blond would leave.

Unfortunately Mr Chan walked in moments, later, sitting at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee. He hated Mr Chan. He was fat, sweaty, and seemed to begrudge Jou and everything he did. He had no sense of humour and no humanity, especially with the gruelling homework tasks that he assigned.

The clock soon ticked over to 4pm, and Jou was straight out of the door before the Mr Chan even had time to respond.

'_Thank god for that.' _Jou thought to himself as he ran home, starting off with a slight hop. He was late, which meant his father would beat him. As soon as that was done with, he had to set back off to go to work. He needed to be there for 6, so if he took the beating without question, or if his dad wasn't in, it should work out fine.

He ran up the stairs to the apartment, pausing before his door slightly. He took several deep breaths. Coming home was defiantly the worst part of the day. The worst part of all, however, was that no one knew his secret. No one knew about the abuse he suffered from his father.

The door swung open to a smoky room. Alcohol and nicotine poisoned the air, the air thick and grey. Wafting his hand around, Jou walked in slowly, squinting to see the light. He could just about make out the stack of bottles lined up on the window ledge, and an even larger pile on the floor. Looking around, a fuzzy figure came into view. The stocky build was recognisable instantly, and Jou knew it was his father.

'Yer late.' The words were meshed as they came out, only a faint line visible between the start and end, 'Where has you been?' Jou paused for a moment, working out the question through the slurred words.

'School. Sorry I'm late.' He closed the door firmly, before backing into a wall. If he was against the wall, he couldn't be thrown as far.

'That's no ex-excuse. You sherd be home at…at 3.' The words became more broken as his father tried to piece together the sentence,

'I'm sorry.'

'You no good…you no good son of a…you're a bastard.'

'I know.'

'It's…this! This is all yer fault.'

'I know.' Jou braced himself as his father loomed closer, his body swaying violently from side to side as he tried to walk. Jou felt his palms touch the wall, his fingers sliding down them slightly as he backed up. The elder Jounouchi picked up a glass from a counter as he fell past, before dragging back his arm and hurling it towards the blond. Jou ducked, but shards still slashed at his face, a few specs of blood dripping down his cheek. He sighed, yes, coming home was defiantly the worst part of the day.

His father got closer, finally placing chubby hands around Jou's collar.

'I'll te…teach yous a lesson…' Jou was instantly lifted from the floor, before a sharp blow came to his stomach. He coughed slightly when a second punch came. He felt himself curve forward, only for his face to fall into the next fist. He felt his jaw crack, but he knew it wasn't broken. Several more punches attacked his face. A well aimed one struck his eye, the pain forcing it shut. Before Jou could touch it, he was dropped to the floor, and his father's foot connected with his ribs, a searing pain rippling through his body. He pulled himself into the foetal position, determined not to shout. Several more kicks attacked his back, his thighs and his ankles, and eventually, Jou could feel his eyes burn with salted tears. Weak, salted tears. He knew he shouldn't cry. Everything that was happening was his own fault. He shouldn't have been late. He shouldn't have caused problems as a child and forced his mother to leave with his sister. It was his fault that his father depended on alcohol and that no one loved him. Yes. It was all his fault and he deserved every bruise, every broken bone and shattered joint. He deserved to bleed for every tear and suffer for everything his family had been through, because, it was all his fault. Jou felt his body turn cold and numb, and all he could see was the blurred flurry of kicks, the punishment was coming to an end. As his father turned and left, he relaxed slightly, letting the pain wash over him. He could feel his head throb with rushing blood, the pain from every kick raw upon his flesh, digging into every muscle. He stayed on the floor until he watched his father's feet walk by him, before leaving the apartment, slamming the door. Jou coughed a few times, taking deep breaths as best he could, the pain ripping through his lungs, tearing at his heart.

Fumbling for the wall, he pulled himself up, dragging himself to his room. He sat on the bed, wincing as his body connected with the mattress. He leant over to pick up an old towel, clutching his ribs as he did so. Fuck, this one hurt. Maybe it was easier to fight back? No. No he deserved everything. Jou used the towel to dry off the blood, before frowning into the once white cloth. The beating had been worse than he had planned, and man, could he feel it. He glanced to the digital clock on his bedside table. 4.55. Fair enough. The beating hadn't taken too long, only 40 minuets, so he had plenty of time until work. Placing the towel down he reached over to a packet of cigarettes next to the clock. Pulling one out he placed it to his lips, then lit it. He let his head fall backwards onto the wall, and the relaxing nicotine run through his aching veins. If his friends knew he smoked, they would likely lecture him, but he didn't care. After spending years of his life being abused, he needed one sure thing, and that was a cigarette. He didn't care what any one else thought, it made him happy, and it had done for years. Besides, even if smoking kills, a beating would probably do it much faster. He watched the smoke drift up, a relaxing smile falling onto his face. He stubbed it out on the bedside table, before pulling himself up to get dressed. He slid on a pair of slacks and a blue shirt, before scraping his hair back. He tied it back loosely before setting off out of the door. He walked a few blocks down the road in the twilight before he reached a run down and battered building.

The flashing sign showed he was there, the blinking bulb on it's last life. Jou walked in to see a plump woman sat at a computer. As he walked in she threw a pair of keys at him.

'Guy wants picking up from Baker Street. Name…Takahashi.' Jou nodded, playing with his fringe. He headed out to a Vauxhall Vectra. It was silver and a little battered, but it was his and he didn't care. Well, it was his at work. He pulled himself into the front seat and adjusted the mirrors so that he could see all around him. He set up the hands free kit and checked the car for any rubbish. Seeing nothing, he knew he was good to go.

Being a taxi driver was a good job. He'd not had his licence too long, but they took him on anyway. The company was run down and needed drivers and were willing to take anyone. Jou was good at the job, he didn't need to move, so no matter how bad his beating was, no one could ever tell. As he set off, he clicked the radio on, a strange sense of ease washing over him. No matter how bad his day had been, driving always seemed to relax him especially at night.

Takahashi was a tall, thin man. He slid in the passenger seat next to Jou.

'Where to?'

'I have a meeting at Kaiba corp.' Jou nodded before setting off. He glanced sideways at the man besides him. His well cut suit and leather briefcase. Yes. He looked like a business man, even more so, like the kind of business man that Kaiba would associate with. They arrived at the building and Jou drew the car to a halt. The man looked over at the metre, handing Jou $30. Jou nodded in thanks as the man got out and headed towards the main doors.

'_Yeah.' _He thought. _'The same kind of rich prick Kaiba would associate himself with. Dick'_ with that final thought Jou pushed the gear stick into first and set off back, the phone ringing with news of other customers. The night fell into a boring blur, with every drunken conversation becoming the same, and every route becoming automatic.

Finally, at 3.40am, his shift was over. He walked almost dizzily into the taxi shop, handing his keys over to the woman at the desk. She nodded to him, handing over an envelope with his wage in. As usual, Jou took out $20 and the slip, knowing the rest would go to his dad to pay bills and what not. He pulled his shirt tight to his body as he set off home, the air crisp in his lungs.

The apartment was dark when he arrived, his father wasn't home. Jou sighed with relief before wandering into his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed, face down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ok that was my first chapter. I hope you liked it. _

_I just wanna say RIP Tomizowa who died today in Moto2 in a horrible accident. And I hope that Reading and DeAnglis recover well too._

_Please _

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB x_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school seemed strange, empty almost. Sure everyone was there, the noise was bustling, but something was missing. Jou brushed it off, heading to homeroom before the bell to kick start the day.

He hated home room. Not only was the teacher a complete tosser, but he shared this class with Seto Kaiba, who, not only did he passionately hate, but strove to hate more. As he placed himself by the window, he glanced over to the brunet's seat, ready to start and argument with the stoic teen billionaire. To Jou's shock, he wasn't there. He looked around…he defiantly wasn't in the room.

_Strange. _Jou thought to himself. _It's not like Kaiba to be late. He's usually early. Oh well, probably getting the stick removed from his ass…_

The bell wrung and there was still no sign of the brunet. Home room came and went, and all the while, Jou was beginning to feel uneasy. He disliked Kaiba, some would say despise, but taunting the brunet was part of his daily ritual and he didn't feel complete without it. Dinner soon arrived, and still no sign. Brushing off the feeling of something missing, Jou grinned widely. _A day without Kaiba is the best thing that could happen. One less thing to worry about._ Jou smiled wider, heading towards the bench that his friends sat at.

'You seem happy.' Yugi remarked as the blond sat down. Jou nodded. Honda smirked, jabbing Jou with his elbow lightly.

'I bet I know why!' He remarked. 'Kaiba isn't here. You finally get to relax!'

'Haha, too right, man. Too right.'

'Kaiba isn't here?' Yugi raised an eyebrow.

'Nope!' Jou smiled.

'That's not like him, I hope everything is OK…' the smaller boy frowned, looking away slightly,

'Hey, it's a blessing.' Jou smiled, 'I might get something done today!'

'Yeah, right.' Honda jabbed again.

'True.' Jou looked down, still grinning as he bit into his food. 'Yho knowh…I could dhow wiv mhore dhays lhike thisss.' Anzu glared from across the table.

'Finish your food, Jou.' She rolled her eyes, and Jou gulped the bite down, scratching his head,

'Sorry.'

'You will be.' She winked playfully with a laugh. The bell sounded for the end of lunch and the gang picked up their bags.

'I'll see you guys later. Yeah?' Jou nodded to Anzu as she headed off with Yugi towards science. Jou and Honda smiled at each other again before heading over to English.

'Reckon Yugi wants to screw Anzu?' Honda remarked, a half grin on his face.

'Have you seen her body? Who can blame the kid?' Jou exchanged a high five with his best friend as they headed to class.

Sitting down in English, the strange feeling began to wash over Jou again. Did he _miss _the brunet? No. It was a routine. He wasn't used to been so relaxed at school. So free. It was amazing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soon enough the day drew to a close. Kaiba hadn't been there all day, and in all fairness, Jou was glad for it. He'd actually stayed in class long enough to make notes, and they made sense. He'd kept a decent amount of paper as none of it had been hurled at the bastard of a CEO, and even more so, he might have actually learned something today. Yes. Today was good. All he had to do now was make it home in one piece, survive a night with his father, and hope that Kaiba missed school again tomorrow. Yes. He could defiantly get used to this.

The day continued to get better. Upon arriving home, Jou found a note on the counter, explaining that his dad had gone on a 2 day trip to Tokyo with some 'friends'. Well, it was good news for today. The elder Jounouchi would take about $5000, head to Tokyo, gamble it away and sleep with prostitutes, come back days later, angry and drunk, and beat Jou as best he could. But that was OK. At least Jou got 2 days to himself. Two whole days to enjoy himself. Two fatherless and Kaibaless days. Finally, some good luck was heading his way. Feeling suddenly very relaxed, Jou decided to take a long bath which would be followed by a decent nights sleep before school tomorrow. Yes. That seemed like a perfect idea.

After running the water to a steaming temperature, Jou pulled his cigarettes from his drawer as well as his pyjamas, and headed to the bathroom. He slipped off his uniform, before slowly placing a foot into the bath. He paused slightly, as the heat rippled up his body and to his head, the burn soothing him in a weird way. He submerged his whole foot, before standing in the shin deep water. He lowered himself cautiously, every cut and bruise screaming as it met the boiling water. The screams tired out into distant whispers, until eventually, the pain had dulled enough for Jou to relax. He instinctively lit a cig, placing it softly between his lips as he lit it. He took a long drag before pulling it away, his arm falling over the rim of the bath slightly. Taking a deep breath, he let the drug course through his veins, the stress of the world melting away, sending the day into an almost heavenly bracket.

Yes. It had been good. Nothing could have gone better. Taking the last drag from the cigarette, he dubbed it out on the edge of the bath, before ducking his head under the water, letting it clean the dust from his blond locks. As he came up for air, he let his head relax against the wall, before reaching for a towel and drying off, being extra careful as his fingers glided over his wounds.

Dressed and ready for bed he wandered to his bedroom, pulling the sheets over himself. It was strange, he thought to himself. _How long has it been since I've slept at night, with no worries, no tasks? _A smile graced his face. Tomorrow was a new day, and if it was to follow in suit of everything that had just happened, it was defiantly looking bright.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The alarm buzzed sharply, and lazy brown eyes stared at it for a few moments before clicking it off. Stretching, Jou pulled himself from bed, got dressed and headed to school once again.

Arriving in homeroom, he once again noticed the missing brunet. He waited until the bell sounded. Nothing.

_Thank god. Someone up there loves me. Maybe Kaiba's gone on some rich guy European tour or something and he's gone forever…_

The class ended and Kaiba still wasn't there.

Lunch came and went. He wasn't there.

The end of the day came, and Kaiba still wasn't there.

Jou shook off the strange feeling that gnawed at him again. He was beginning to ache, he needed an argument. He needed to yell at someone. He needed a fight with someone…anyone!

He went home feeling slightly disappointed and awaited the next day of school. His last day of freedom.

When he arrived, Kaiba wasn't there.

He wasn't there in homeroom.

He wasn't there at lunch.

He still wasn't there at the end of the day.

That had been three days now. Three completely Kaibaless days. This had never happened before. Kicking his feet in the dirt on the way home, Jou's eye was caught by a news bulletin on the side of the Kaiba corp. building. He stood back amongst the crowd, listening to the woman speak, her tone low.

'**Seto Kaiba, the elusive CEO of Kaiba corporation has now been missing for 3 days. He was last known going into a meeting with several other business sharks, but since then has missed several appointments and appearances. His younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, has issued a missing person report to the police in hope of finding him, however no results have come of this yet. The teen billionaire has not used his passport in over 2 weeks, and police have concluded he is in Japan.'**

Jou's heart stopped dead in his chest. Kaiba was…missing? How? How was that even possible? Where could he have gone? He seemed fine before at school…

Jou brushed it off. He didn't care anyway. What Kaiba did was Kaiba's choice, and as enemies, Jou really didn't care if Kaiba ever turned up again…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So I updated!_

_I hope you all like it so far. I've decided what's gonna happen, so as a warning, if you get upset easily or offended, please don't keep reading. You have been warned. There won't be any lemons, but yeah._

_Anyway_

_I hope you all like it_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

The day was growing cold, and Jou knew he had to make it home. He couldn't shake off the strange feeling that something had happened to the brunet. No matter. He didn't care. It just felt a little strange knowing that the arguments were over, at least for now.

He bobbed up the stairs leading to the apartment, pushing the door open slowly. He paused before he walked in, and a crash was heard instantly. Looking at the floor, he saw shattered glass at his feet. His dad was home. And drunk. The smell lingered out of the door, drifting pass Jou with a sickly weight. His heart slowly began to beat against his bones, echoing in his ear. He had to go in, he had no choice. He had to be hit. It was his duty. Taking a slow breath, he forced forward his right foot, pushing himself into the darkness.

'Yhoo.'

'Yes?' He swallowed, closing the door quietly behind him.

'Wheeree have yhou bheen?'

'School.'

'Hmph.' Jou backed up against the wall carefully, bracing himself to take a hit or run. He could feel the adrenaline rise, the slow pain in his chest build to a pressuring sickness. He hated this feeling. It was the worst part of all. He could deal with the punches, the kicks, the bruises and cuts…but the sickness? No.

The blackened figure staggered towards him, lumbering side to side.

'Yhor late, boy.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Noh exhuses.'

'Yes.'

'Dho yhou khnow whattt happhens when yhour lhate?'

'Yes.' Jou lowered his head and tensed, expecting the first hit. In his stomach, as usual. He winced, before standing up straight again. It would only hurt more if he leaned forward, it only gave his father more access.

'Usehellss bhoy!' the next hit was to his face, a sharp tug on the golden locks, forcing his head downwards. He sucked the air in quickly as a knee connected with his stomach again, pushing the sickness into his throat, making his mouth warm. He hated this. He felt his head being pushed down further via his hair. His back could take to more, and he fell to his knees, his left eye connecting with his father's knee as he fell. He gasped slightly. He felt a blow to his temple as his father kicked him in the head, knocking him to the floor. He closed his eyes tightly, praying for the end, praying for everything to just stop. He repeated the vain prayers over and over in his head, taking slow breaths as he did so. His nose felt warm and numb, and heat began to roll down his face, the copper lashing at his lips. He could feel the salt burn at raw eyes, the connection of every blow, every painful blow. Even the numbness had worn off and every slight of movement burned him. It tore at his skin, ripped through his nerves and scolded his blood. His head flopped back as a foot attacked his jaw, sending him into blissful darkness.

He awoke an hour or so later, his head throbbing with clotted blood and swollen vessels. He pressed a hand into the floor, fingers cracking as he did so. Steadying himself he took a deep breath as he pushed himself up, leaning against the wall.

_Fuck._

The pain was immense. He couldn't even pinpoint a place that hurt the most…it was just, everywhere. He sighed, closing his eyes. He looked around through swollen eyes, that burned from the light. His father was nowhere to been seen. Probably out drinking again, which mean Jou had around two hours to relax and sleep.

Shakily, he got to his feet, gripping the wall for balance. He dragged himself slowly along it until he reached his bedroom. He closed the door firmly, before gripping onto the sheets of his bed, fighting back the tears.

But he would not cry. He did not need to cry. He was Katsuya Jounouchi. Feared by many, and he was a man. A man that did not need to cry over a few scratches. As he peeled off his clothes, a cold wind brushed by him. The draft crept around his ankles and snaked up his leg. He took a long breath…he hated the cold.

But winter was a good time for him. It meant long duffle coats and hats. Scarves and boots that hid bruises and bandages. It was convenient. Pulling some tissue from his drawer, he dusted off the blood, before climbing into bed. He was too tired to do anything else. He was totally worn out and vacant, his head aching madly.

Laying back onto the pillow, he pulled the blanket up to his chin, weaving it around his body tightly, cutting off any gaps to the chilly air. It was the weekend soon. He could see his friends, maybe play some duel monsters. There was a tournament due for Christmas…Kaiba corp. always held one…

But Kaiba was missing.

Jou bit his lip, furrowing his brows in thought. How could Kaiba be missing? The stoic brunet was a complete workaholic. He was a complete ass too. But he'd never just abandon his brother. Never. While he was a complete bastard to the rest of the world, his brother was something different. He really cared for that kid, even if he did have a warped way of showing it.

He rolled onto his back, blond hair falling about the pillow. His mind became lost in thought about Kaiba, and where he could be. He didn't care about Kaiba, but Mokuba would be worrying. He had no one to look after him. And the tournament wouldn't take place. That would be a catastrophe. He'd saved up and bought some new cards, and he'd be really pissed off if Kaiba wasn't around to get his ass kicked.

_Stupid Kaiba. Never giving a fuck about what he does and how it affects others._

Jou rolled over again, determined to force the brunet from thought and get some sleep. He wouldn't have long left before his dad came home and made a racket, so he really need the shut eye now.

He rubbed his face and forced himself again. He cursed mentally at himself again and again. Tonight was not panning out well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou sat at the back of the class, staring out of the window at the yellowing trees. Kaiba hadn't turned up today either, and the news on him was no different. It was all so ambiguous, so…strange. Mokuba had made another appeal for his brother to come home and it had become the main gossip all over Domino. Where was Seto Kaiba?

It was getting rather dull, too. Sure, at first it was exciting, but now, two days on, it was old news for Jou. Lazy brown eyes drifted over to Yugi who sat across from him. Yugi smiled meekly. He'd yelled at Jou earlier about the bruises and cuts.

'_You shouldn't be hanging out with those kind of people, Jounouchi.'_ He had stated. _'Gang fights are dangerous, people are getting killed all over Japan. Stop, please?' _Jou had rolled his eyes, and assured his friend he was fine. He just got in a few scraps on his way home for leaving the gang. He'd be fine. It happened a lot. He was used to it. All the usual excuses. Anzu sighed and explained the importance of looking after himself, whilst Honda really didn't seem to care. Jou had shrugged it off, it happened most weeks, and he was used to it. He'd had every speech, every glare and every horror story about gangs and fighting. He could quote them perfectly. But it didn't matter, in truth, it was all irrelevant.

The bell wrung and Jou was pulled from his reverie to see the students filing out. As he got up, a fat hand encircled his shoulder.

'Mr Jounouchi. Wait behind, please.'

_Fuck. Late again._ Jou took a deep breath, before nodding, waving goodbye to his friends.

When everyone had left, Mr Nosaka closed the door, and gestured to a table.

'Take a seat.' Jou nodded.

'I really need to get home.'

'I understand. I just want to make sure you're alright.' The man smiled, trying to cover the worry on his face.

'I'm fine, teach. Don't worry.'

'You don't need support or anything?'

'Nah.' Jou smiled as best he could, a wide grin plastering his face.

'If you're sure…'

'I'm fine.' He said in his most upbeat tone, bouncing off the desk.

'Ok…I'll see you on Monday.'

'Thanks! See ya!' Jou shouted, jogging out of the door.

_Ten past three…I'm gonna be late again. _Jou's light jog burst into a full speed sprint as he left the school. He sprinted passed Kaiba corp. and the coffee shop. Past the game shop and the watch shop, passed the food places and the staring citizens. He really needed to get home, and soon. Dashing across the road, he looked as he got half way across, a black car breaking towards him. He froze. His feet would not move. His eyes widened in a sudden realisation and he braced himself for the inevitable. He closed his eyes, darkness surrounding him as his heart began to pound…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey _

_Another chapter._

_I hope you're all enjoying it. This is my first post age 19! Woo! So yeah, I'll update soonish, I hope. Please let me know what you think, all reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Thank you_

_Please _

_R&R_

_Love_

_AB_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

Cautiously, Jou opened one eye. He hadn't felt the impact, but a bright light was in front of him. He opened both eyes slowly, bracing himself.

A car horn sounded.

'Are you gonna get out of the road or what!' a voice called, and narrowing his eyes, Jou saw that the car had stopped inches before his knees. 'Stupid kid, move already!' Jou senses instantly returned and he bolted for the pavement, his heart racing and his breathing peaking. Never before had he feared for his life, until now. Discarding the adrenalin he rushed home, knowing what awaited him.

He didn't bother paused after pushing open the door. He let the bottle hit him. He would have died earlier due to his carelessness, and now he deserved to be punished for that. He felt the shards of glass prick at his skin, dragging through the tissue. He let his mind wander as the blows came, as the shards fell. The words mingled together in meaningless babble, and he let the darkness take him once again.

This was his life. This is how it was meant to be. He was worthless. It was his fault that his father was suffering. It was his fault that his mother left and took his sister. His father was a drunk because of him. He deserved it all. Every single bruise and slash of the skin, every painful word and cracked bone. They were his, and he deserved it all. The flurry of kicks and punches continued and the glass rained down endlessly.

When he finally came around, he noticed that once again, he was completely alone. A draft breezed by him, and he felt his skin stand on end as he shivered lightly. Swallowing his sickness, he once again pulled himself to his feet, struggling slowly to get into the bathroom. Once he arrived, he locked the door, bracing himself against it. He ran the water, fumbling at the taps through fuzzy vision as he did so. When the water looked at a decent level, numb fingers turned the water off. He steadied himself as he got in, watching emotionlessly as the clear water slowly turned opaque with blood. He frowned as he lifted some water in his palm. The bleeding was worse than he thought, and the water was reddening still. Lifting himself up weakly, he ran his fingers over his body to find the source of the blood loss. He bolted upright as a searing pain rushed through his nerves, making him light headed. He touched the spot again, his fingers gliding over a sticky, soft wetness. There. He closed his eyes. The wound was at the bottom of his back, close to his kidneys. No wonder he had felt sick. If he'd have eaten he probably would have thrown up, but luckily for him, his lack of appetite and rushing around had saved him from potentially choking. Taking a steadying breath he pushed his fingers tightly over the blood, easing the flow. He dusted his hand around trying to find a towel to press against it. Finding nothing, he picked up his trousers and tied them around his waist, knotting them firmly to stop the leak. He felt instantly dizzy. He pulled himself from the bath and staggered into the bedroom. He fell clumsily onto the bed, his head pounding from blood loss and his throat closing with a warm, sickening feeling. He furrowed his brow in pain, turning over to relieve his waist of some pressure,

'You know, that isn't a very healthy way to treat a wound.' Jou paused. He was sure he just heard. He looked around to see Kaiba stood at the side of his bed, staring down with a snare.

'Woaaah!' Jou screamed slightly, pushing himself backwards, 'How the fuck did you get in here? This is my room…I never asked you to…'

'Shut up, mutt. I've been here all along.'

'How long is that!'

'I dunno. 20 minuets?'

'Fucking weirdo. Get the hell out of my room.'

'I've tried. Trust me I don't want to be here.'

'Then why are you.'

'I don't know.'

'Kaiba, I can't be arsed with you right now. Do us both a favour and fuck off.' Kaiba rolled his eyes and headed for the door. As he walked through, he slowly vanished from sight. Jou tilted his head slightly. Wasn't Kaiba missing? Was this all some sick joke the CEO had played,

'Kaiba. You should go home, your brother is worried.'

'Worried?' the voice came from the room, though the man could not be seen. 'Why is he worried?' Jou looked around the room curiously, trying to find the brunet, but he wasn't there. He could feel the voice echoing in his mind, but he couldn't find the source from which it came.

'You…You haven't been home for four days…' Jou's heart began to pound. He had no idea what was going on, but it was really freaking him out. He pulled himself to a sitting position, the brunet slowly appearing before him, crossed legged on the bed.

'I was at home just a few hours ago. Mokuba was playing. He seemed upset, but when I spoke to him, he ignored me. I figured I'd done something wrong.'

'Oh.' Jou bit his lip. Then the realisation hit him, 'Where the fuck did you appear from? I couldn't see you a moment ago and now I…'

'Your guess is as good as mine, Jounouchi.' The brunet shrugged looking around, snarling again. 'It's filthy here.'

'Then go home and sort your brother out. Half of fucking Japan is looking for you.'

'Why?'

'You're missing,'

'No, I'm right here you dumb mutt. I think the blood loss is getting to you.' Jou watched as the CEO turned translucent, he swallowed, trying to shake the strange image from his head.

'I think it is too. Though I hate to admit you're right.'

'I'm always right, mutt.'

'Hardly, you rich bastard.'

'Are you just asking to be hurt?'

'Oh because clearly I'm not used to it. Bring it fucking on, bastard.' With that Kaiba launched himself at Jou. Jou shivered as a cold breeze passed through him, his hair standing on end.

_What the…_

He watched through open eyes at the brunet's punch fell through him. Straight through his head. It didn't hurt…it didn't even impact. But, it was cold. So strangely cold. It left a feeling similar to a brain freeze, yet goosebumps rippled over the battered skin. Kaiba pulled back, staring at his own hand.

'I think I've lost way too much sleep. You can't even be here.' Jou stared in amazement, suddenly becoming very uneasy. 'That can't have happened. Even I know your holograms aren't this good.' He paused, staring and the pale man before him that was turning a slow red colour.

'There is nothing wrong with my holograms, mutt. They're a million times better than anything you could achieve. Then again, what have you achieved?' He glared at the blond. Angry at the remark, Jou pushed himself onto his knees, diving to tackle the brunet. His insides burned, and he hit the bed with a crunch as he fell through the man's body. He looked up to find himself laid through the man. He suddenly felt ill. Very ill. The blood loss was making him crazy. He was trying to hit an illusion.

'Wow, Jounouchi, your attacks hurt even less than usual.'

'Fucking bastard.' Jou wiped his nose with him arm, gritting his teeth. He didn't know what Kaiba was playing at and he was done playing along. He didn't even know if Kaiba was even there. He might have lost all reality due to the ridiculous amount of blood he'd lost. That mixed in with the heavy stench of alcohol and tobacco, and the new Kaibaless routine.

_Yeah. _He thought to himself. _I'm just crazy. I'll sleep it off and I'll be fine in the morning. Completely fine._

He laid back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over himself. He could see the brunet watching him, but he brushed it off. After all, he wasn't really there, was he? Jou forced his eyes shut and forced all thoughts away. Tomorrow was Saturday. He'd see his friends. Play some games. Everything would be completely fine and Kaibaless as it should be.

'You're just going to ignore me and go to sleep just like that mutt?' the voice sounded from above him. Jou knitted his brows over closed eyes.

_Just ignore him. Just go to sleep. He isn't there. You're tired. You're injured. It's fine. He isn't there. He isn't there._

He repeated the words over and over to himself, willing away the brunet boy. Eventually, the world faded away and left Katsuya to his dreams…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_I posted again quite quickly. I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. It's my last day off until Tuesday and I have an epic 16 hour working day on Saturday and 13 hours on Sunday…so if I don't post for a while…you know why!_

_But anyway, thanks for reading,_

_Please R&R and let me know what you think,_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

Jou awoke and the air felt heavy. He could feel the air burn at his eyes, and the cold hiss at his skin. He didn't want to move, he couldn't make himself do it. A cold breeze dusted over him, and he pulled the sheets closer. He frowned as it came again.

_Fuck, _it was cold. He turned over slightly, meekly opening his eyes, to see slender, leather clad legs before him. Curious, his eyes wandered upwards, following the frame, until he was staring at piercing blue eyes. He gripped the sheets, shrieking,

'Kaiba! What the fuck? Don't you know about knocking!'

'Right, because you have a lot to hide.' Kaiba groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Hey, I have privacy. Who let you in anyways?' Jou's eyes narrowed as he flinched, sitting up in bed. He watched Kaiba's smirk.

'Mornings are that painful for you, huh?'

'Go shove a stick up yer ass.'

'Oh, Jounouchi, I'm afraid.'

'You should be, one of these days I'll fucking kill you. Now if you don't mind, tell me why you're here, or fuck off.'

'I…' Kaiba paused. 'I…' He frowned, his eyebrows knitting. _Now that's something knew. _Jounouchi mused, watching the brunet struggle. He looked at the almost confused face, how drained it was. The blue eyes. Hollow blue eyes that seemed to be missing…something, though Jou couldn't place what.

'How do you forget why you came? Jeez, and you say I'm the idiot.'

'Shut up you stupid dog, I obviously have a very good reason to be here.'

'I'd like to hear it richboy.' Jou felt the sheets slip from his fingers, looking down, he saw the bruises and he pulled the cloth up quickly to hide himself. Kaiba was still thinking, and from the looks of it, getting nowhere. After getting bored of the CEO's musings, Jou interrupted him,

'Listen, I don't know why you're here, and honestly, I don't care. But I have things to do…and, you really need to go, because it's kind of freaky. Especially when you've been declared missing.'

'I'm not missing mutt. I was at home last night.'

'You sure.'

'Yes, of course I'm…' Kaiba cut off and his eyes went blank. He appeared to be thinking again, but this time, the confusion looked more…painful.

'You sound very sure.'

'I…' He paused.

'You?'

'I…I don't remember.'

'You don't remember where you spent the night?' It took all of Jou's strength not to laugh. 'Did you hit your head on the crazy shelf and forget everything richboy?'

'I did not hit my…head.' Kaiba sounded angry, but his voice was fading. 'You're insults are pathetic Jounouchi.'

'And so is your memory.'

'My memory is fine. It seems time in your house is making my IQ drop by the second.'

'Yeah, soon you won't even know who you are.'

'Shut up.'

'No.' Jou grinned through menacing brown eyes, dark at the boy before him. Kaiba's pale skin flushed red. He felt a ghostly cold chill pass through him, and Kaiba was gone. 'Kaiba?' He paused, looking around. He had been there a moment before.'

'What?' The voice came from behind, and Jou jumped in his skin. Behind him was Kaiba, frowning.

'What happened?' Kaiba sneered.

'Apparently, Jounouchi, you've gotten better at dodging attacks.'

'I didn't move.' The blond furrowed his brows, confused at Kaiba.

'Don't fucking lie, I fell straight past you.'

'I didn't move.'

'Are you saying I missed?'

'Must have.'

'I never miss, mutt.'

'Maybe you're aim is worse than you thought,'

'My aim is perfect.'

'We've just seen otherwise.' Kaiba growled lowly. Jou shrugged smiling. 'So, accept you missed, or that your attacks don't hurt.'

'Stop being so arrogant. You fucking know how much they hurt.' Jou watched the man before him scowl, his eyes darkening more and more. Then it clicked. He was going to piss off Kaiba once and for all.

'Hit me.' His eyes darkened significantly, as he watched the brunet bow his head, blue eyes glowing through his bangs.

'What?'

'You heard me. I'm so convinced that you've become weak, I'll let you hit me. Anywhere you want, at full force.' The confidence oozing from the blond was almost painful, and it made Kaiba feel cold with a maddening rage. With no warning, Kaiba swung at the blond, his fist connecting with the tanned face. Jou braced himself. Nothing. He looked at Kaiba, his hand on the other side on his face. Nothing.

'I felt nothing.'

'You didn't…why didn't you flinch?'

'You didn't hit me?'

'I did.' Jou looked puzzled.

'Touch my arm.' Kaiba looked confused and pulled away slightly.

'Is this some twisted joke?' Jou shook his head, and Kaiba reached out, placing his hand on Jou.

'Touch me, then.'

'I am?' Kaiba tapped the arm, his eyes shooting open as his hand fell through the flesh slightly. A chill ran through Jou's nerves, dancing on his spine. Did that just happen? Did Kaiba really just put his hand…inside his arm? His jaw dropped. That was freaky…too freaky. He jumped back, shaking his arm, flopping around,

'What the fuck was that!' Kaiba sat crossed legged at the foot of the bed, looking stoic at the shouting blond.

'Jounouchi, you look an idiot. Stop that.'

'You put your hand…through me! How is that not creepy! And eery…and disturbing and…'

'Jounouchi shut up for god's sake.' The blond sat up, staring at the brunet. 'There will be a logical explanation.'

'Like what? You're a fucking ghost!'

'Calm down Jounouchi. There must be something else.' They looked at each other, over and over, Kaiba bit his lip and tapped his chin. He assessed the room, and poked at Jou's arm a few times, which received no reaction at all. Kaiba frowned, his lips locking together tightly, before he sighed. 'Ok, so, I've come to the conclusion that one of us is dead.' Kaiba stated bluntly, looking at the blond, whose eyes seemed to grow spectacularly.

'So…you're dead?'

'One of us is.'

'It's you.'

'How did you come to that?'

'Well, your arm went through me. You're missing. You have weird memory loss. You're in my house and I don't know why, and you look pale. Paler than usual.'

'It could still be you.' Kaiba said slowly, his voice cracking. He took a deep breath trying to remain calm, despite the blond's words.

'You're covered in bruises and it could have been that as you're not solid, my arm passed through you.' He got whiter still, as he appeared to nod, convincing himself of his words.

'Kaiba…you're dead, aren't you?'

'No…no I can't be. I've been home, I've seen Mokuba. I went to work…I…'

'You died didn't you?' Jou watched, his breathing slow. He watched the CEO, his breathing appear to quicken, his eyes began to shine. He watched Kaiba as he began to hold himself, swallowing, the realisation slowly dawning on him. He couldn't do anything. Katsuya couldn't help. He could only watch the scene unfold, and for the first time ever, he felt remorse for the brunet. His heart began to burn when a silver stream of light cascaded down the brunet's cheek, and fell away into nothingness. It didn't hit the bed and leave a wet mark, it didn't even splash. It felt silently from his jaw and then vanished.

'I…'

'When did it happen?' Jou's voice was low, he didn't know what to say, how to react. He knew the CEO was afraid and confused, and now was not the time to rub it in,

'I…I don't know. I went to work on Monday night, I came home. Mokuba was already in bed, so I went too. Everyone seemed busy over the days after that, I figured I'd leave them to it, I wasn't hungry or anything so I didn't need them.'

'You…you died on Monday?' Jou could see Seto choke on the air, the truth falling heavy on his shoulders. Monday night? He was working that night. 'You had a meeting, didn't you?'

'Yes.' The blue eyed man finally choked the words out. 'With several other CEO's. They left after we closed a business deal. I remember staying behind to put some paper work away, but it's a little dark after that.'

'You were in your office?'

'Yes.'

'You didn't jump did you?'

'Don't be stupid. Why would I do that? I have…had everything.' He stuttered the last words, the reality still painful.

'Then what else? If you don't remember leaving, you must have died then. You must remember your own death.'

'No.' He shook his head, Jou looked down to see the pale hands clasped, stroking, comforting each other, he'd never seen Seto look so alone, so afraid. His glassy eyes flicked between emotions, before returning to their icy self. Seto sighed again, his eyes darting downwards, he opened his mouth, and slowly, the words rolled out,

'I was murdered, wasn't I?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_It's been a while. I've been busy on long shifts and my anniversary and stuff. No days off until Saturday but I'm still working then! On the good side…Florida on the 4__th__! Woo! I can't wait._

_On a lower note, I wanna say RIP to my boyfriends cat, Minstrel, that died at 18 years old, after it was attacked by a staffy dog, and the owner stood and watched. It's back was broken leaving it paralysed, and it eventually died from shock. I just want to ask pet owners, especially those with dogs, to please keep an eye on your pets, and make sure they always have on the correct type of leash or restrain, especially if they have a violent temper, and under no circumstance is it ok to watch someone else's pet be attacked by your own, and then not help and walk away. It wouldn't be nice if it was your pet._

_Sorry about that, I was really upset by it, especially after he lived so long. My authors notes are morbid this story, aren't they!_

_Anyway, I hope you all like the update and will be kind enough to review!_

_I have work tomorrow so I may go play Dissidia…or maybe read Vampire Knight…who knows?_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

Jou took a deep breath. He knew the answer, but he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit, not even to his greatest enemy, their greatest fear. To his surprise, he found himself nodding slowly. Kaiba mirrored the nod, only more solemn.

He was dead.

He was murdered.

But why?

It was no secret that he was loathed and many people wanted his position, but who would go so far as to actually kill him? And even more so, get away with it for over a week? Surely the police were searching everywhere, questioning everyone? He was Seto Kaiba, elusive millionaire. They wouldn't give up, would they?

'Jou?' The blond looked up into hollow blue eyes, the emptiness pleading towards him. 'I…I need your help.'

'So, you finally want something from me? You want my help?' Jou's mood was dark. He wanted to help, sort of, he just couldn't see how it would work.

'You're a mutt, surely you can pick up the smell of a body? Isn't that what you're trained to do?' Jou gave a low growl,

'You want me to help you find…you?'

'Yes.'

'Can't you do it yourself?'

'Probably, but what can I do once I've found it? Do a fucking victory dance on my own dead body and then what? Nothing. I can't do anything.'

'Can't you like…I dunno, repossess it or something?'

'This isn't a fucking movie, Jounouchi.'

'Then why do you want to find it?'

'I want the bastard who killed me to rot in jail.'

'Out for revenge even when dead. A Kaiba to the end.'

'Damn fucking straight, now get dressed.'

'Yes master.' Jou narrowed his eyes sarcastically, throwing the sheets off and searching for a shirt. In his anger he had forgotten about his bruises, his scars. He didn't see the stares from the spectre watching him from the corner, through saddening eyes. The brunet knew those cuts and bruises were not inflicted by himself, and that someone else had been attacking the blond. But it wasn't his business. Whatever the mutt did in his spare time was of no use to the brunet. He had other things on his mind, more important and pressing matters.

Within a few minuets, Jou stood before Seto fulled dressed. He looked tired and messy, the same way he always did. Picking up his backpack, he heaved it over his shoulder and headed out the door.

'So, where's this body of yours?'

'I don't know.'

'So if you don't know, and I don't know, how do we find it?'

'We look.'

'It's a big fucking world Kaiba, it could be anywhere.'

'Well, let's assume this person is smart.'

'Ok…'

'It will be someone from the board meeting on Monday, or someone in connection. So they have money, and a good education.'

'Right…' Jou kept nodding as he walked along the pavement, ignoring stares from passers by as he agreed with himself.

'So, they'll have carefully thought out this plan, yes?' Jou nodded, slowly becoming self conscious of the onlookers. 'So, I'll be close by. Taking it too far a field would show that they have power and connections. If my body is found, they won't want those sorts of ties. Will they?' Jou thought about it, nodding. It seemed to make sense. Placing the body out of Domino would show they were smart, narrowing down the suspects. A common, stupid assassin would just shove it in the woods somewhere and bury it. It's hard to search such a vast area and the moist air would decompose the body faster, destroying evidence.

'You've worked it out, haven't you, Jou?' Kaiba smiled. He knew the mutt would get it. It's precisely the kind of place Jounouchi would leave a body. Clever, but in the stupidest of ways. Jou nodded, though he wasn't sure how he'd even got to that conclusion.

'The woods…' Jou said the words slowly and quietly. Seto nodded. The air turned cold, and as Jou turned to see the brunet, he noticed that he was strangely pale. More pale than when he was a school, more pale than when he found out he was dead. He was beyond the realms of ghostly pale. He was white, like snow, and he almost seemed to tremble.

Jou raised and eyebrow and the phantom shook his head.

'I'm in a wood, somewhere. Decomposing. Alone.' Jou paused, his heart pounding in his chest. He could see the thought was bothering the CEO, and there was nothing he could do. He wouldn't lie and say it'd be ok. It wouldn't. He had died. All alone, just like Jou had taunted so many times. He wasn't around friends or family, for he had none other than Mokuba, and now, he had to go and find his body, rotting and alone. He had to see first hand what had happened, and deal with it.

Katsuya could feel his blood run cold, but he knew it had to be done.

'We can go later.' He looked up to the greying sky. 'It looks like rain, which will make it muddy. It'll be too hard to find anything. We should go home, and come again tomorrow, maybe when it's sunnier and drier and…'

'Thanks.' Seto's eyes looked bleakly towards Jou's, yet his voice offered some sincerity. 'I don't know why you're helping, and I don't even know why you can see me. But thanks. Even for a mutt, you are kind of loyal.'

'Enough of the mutt jokes, or I'll kick your sorry dead ass.'

'And what will that achieve. It's not like it'll hurt.'

'True you're already dead. That's just problematic. Thwarting my scheme.'

'Long words for you, eh?'

'Shut the fuck up, moneybags. I can be smart ya know!'

'Of course.' Kaiba gave a wry laugh and they continued onwards to Jou's apartment. Once inside, Jou shut the door firmly behind them and headed to his room. It was early afternoon so his father wouldn't be back for a while. As he laid on his bed, he watched Kaiba sit on the edge, his expression sad, like it had been all day.

'What's wrong?' Jou knew the brunet wouldn't want to tell him, but it couldn't hurt to ask. It's not like he could do anything anyway. The brunet shrugged.

'I dunno. I guess I'm bracing myself for what I might see tomorrow.'

'Why? You're already dead, how bad can it be?'

'It's just…I know I'm dead and there's nothing I can do…but to see myself…however that may be, it won't feel right. I hate to admit it but I'm frightened. I don't want to see myself laying there, I don't want to see myself alone.'

'You've always been alone.'

'But I had the rest of my life to fix that. To finally be happy. I had everything to look forward to…and now, it's too late. I can't go back. I can't make friends or see Mokuba. I can't have fun or meet someone and fall in love. I can't have children and watch them grow up. My time ended. It's over. I died how I lived, alone. And I can't change that. I guess I just don't want to see the reality of it.' Jou paused. His hand reaching slowly to the ghostly hand of the brunet. He touched it lightly, the cold air passing through him. His heart stopped dead in his chest, he could feel the movements of the brunet's hand inside his own. It was like water…no ice, moving in his veins. He looked up slowly into glassy cerulean eyes. They looked down, threatening to crack.

'I, I dunno what to say.'

'I don't expect you to know.' Kaiba shook his head. Jou looked down to see the ghostly hand attempt to squeeze his own. It was strange, it was like he could feel it, but not quite. He had never cared for the stoic CEO, but something, somehow, made him pity him. Kaiba was an ass, he always had been. But for him to die must have been terrifying. For him to die alone, however, seemed worse. Jou was panicking, he didn't know what to do, and before he knew it, he could feel his finger tips in the palm of his hand, clutching the ghost hand. As he saw the blue eyes again his heart began to race. He could see the shards of comfort in the brunet's eyes, and Jou wasn't ready to let go yet. He hated that man, hated him more than he could ever express, but something was happening, and he didn't know what. Now he was gone, he had left something behind. An emptiness that couldn't be filled by anything. He was routine, important to daily life. He took away the stress and pains of a normal day. He was a distraction and Jou hated to admit it, but he needed him. He needed the brunet to be there for him. He needed the arguments, the fights. It gave him relief from everything that went on at home, it gave him a chance to fight back. Yes, he could go and get into a million street fights, fight a million punks, but what difference did that make? That's when the police got involved and told his father. That's when his friends found out and got worried, with Kaiba, it was just easier. Everyone could see what was happening, and with his happy-go-lucky persona, it would be hard to find someone who loathed him the way the brunet did.

He pulled his hand away, the ice still trickling through his veins. He held it in his other hand, warming it up, leaving pins pricking on his skin. Kaiba too pulled away, his eyes averting.

'Why are you helping me?' His voice was cold, honest of the true Seto Kaiba. Jou paused, taken off guard. He didn't know. He always helped his friends, that's the kind of person he was.

'It's just who I am.' He shrugged, laying backwards onto the pillows.

'I was never nice to you. We never got on.'

'That makes no difference. I wouldn't leave anyone to suffer, even if it was a rich bastard like you.' Kaiba narrowed his eyes. 'Besides, it's kinda sad to see you get upset. It's just not you.'

'Gee, thanks.' Blue eyes rolled as he laid besides the blond.

'So why are you following me? Why can I see you?'

'I wish I knew. Maybe it's because you can help? Or you were involved or because I had more contact with you than anyone else…' Jou nodded slowly to the answers…wait a minuet…

'I was involved? How the fuck did you come to that conclusion?'

'Not directly. No offense, but I don't think you could have killed me. Yeah, we're enemies, but you wouldn't benefit from it, would you?'

'Damn right I wouldn't. I'd never have to hear your voice again, but we can all see how that worked out, can't we?' Kaiba smiled.

'You are a stupid mutt sometimes.'

'And you're dead. So what yer gonna do?' Kaiba sneered.

'You're not funny.'

'Oh well.'

'So, are we going to look…tomorrow?'

'I guess so, if you're sure you can deal with it.'

'I have no choice. It's something I need to do, for myself.'

'Right.' Jou rolled onto his side to face the ghost, 'You know, you're less of an ass now that you're dead. Maybe the pole was removed when you died.'

'Or maybe I don't need to put up a façade. If you say anything, you'll look crazy. No one knows I'm here.'

'Touché.' Jou smiled, rolling back onto his back. His eyes rolled over lazily to the clock. It was 4pm. His rather would soon be home and he would need to deal with whatever mood he was in. Frowning, he pulled out a cigarette from the drawer and lit it.

'Never pinned you as a smoker.'

'Many don't.'

'It's bad for your health.'

'So are a lot of things.'

'It might kill you.' Jou looked over, smirking.

'That's not funny, Jounouchi.' Kaiba's eyes narrowed and the blond took a drag.

'To be honest, I'm 18, it's up to me what the hell I do, and no one is going to change that anytime soon.'

'Your funeral, mutt.'

'It'll be after yours richboy.' Kaiba looked hurt, but Jou shrugged it off. It wasn't up to the brunet what Jou did and didn't do, and he wouldn't be taking orders, especially now. Just as the cigarette burnt out the door crashed in the hallway.

He was home. Nervously, Jou put down the nub, and looked to the door, his heart pounding. Seto observed the blond's reactions and watched silently as the crashing became louder and harsh yells came slurring into the room. Sighing, Jou stood up and went to face the old man in the hall.

As he stepped out, he was gripped instantly and thrown against the wall.

'Yhou bheen here ahll dhay, bhoy?' Jou nodded and the shadow dropped him against the wall, a flurry of kicks attacking his ribs. Jou coughed, thick copper swarming his mouth. As the next kick came he choked out a spot of blood, the pain searing in his throat. This wasn't good. It was worse than usual. As his head lolled to one side, he could see Kaiba towering over him, looking down. So much worse than usual. Not only was he been beaten until he was half dead, but his enemy could see it. All of it. He could see every kick, every crack, every single groan and whimper. He could see it all. The weakness. He could see Jou cower before his father, he could see the pain in his eyes, the fear and the loneliness.

Jou closed his eyes. He couldn't bear Seto's eyes on him. He let darkness take him as his body turned numb and his mouth grew warmed, shutting out the piercing stare from onlooking blue eyes…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone!_

_It's been a while! I'm sorry! I've been so busy (and really really ill too…and I'm not fully recovered but oh well!)_

_I'm going to Florida tomorrow! Yaaay! I have Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia all ready to amuse me, plus lots of uni work and an Ipod, yes. I'm preparing for a 9 hour flight sat next to my cousins. Which is the most difficult part of all. I'll try updating when I'm there but I can't promise anything cos we have a really packed agenda full of theme parks and water parks and Disney…haha._

_Anyway, I hope I feel better soon and my back stops hurting (and I should have gone to the doctors cos I'm supposed to have anxiety but oh well!)_

_I hope you're all ok and enjoying the story still!_

_Sorry it's been a while. By the way, just a reminder, if you're upset easily, you probably won't wanna keep reading this, I'm a little twisted,_

_Anyway_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

Jou coughed. He couldn't help it. His throat felt dry and heavy, coppery. He groaned as his eyes opened and a cold wind breezed over him. As his vision came into focus, he saw the tall figure of Kaiba looking down on him. He pulled his knees to his chest and shuddered slightly, he was cold, so very cold. He could feel the ghostly hand on his face, brushing crimson stained bangs from his honey eyes. This couldn't be happening. Kaiba was there, Kaiba had seen…everything. And now, there were no excuses, no denying, it was over.

'You going to lay there all day, or are you getting up?' the velvet voice surrounded him, cushioning him in an icy warmth. Jou furrowed his brows as he looked up to the phantom, confused. Had he not just seen what happened? Or did he simply not care? Either way, he wasn't talking about it, and the longer it could be avoided, the better. Shakily, Jou nodded and rolled onto his knees, picking himself up slowly. He coughed again, raising a hand to his head. He felt dizzy, but it didn't matter. He had plans for today. Today they would find Seto's body. The blond could feel the ice prick at his skin, covering him in bumps. A dead body. He was going to see a dead body. And not just any body…_Seto Kaiba's _body. It was a sickening thought that chilled him more than he cared to express.

Mustering all of the strength he could gather, he gripped the wall and pulled himself up, his eyes locking onto Kaiba's, who was casually leant against said wall, in a fashion that he always used to.

'So, I'm gonna getta wash…then we'll go, right?' Seto nodded, his blue eyes hollow and emotionless. Jou stumbled down the corridor, guiding himself with his arms until he reached the bathroom where he locked the door. He gripped the sink, and shakily reached for the tap. He twisted it slowly and let the water fill the sink, before dipping bloody cupped hands in, splashing his face. As he met his own eyes in the mirror he could see the spectre leaning against the door. He jumped, turning around to face him. As he did so, pain shot through his body, burning at the tip of every nerve. He shrieked with pain and began to gasp rapidly.

'What the fuck are you doin in here? Can't a guy get some privacy?' Seto smiled wickedly and simply shrugged,

'It would appear I'm haunting you. If I'm a ghost, I may as well have fun with it, stupid mutt.'

'Fuck off!'

'I don't think I will.'

'Then I won't find your damned body.' Jou's eyes turned dark as he straightened his back and folded his arms. Seto narrows his own eyes before stepping backward through the door, leaving Jou alone. He smiled, he'd won that one. Though, he had to admit, it was a pretty cool trick to walk through a wall. He turned back to the sink, soaking his hair and body, before drying off. He took the towel and ran it gently over his skin. He shuddered as it hit the bruises, still fresh from his father's outburst. He paused as he looked in the mirror, dapping at the blood around his mouth.

_Seto had just seen that. Everything. Every kick. Every slam. Every tear and drop of blood. He saw it all. Everything. _

Taking a deep breath, Jou closed his eyes, tearing himself away from the mirror before struggling onward to his bedroom. He turned his back to Seto as he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, before picking up his backpack and heading to the door.

As he opened the front door, his eyes narrowed with the pain from the sunlight. Was his apartment really that dark? He shielded his eyes as he stepped out, closing the door firmly behind him.

'It looks warm, I guess today's a good day.' He swallowed, before heading to the iron stairs. Seto simply nodded. He was oddly quiet. Jou knew why. He was afraid. Just like anyone else would be. He took a deep breath and the pair silently headed onwards to the woods.

Once reaching there, the atmosphere turned cold, and the fear became more and more evident in Seto's eyes as the got deeper into the trees. The leaves crunched under Jou's feet and the mud from the rain squelched on his trainers.

'It…it'll be ok.' Jou turned to Seto who was walking a few steps behind, looking down at the floor.

'You don't know that.'

'Well, how bad can it be, you're already dead.'

'I dunno. I just…I don't want it to be…'

'It's ok. You're allowed to be afraid.' Jou paused, stopping in his tracks. He turned to Kaiba. 'I hate to say it, but I'm here for ya, ya know.' Seto snorted a thanks. He smiled lightly.

'Let's just get this over with.' Jou nodded.

'So where about is it?'

'I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine.'

'Then how do we find it?' Jou was becoming unnerved. Dead bodies. Ghosts. Woods. Alone. Not good. His heart was slowly pounding, and his eyes fell again on Seto. At least his heart could still pound. Looking at the ghost he began to walk again, and the next thing he knew, he was face down in a pile of leaves and laughter echoed in his ears.

'That was not funny.' He growled, spitting out the mud.

'I have to differ.' Seto smiled. 'Only a dumb mutt like you could trip over…nothing.' Seto paused. His face turning white.

'What?' Jou paused, his head turning slowly. He knew what Seto was staring at. He couldn't fight it. No matter how hard he tried, he knew what he had tripped over. He cranked his neck to his feet to see the lump behind him, and the black pants sticking out from under the leaves.

There it was.

The boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do. There was a long pause as they stared, frightened at the leg.

Was it attached? Was it even his?

Suddenly, Jou began tearing at the leaves, ripping them furiously away from the leg. His heart was pounding, he could feel it pulsing in his mouth. There it was. It was attached. Kaiba…was there. It was Kaiba…right?

Jou looked at the corpse, unable to move.

There, laid a mangled corpse, laid unevenly in the dirt. The clothes were torn and burnt. Charred at the tips and in the centre. The blackened marks led to destroyed flesh, sticky and green, lingering to burnt bones. Resisting, Jou drew his eyes up to the face. If it could be called that. The strong smell of petrol lingered in the air as Jou's heart finally stopped. The eyes were burnt and crisped over and the skin surrounding the eyes was no existent. The bone was blackened and crumbling. The skin around it was flapping in the breeze, only joined by the smallest ligaments. The limbs were broken and dismantled, which was evident through the missing skin, the clothes were blood stained and destroyed. He looked up to the ghost whose eyes glistened with glitter that fell into nothingness.

'Are…are you ok?' Jou moved his mouth slowly, looking up into the glassy blue yes,

'I…I don't know.'

'What…happened?' Jou looked over to the body again, musing the dead hair between his fingertips.

'I was burned.'

'Is that what the petrol smell is?'

'I guess so. But petrol explodes. It must have gotten out of control, so they doused it early and left the job half done and then covered it up.' Jou simply nodded. He didn't know how to react. The CEO was almost unrecognisable. The black clothing fell lightly over the bones. There was nothing else. After a while, the smell of rotting flesh began to push through the immediate smell of petrol. It was fowl, and Jou pulled his shirt over his mouth to mask the smell. It was sickening and lingered in his mouth. Looking down, Seto could see how affected Jou was by the repulsive smell, and felt almost relieved he couldn't experience it. His thoughts froze for a moment. _That was him giving off that smell. That was his body._ The charred skull with few resembling features, the skinless left cheek, the melted flesh across his forehead and nose, clinging desperately to the bone. The twisted fingers and torn nails. _That was him. _The once pristine and perfect Seto Kaiba…that _was _him. He felt sick. He didn't even know it was possible, but he did. All of the feelings, all of the emotions swept over him at once, and tears flowed from empty eyes. It was uncontrollable. There he was. On the floor. In the dirt. Alone. Unrecognisable. No one there to hold him in his last hours, no one to comfort him. No smiling faces or gentle hand hold. No children. No partner. No high school diploma or happy memories. No wedding. No engagement. No first child or romantic song. No Mokuba. No…nothing. It was over. He had died. There was nothing to live for, not even life. It wasn't there. He didn't exist. The tears flowed faster and fell into nothingness, leaving no trace on the drying leaves that once covered his mangled corpse. He was hollow and empty. He had died how he lived, and he couldn't handle it. There was nothing left. Nothing.

Hearing the sobs, Jou turned around, and his brown eyes softened at the sight. Even the hard core blond had to admit he was stirred by the body. It was nothing like the boy he remembered. It was so lifeless, so…revolting. It was everything that Seto Kaiba never was. It was ugly. It wasn't graceful or clean. It was just…disgusting. Slowly, Jou stood up and walked over to the spirit. Without looking, he moved his hand to where the blue eyed boys palm would be, and took the imaginary hand in his own. He felt the cold chill pass through his fingers, and he knew they were touching. He could feel his blood turn cold under his flesh, and he knew Seto was clenching back.

'It's gonna be ok, ya know.' Jou said softly, tightening his grip. They didn't move, and they never shared a glance, they just continued to look forward over the body. 'We'll find out who did this…I promise.' His face remained stoic and forward, and the brunet simply nodded. Yes. _Whoever did this…would pay dearly. With their lives._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_GREETINGS FROM ORLANDO!_

_Hey everyone I'm on vacation in sunny Florida and having a fantastic time. Been loving Disney world and we've been to Oktoberfest in Celebration today, (though I think I need to visit the German one next year where I can drink…and have some nice euro beer…hehe. Yes…I'll be driving around Europe soon..haha)_

_Anyway, it's gorgeous but I had to find time to update. Thanks for all of your kind reviews so far, it's really nice of you all. I'm glad you liking it._

_I'm not best pleased with this chapter. I spent days plotting his death and people kept giving me different ideas. Originally I wanted to kill him in the way the Romanov family we're killed, but then decided against it. My sister (archaeology and biology student) was going on about arsenic and how it dies the skin and ricin and alsorts. Dad went on about a shot gun and a swamp and alsorts and in the end I was like 'SCREW IT I'LL JUST BURN HIM WITH PETROL!' then my sister was like 'oh it burns' and dad (who works at an oil refinery) was like...'No it explodes' and then a huge debate started and I was like 'you know what, I'll fucking douse the explosion…ok?' seriously. I gave in. but it's not as graphic and descriptive as I would have liked, so if anyone has feedback on how it made them feel it's very much appreciated._

_Anyway, it's like late…again haha, and I have Kingdom Hearts to play (we're going shopping tomorrow and I'd rather go to Epcot…I like 'the world')_

_So, please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB _

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was turning red by the time they left the woods. It had turned cold and goosebumps prickled at Jou's skin. Kaiba had been silent since they had discovered the body.

'So, what next?' Jou kept his honey gaze on the floor and kept walking. He hadn't been able to look at Seto. Something inside him burnt with guilt thought he didn't know why. He hadn't killed the young CEO. He wasn't involved. So what was it? His stomach knotted as he thought about everything. About Seto's face after they uncovered the body, about how the young man must have felt. And Jou had been there. He had been the one to find it, he had been the reason that Kaiba had become upset. He'd seen his own corpse. In the flesh…if that could be said. It was close to traumatising, yet Seto seemed fine. Fine…but quiet. Almost…lost. Like he wasn't quite there, like he wasn't paying attention like he always used to. Distant. Jou dragged his eyes to glace sideways at the brunet, his hands rooted firmly in his coat pockets. Seto shrugged.

'I don't know what we can do.'

'We can tell the police. They're looking for you.' Jou smiled, trying to make the answer seem obvious. Seto simply nodded.

'Yeah. We can do that.' Silence fell upon the couple. Jou swallowed nervously and kicked a rock out of his way.

'Then I guess we'll do that.' Jou bit his lip heading to the steel stairs of his apartment. He hated this place. He hated it more and more every time he returned home. He hated the dreary prison-like look. He hated the rotten smell of alcohol. He hated the used up nicotine and the urine. He hated the whole damned place and its damp grey walls. He hated the fucking holes in the ceiling and the bars over the windows. He hated that every time he walked through the door…someone would be waiting. And that every time they met he would be reminded of how useless he was. How everything was his fault and how his mere existence caused more problems than anyone cared to mention. He hated even more that today was a Sunday…which meant he had an hour until work. And he hated the fact that Kaiba would see it. Right now, he hated everything. Jounouchi glanced over to Seto, who was still quiet. Whilst he hated his life…he was thankful to have it. He could complain however much he wanted…but he had years ahead of him to be happy. He had time on his side, where as Seto did not. And that was another thing Jounouchi hated. He hated how unfair the world really was, once the comforting blanket of innocent youth had cleared.

He reached his door and smiled meekly at Seto, the pair of them bracing themselves for what may lie inside. The door swung open into a darkened abyss. The blackness was shrouded in thick smoke and a layer of fermented alcohol and food. The air was like lead, black, heavy and poisonous. Jou took a long, drawing breath of the outside air before forcing his left foot forward and stepping in. The room was warm, cave like. Just as described, and animal-esque figure lurched groaning towards them. Brown eyes hid behind trembling lids as the door was shut tight by the brush of tanned finger tips. He exhaled slowly. The groans became louder, but the clarity was still none existent. The blond pushed himself into the muggy wall, his hands trying to grip securely on the flat, dirt ridden surface. It didn't work. No matter how hard he tried the wall wouldn't swallow him. He couldn't go through. First punch. He fell to the floor quickly, gripping his numbing jaw. He cracked it a few times, sending a searing pain through his spine. Fuck, that hurt. He crouched over instantly as his father's foot connected with his stomach.

'Why do you take this? Fight back you idiot!' Jou could hear the echo of Kaiba's voice, but his body couldn't respond. He was lifeless, a beaten corpse. He coughed as the next blow came…again and again. Eventually the room began to feel heavy, and Katsuya's eyes began to drop. He coughed again but the next blow didn't come. A door slammed and darkness shrouded him. He was alone. He dragged himself to the wall, leaning backwards against it, his bruised spine touching the greasy greyness. He bowed his head, rough coughs still scratching at his throat. He looked down to his shoulder as it began to feel icy, to see the phantom brunet sat besides him, his arm firmly around the blond.

'Why do you do it?' Jou didn't answer. 'This isn't you. You don't take crap from anybody.' Jou snorted quietly, but didn't move. 'Jou…Why?' Kaiba attempted to pull the blond closer, to feel his arm fall straight through the sniffling blond. He watched the boy shiver as the ghostly ice passed through him. It was really hard to be comforting without a body. Jou smiled weakly. 'Are you afraid?' The blond mop shook slightly.

'You don't understand. It's my fault.' He gestured with one arm to the room before letting it fall loosely. 'All of this. It's my fault. If I wasn't here, everyone would be happy. I just cause trouble. My mom left because of me. She took my sister. She left my dad alone. He drinks because I'm always in trouble, then I get upset and I cause more trouble. The gambling. The smoking. The drugs and the alcohol. It's my fault. The loneliness, the failure…everything.' He smiled, using his sleeve to wipe the blood from his mouth. 'My existence is meaningless. It's nothing but trouble. If I can make up for it, by this, it's just a small gesture. It's minute in comparison to the problems I've caused. I deserve it all.' He bowed his head again, before giving a lopsided smile and pulling himself up from the floor and heading to his room, stumbling against the wall. Kaiba stood up and watched in silence.

_So that was how the blond really felt?_

He followed slowly behind, sitting at the edge of the bed where the smoking blond had already lit a cigarette. He watched through lifeless blue eyes at how distant the boy was, how quiet and so…uncharacteristically strange. He wanted to do so much, he wanted to reach out and hold him, be there for him. Make his life that little bit better as it was too late for his own. He reached out for the man, but then pulled back. It was no use. He couldn't touch him. He couldn't feel the bruised skin, or blood matted blond hair. He couldn't wipe away the forming tears or hold him until he smiled. No. He could do none of these. He had no hands to touch with, but moreover, his pride would not allow it. No matter what he felt for the blond now, they were never friends. They never would have been. Instead, Kaiba sat quietly and watched the scene, silently wishing to offer the blond the world, though knowing he never could.

Moments turned into minuets and soon an hour had passed. Katsuya had long finished the cigarette and was now leaning against the wall, sat on his bed. He leant over into his drawer and pulled out a small cell phone, flipped it open and began to dial. Puzzled, Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Jou glanced over and saw the expression. Without a reaction, he went back to the cell.

'I'm calling the police. Your body, remember?' Kaiba swallowed. He'd forgotten. He nodded slowly, edging closer to the phone, and Jou.

'Hello. Police please. Domino.' There was a long pause. 'Hello, I believe I came across the body of the missing Seto Kaiba…Domino woods…I found it when I was going for a morning stroll and tripped over it. I moved the leaves and it seems to resemble the missing person. Erm…it's sort of burnt. I don't know what happened. No one else was around. …er…if you enter through the park, it's about a ten minuet walk…straight forward, no turns…yeah, I can come tomorrow, after school, is that okay? Yeah, I'll be at the station for five…good bye.' He flipped the phone shut, pushing it into the drawer. Seto looked over to him. 'I'm going after school to show them where I found you.' He took a long pause. 'Are you coming too?'

'Yeah.'

'Try not to talk, you're hard to ignore.'

'Thanks.' Jou rolled his eyes, glancing to the digital clock on the drawers.

'I need to clean up. I got work soon.'

'Work?' Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah I taxi on an evening. Sunday and Monday. Sometimes other days too but not too often. I need the cash.' He smiled weakly as he headed to the door. 'A little privacy would be nice this time.' He glared at the ghost before shutting the bedroom door on his way out.

_Privacy. Yeah right._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Sort of a short AN today, as I'm just setting off to Aquatica. Been addicted to Kingdom Hearts with only 2 days left on holiday…nooooo!_

_The next chapter will be a little romantic, though nothing too serious, and I'm gonna update all my other stories too, so this might take a while…then again, I might be lying and just do this one._

_Anyway, I hope you like it,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

Jou slammed the door behind him, leant against it and took a few long breaths. He was finally alone. He smiled to himself, sliding his clothes delicately over his skin. He tossed them on the floor and began to turn the taps in the bath, watching the water thinly cover the bottom of the tub, and then slowly rise. As Jou stepped in, he felt himself recline slightly as the heat tore through his limbs. Steadying his breath, he forced his full foot in, followed by the next, biting his tongue at the burning pain rising through his body. Steadying himself with deep breaths he knelt down slowly, gripping the sides of the bath until his legs were submerged. As he let his head fall back, further coating his skin in liquid, he didn't see the invisible glare from the shadows. The distant gaze of Seto Kaiba, who watched onwards from the corner. Seto watched through curious eyes as Jou lifted a wet hand from the water, and slid it delicately over his skin. He ran it over his shoulder and down his chest, massaging soap in gently, before mirroring the motion with his other hand. He continued to wash his legs, running slender fingers to the top of his thigh, caressing his groin and down again. Seto knew if he were alive, he would be able to feel his blood pump southwards. He swallowed. He wasn't alive. He would never feel that again, and he'd never be able to touch Jou's soft skin. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't join Katsuya in the bath and run his nimble fingers over the blond's back, and around his chest, holding him tightly and nuzzling the golden locks. He would never feel their soaked fingers entwine, before their lips met and…

It was no use to dream of the impossible. They would have never been together. They never would be together.

Bowing his head, Seto stepped backwards through the wall. He'd leave the blond in peace…it wasn't fair. He was only tormenting himself. He retreated to the bedroom, where he sat on the bed, thinking.

What would Jou do if he knew he had been watching?

If he knew the feelings he was beginning to feel?

Would he care?

Biting his lip, Seto stood up, deciding he would go and talk to the blond, after all, what's the worst that could happen? Just as he reached the door, a gentle click came from the hinge, Seto jumped back as Jou walked in. His long blond hair dripped down his back and to the towel around his waist. He scratched lightly at his hair before pulling on a shirt, and then pants. He flopped backwards onto the bed, lazily glancing at the ghost from the side.

'I'm running late.' Kaiba nodded. He wanted to tell Jou how he felt, but now wasn't the time. Now they needed to go to work and… 'Let's go. I probably won't talk to you much, I don't wanna seem crazy.'

'You know, I might be a figment of your imagination…and you really are crazy…' Kaiba smiled, causing the blond haired boy to frown.

'Do you want my help or not?' Kaiba shrugged and Jou dried his hair roughly with the towel. Finding it suitably dry, he pulled on his sneakers and headed for the door.

Jou pulled himself into the car, staring forwards out of the window.

'Where are we off to?'

'I have a pick up down town.' Kaiba bit his lip and Jou revved the engine and sped off. 'It's just two men, so if you wanna sit in the back…be a bit weird to see someone sit on you.'

'I won't feel it.'

'But still…it's almost disturbing and I don't want to stare.'

'Right.' Kaiba rolled his eyes and appeared in the back seat. Jou sighed as he pulled up, two drunken men at the side of the car.

'Where to?' Jou looked at them as they poured in, clicking their seat belts.

'H..Home…'

'Grange Boulevard…' the second cut in, slurring slightly. Jou nodded and began to drive, ignoring the banter between the intoxicated men. When he pulled up, he charged them and let them out. Kaiba appearing in the front as they drove off.

'And you deal with this…all night?' the phantom looked at the nodding blond. 'Fuck, I'd have died. …if I wasn't dead. I mean…oh for fucks sake…' Jou laughed at the brunet, glancing over when he could.

'You know, since you died, you're a lot more human.'

'The irony.' Kaiba looked stoic, falling silent as cracking came over the radio.

'Kaiba corp. pick up, 10 minuets.'

'Got it.' Jou turned at the next traffic lights, noticing that Seto had fallen quiet. 'What's wrong?'

'It just seems weird, thinking about it. People are there, even though I'm not.'

'Mokuba will look after it.'

'I guess so.'

'Anything new happening there?'

'Not really.'

'There was a meeting the day you died, right?' Jou paused. 'I dropped a guy off.'

'Oh? There was one, but it was more like stocks and competitors, nothing amazing. Nothing new.'

'Oh.'

'Do you taxi here a lot?'

'Not really. Just a couple of people now and then. Usually tight ass business men who won't pay for their own chauffer.'

'Without a chauffer?' Kaiba's face fell blank. 'Who was it?'

'I dunno, some suit, why?'

'Everyone that I do business with has their own driver…'

'Maybe he was busy?'

'Jou, these men are billionaires. They'd have more than one.' The brunet went silent, biting his thumb in deep thought, just as Jou was about to comment, he realised that they were there, and pulled over.

Opening the door, the man from the meeting slid in.

'You again?' He sounded bored and dull. 'You should know where to go then.' Jou nodded and began to drive away. As he glanced in the rear view mirror he noticed the puzzled look on Kaiba's face. The ghost spoke quietly.

'Does he work for Kaiba corp?' Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Jou nodded slowly, glancing to the man.

'So, do you work at Kaiba corp?'

'I'm sorry?' The man looked at the blond driver, slightly offended.

'Sorry, just making conversation.' The older man nodded, the taxi driver seemed innocent enough.

'Not as such. We've had a few meetings there.'

'They buying stuff off you or…what?' Jou kept his face uninterested, as if the question didn't matter, despite the fact he could see Kaiba leaning forward, almost falling off the seat.

'Not exactly. We have a deal with another company. We're buying them out.'

'Oh. Right. How did that come about?' Kaiba's eyes were wide, and Jou was trying his best to get answers.

'Well, I shouldn't tell you, but I guess the media will know soon, and you don't exactly have people to tell, so it won't matter.' Jou nodded. 'We just merged with other companies and bought them out. It's a large company, we'll take a division each.'

'Oh, I guess that's cool. So, is Mokuba Kaiba running it at the moment?' the man scoffed.

'The little brat thinks he's running it, but his advisor is on our side. It won't take much to buy him out. Besides, he's still preoccupied finding his brother.' Jou could see Seto lunging at the passenger, maliciously trying to grab him. Quickly he began to talk again, hoping to get more information and calm the ghost down.

'Yeah, I heard about that. It's a shame.'

'I guess so, but it was good news for us. Poor kid though.'

'Mmm.' Jou nodded as he pulled up on a long driveway. The man nodded and handed over some money. Noticing there was more than usual he looked to the man confused.

'I expect silence. This conversation…didn't happen.' He stared at Jou for a long moment before shutting the door and walking off. For a few seconds the boys sat in silence.

'He isn't one of my business clients.' Kaiba said finally, appearing next to Jou. He paused. 'But you're right, he was in the meeting the day I died.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_My laptop is broke so it's been hard to update. I've been watching episodes of YGO for another story I need help with, which gets updated soon which has also slowed me down. That and work! I had a written complaint sent in against me…I wish people would spell my name right. I've been told off for ignoring someone…because I was talking to someone else…I don't know how that works…_

_Anyway, stressfull week. I've had a horrid feeling in my stomach for months, so after getting upset I took a pregnancy test (cos it feels like I'm being kicked) anyway, it came back negative (thank god) which now means I'll have to phone the doctor, cos I'm really freaking out, haha. Google says it's a parasite or cysts. Neither of which I want. So I'm scared out of my wits. I wanna be back on holiday!_

_On the good side, I plan on going to Canal Street in 2 weeks…should be fun! Anyway, sorry I took so long, I hope you like it,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB _

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

Jou sat on the bed, looking across at the ghost, who was pacing backwards and forwards throughout the room. Rolling his eyes he decided to ask one final time,

'Kaiba, for fucks sake, its 4am and I have school tomorrow, can you just ponder tomorrow, or in the hall? I really want to sleep!' He grabbed his hair and flopped onto the pillow, covering his face with it.

'Just a few minuets. At what time did you pick him up?' He put his fingers to his chin, speculating the possibilities. Jou let out a loud growl, flipped to face the man, and spoke through gritted teeth,

'For the last time. I don't know. Around 8pm. Now, can I please sleep?' Kaiba brushed the boy off with a wave of his hand, causing Katsuya to flip over again and close his eyes. Stupid Kaiba. He didn't need sleep. He seemed to forget the rest of the world was still living.

'What time did I die?'

'How should I fucking know? Ask the mortician or something when they get your body.'

'Hm.'

'Kaiba. Shut up. I want to sleep.' Kaiba rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the blond force his eyes shut in an attempt to sleep. He smiled softly to himself, knowing he couldn't see. 'Stop watching me. It's weird.' He smiled again, stroking his hand over the blond's hair. The strands didn't move and the fell in the same position. He frowned as he watched the boy shudder slightly, cold at the touch. He'd never get to move those blond locks and caress his skin, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have his silky skin dripping under his touch, his feathery hair gliding between his fingers, his…it didn't matter. It would never happen. Sighing, he took one last look at the blond before vanishing out of sight, to wander the streets and to see Mokuba.

Jou frowned as the alarm buzzed and his hand shot up to smash the source of the noise. Unable to find it he grumbled and got up. Monday. He hated Mondays. Groaning he sat up and clicked the button, heading for the drawer. He pulled on the first white shirt he found, followed by his jacket. He wandered to the wardrobe and pulled out his slacks, pulling them on, he ran a hand through his hair. By the time he'd brushed his teeth he was already running late. Fantastic. As he ran through the door a cold wind pushed by him, and as he looked ahead he saw Kaiba before him. Distracted by the image, Jou tripped over a loose paving slab and fell head first onto the floor. As he looked up, he could see the phantom diving for him, but grazed his chin as he passed straight through, catching the floor with a thud. He coughed roughly as his pushed himself onto all fours, the blood dripping from his chin. Frowning, he wiped it on his sleeve, inspecting the colour it had stained.

'Sorry.' Kaiba mumbled, sitting down besides the injured boy. Jou just stared to the side and grumbled. Pulling himself up he continued running towards the school building, know that the bell was about to ring.

It was boring, once again. The teachers had nothing new to say, and should he have listened, it would have been confirmed. The students had nothing interesting to say, either. None of his friends had any new news, and it was all the boring antics that happened day in, day out. The only difference was that Kaiba wasn't there. Well, he was, in spirit. His name had fallen from the gossip and it began to seem like no one cared any more, like he was old news. The more he thought about it, the more Jou felt his hard twinge. Seto had been a major part of school life, and he was sure that it was the case with more than just himself, however, everyone acted as if he had never existed. It was strange, the thousands of girls who wanted to be with him, the men who wanted to be him, the frightened teachers, to wannabes, they were all…silent. Not one word. As if he was never there. The day seemed to empty and wrong, and the more Jou thought about it, the worse he felt.

What if that crazy business guy did kill Seto? That means it was Jou's fault. Without him driving him there, Seto would be alive, right? Did this make him an accessory to murder? An accomplice? He prayed that the man was innocent, or else he would never live down the guilt, no matter how much he used to hate him.

The end of the day came around soon enough, and Jou knew what came next. The police. He took a deep breath as the bell wrung, bracing himself for what he would have to do. He walked slowly to the station, a nervous spectre by his side. By the time they arrived, two men were at the desk, a tall, large build man with thin hair, and a small side kick with a beard. He stared at them, frightened for a few moments before he spoke.

'Hello, my name is Jounouchi Katsuya, I called about the body I found in the woods.' The two men looked at each other, and then nodded.

'Can you show us exactly where it is?' the smaller man turned his head to the side slightly as he spoke, his eyes focussed on the blond.

'Yeah. I think I remember.' He swallowed hard. He felt a cold breeze over his shoulder, and looked over to see Seto gripping it.

'Ok.' The larger man nodded, 'Lead us there.'

As they left the office, the men picked up two walkie talkies. It was only a short walk to the woods, and the wind hadn't moved things about too much. By the time they reached the spot, Jou had fallen silent, and the men weren't talking either. Brown eyes scanned the floor until they found the object they were looking for. In the same place, the charred remains of the once beautiful brunet lay before them.

'Jesus fucking Christ.' The larger man covered his nose, 'Stand back, it's been decomposing. The fumes are poisonous. I'll call the coroner and investigator.' Jou simply nodded as the men backed away, pulling out the black communications device. He looked over to Seto, who's eyes had turned red, silver once again streaming down his face. Taking pity, Jou took hold of one of the ghost hands, gripping it tightly,

'It'll be ok,' he whispered softly, 'I promise.' He pulled his hand to his face, watching the phantom limb follow, before softly placing a kiss over the palm. As he did so a warm shock covered his lips, before ice ran over him. Seto looked over, breathing heavily, had he just felt that too?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Hope you're enjoying it! I've been mega busy! Like…mega! Anyways! Despite been ill I am battling on!_

_Anyway, news!_

_I've been asked to do a Halloween special, and I didn't know what to do. I put up a poll and everyone wants puppyshipping and a request. I can't take request from everyone and I don't wanna make it too cliché. So…I'm gonna have a comp. and whoever wins can tell me the story for a oneshot Halloween special and I'll post it with a dedication to them and anyone they choose on here and DeviantArt….does that sound ok? Sorry, I'm majorly lazy. Anyway, there's a blog on DeviantArt if you wanna check it out (same account name) and if you want any details, message me. I'll write any story- I just need to think of a competition now…any ideas? Let me know what you think, and if you all like it, I might do it at Christmas too…if it works out lol. Or anyone wants to do it. Haha._

_Anyway, _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	11. Chapter 11

Jou looked into huge blue eyes. Had that happened? Had they felt something, a connection? Seto's mouth closed again and his eyes fell normal. Perhaps it was nothing. He'd ask about it later, but right now a detective was on the way.

'You're gonna have to go back to the station.' The bigger man looked at Jou. He nodded slowly. 'We just need to know some more details. So if you don't mind…' Jou nodded and followed him to a car where he was taken away.

Once inside the station an older man greeted them. He wore a brown suit and long red tie,

'Good afternoon.' His face was stern, but his voice strained to sound pleasant, 'My name is Mr Aigowa, I will be interviewing you. Please,' He gestured forward with his right hand, 'Follow me.' With that he set off through the station, Jou in suit with his hands in his pockets. Aigowa stopped before a wooden door, pushed it open, and motioned for Jou to step inside.

'Take a seat.' He pointed to a chair when the blond sat down, and a glass of water was placed before him. 'So, what's your name?'

'Jounouchi Katsuya.'

'And how old are you, Jounouchi?'

'I'm 18.'

'Right, and did you know Mr Kaiba?'

'Yes.'

'Friends?'

'Not really.' Jou bit his lip. The man glanced over quickly before pulling himself a seat. He leant forward, his elbows on the desk between them.

'How did you know the victim?'

'We were in the same classes.'

'And which classes were they?'

'Maths, English, French, Japanese, Science, Literature and Physical ed.'

'Why were you not friends?'

'We never were. We never got along.'

'Why is that?'

'He looked down on me, and I thought he was arrogant. We liked to fight.'

'You enjoyed fighting?'

'I think we both did.' Jou smirked to himself. He missed fighting with Kaiba,

'What makes you so sure that he liked to fight?'

'He started it usually.'

'Did this annoy you?'

'Yes, but it felt good. Sort of a stress relief.' The man nodded slowly.

'How did you uncover the body?'

'I tripped over it.'

'You just…tripped?'

'Yeah.' Jou sat back, beginning to wonder where it was all going.

'How did you just trip?'

'Well, I was walking in the woods and I tend to look at the sky rather than the floor, and I fell. I thought it was a twig or something but when I turned back a leg was jutting out. So I moved the leaves and he was there. I couldn't believe it. It was so strange seeing him there, like that.' Jou's voice cracked as he held back tears,

'Did it upset you, Mr Jounouchi?' Aigowa raised an eyebrow, getting closer to the boy.

'Yeah, I guess it did. He was a classmate, someone of my own age. It's strange to think about it. I mean, we didn't get on, but he was a big influence on me.'

'And where were you the night he was murdered?'

'I was working.'

'And how do you know that?'

'It was a Monday so I was at work.'

'But, no date for the murder has been released yet, so how could you know?' Jou looked at the man. Fuck. He was right. There hadn't been an autopsy yet. Jou's eyes shot open and then relaxed again. Don't panic. Don't panic.

'He wasn't at school Tuesday, but he was on Monday. So I assume he was murdered on Monday night. Kaiba would never miss school.' The old man grinned.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Mr Jounouchi, what is your job?'

'I'm a taxi driver.'

'Do you have a licence?'

'Yeah.'

'Right. How long have you worked there?'

'About a year.'

'Any suspicious customers that night? Anything strange?'

'I took a guy to Kaiba Corp. for a meeting. I saw him last night too.'

'A colleague of Mr Kaiba's?'

'I don't know.' Jounouchi said after a while, trying not to make things worse. 'He didn't seem to like Kaiba very much. But then, not many people did.'

'You didn't like him?'

'No, I didn't.'

'Why?'

'We clashed. As I explained before.' Aigowa stood up and pushed his chair under.

'Thank you, Mr Jounouchi, that will be all. We shall contact you if we need you.' Jou stood up also and followed the man out.

As soon as the cold air out side of the station hit him, Jou sighed a huge breath of relief. The air indoors had been stifling, and he couldn't take it any more. He had blown the interview and knew that he had made himself suspicious. Oh well, it was too late now. He was innocent anyway, so he had nothing to fear.

When he arrived home, the house was empty, his father wasn't home yet. He went straight to his room and laid on the bed. Looking to the foot of the bed, he could see Kaiba sat down.

'Hey.' He looked to the ghost that gave a meek smile back. 'You seem down.' He smiled, 'Could be worse.'

'Could be dead.' Kaiba retorted, his eyes narrow.

'You seem happy. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone.' Jou rolled his eyes and turned to face the wall. 'You know, you'd be a lot happier if you opened up.'

'I don't want to.'

'Whatever.' Jou sighed and closed his eyes.

'_I promise.' He pulled his hand to his face, watching the phantom limb follow, before softly placing a kiss over the palm. As he did so a warm shock covered his lips, before ice ran over him. Seto looked over, breathing heavily, had he just felt that too?_

His eyes shot open. He looked over to Kaiba again and his heart began to pound. Had that happened? Had it really happened?

'Hey…Kaiba?' The brunet looked over, brushing his bangs from his eyes,

'Hm?'

'You know earlier…' He took a deep breath. Kaiba looked on, his expression looking almost interested. Jou could feel the rhythmic bangs on his chest bone and his hands turn clammy. His blood ran hot under his cold flesh and his throat dried out,

'Mm?' Kaiba looked at him, and the words turned to dust in his mouth, drying out his tongue,

'Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna sleep. Good night.' Jou closed his eyes, his breath shaking. Kaiba looked onwards at the blond…so he _had_ felt that too…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_A short chapter!_

_I finally bit the bullet and went to the doctors about the illness I've had. So…I have to have an ultra sound. I know they aren't scary and I shouldn't worry and it's probably nothing…but I'm fucking terrified if I'm honest! So you may notice a more sinister/depression slant on some stories…haha!_

_Did anyone manage to read my uber short and uber rubbish Halloween fic? It's called 'Crazy' haha. I'd appreciate any thoughts. I'm gonna get back on working on this fic, 'Puppy Rescue' and 'Business Predicament' for end of November. _

_Do you know why!_

_I'm gonna have a competition!_

_Why?_

_Because I get a lot of fic requests that I don't have time for! So, I will be posting 'The Twelve Days of Christmas!' the idea is, that on the 12 days up to xmas I'll post a one shot. It will become a collection for Christmas! But, to get the fic requests done, I won't write them. I'm gonna let you! So anyone can enter and all you need is a story line, a picture, a poem…anything! It has to tell a short story. And I'll write that story. The better they are, the closer to xmas they'll be posted. What do you think? If no one likes it, I'll scrap it. But if your interested, I'll post details on DA and begin the comp on December 1__st__. I doubt 12 people will even enter! Haha._

_Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. I stayed up late doing uni work last night haha_

_So Happy Bonfire Night,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	12. Chapter 12

Jou laid awake with his eyes open. He couldn't sleep. It had felt like forever since he had spoken to Seto, and the whole room was pitch black. He turned over to face the ceiling. He sighed. His bed was uncomfortable and wasn't helping at all.

'Seto?' He whispered, sitting up. 'Seto, are you there?' He exhaled loudly, apparently the ghost wasn't there. He rested his head on the board behind him and shut his eyes, drawing his knees upwards.

Just then the room turned from the deepest black to a dulling grey and cold air whipped around the blond. Slowly materialising, Kaiba sat at the edge of the bed. As his form became more apparent his distant blue eyes found Jou and they held the honey gaze for a long moment.

'What do you want?' He looked bored and uninterested, Jou looked onward in silence before deciding to speak.

'I wondered where you were.' He bit his lip. He had gotten used to the idea that Seto was always there, always watching. Maybe he had been wrong.

'I..I had gone to see Mokuba.' He forced himself to say, inhaling as he did so. Jou nodded slowly.

'How is he?' Seto looked away. He seemed a little upset but he fought away his emotions in front of the blond.

'He…he doesn't need me. He can look after himself. He seems to have taken over, quite smoothly.' He paused, nodding as if to convince himself, 'As a Kaiba should.' Jou nodded slowly in agreement, he knew what the brunet was feeling. He knew what it felt like to loose a sibling, to be no longer needed in someone's life. Yes, it was on a whole new level, but the feeling still remained.

'It sucks, don't it?' He smiled towards the spectre in a poor attempt to lighten the mood.

'I was his brother. His big brother. He depended on me for…everything. It's like…it's like I was never there.' Kaiba looked away, no longer capable of keeping eye contact.

'When I see Shizuka, all grown up. With friends, happy. It's like she never needed me. All the talks we had, the moments and the memories, they…they don't exist to her.' Jou closed his eyes as they began to burn. He missed his sister, but that wasn't important. Should he require to, he had the power to see her. Kaiba on the other hand, did not have such a luxury.

'You know, I thought he would crumble without me. I thought he would break. I should be proud to see him like this. But I'm not. I can't be proud. He seems to feel no remorse for my death, for the discovery.' He took a long breath, 'I expect they will ask him to confirm by body soon. A DNA test. Something. I don't know. I wish I could be there, to see what he does.'

'Then go?' Jou looked at the ghost. Surely this was the obvious solution?

'I can't. I wouldn't be able to bear it. If he was like me, emotionless and unforgiving, I couldn't watch. I can't watch his innocence melt away to become what I did. I don't want to watch him become alone, watch him live the life I hated. I can't watch it. I couldn't bear it.'

'You do have a heart.' Jou smirked, crawling closer down the bed towards the brunet. Seto snorted at the gesture and looked at the blond. Jou could feel his heart beating and his mouth dry out…but he wouldn't back down, not this time. He raised a hand to his head, and scratched at his hair slightly, mustering as much courage as he could.

'Hey…Kaiba?' He bit his lip, taking a deep breath between the silence. Kaiba looked over at Jou, willing him to continue. 'You know earlier…in the woods?' He swallowed, it was a lot harder than he had anticipated, 'When I was trying to…erm, you know, comfort you?'

'Yeah?' Kaiba nodded. He could feel himself feeling lighter, it was unexplainable. He could physically feel nothing, but it was as if a pressure was being lifted. He looked into the coffee eyes across from him, waiting for the blond to continue.

'Did you…did you feel…anything?' He paused for a split second, before opening his mouth and speaking rapidly, 'I mean I thought I felt something weird like electricity but I don't know and I don't know if you felt it or if it was me or nothing at all and I just imagined it because it was all tense and you were upset and I was nervous and I didn't know what to do and I-' the blond was cut off promptly by Kaiba leaning in towards him, touching their lips together. The room suddenly turned icy, and Jou's lips began to burn. His fingers tingled and reached up to touch the lustrous brow hair besides him. His fingers fell through silky air, no physical feeling, but the mentality was all he needed. He could almost sense the strands falling through his fingers, wrapping around. As he laid down, he could almost feel the weight of the ghost, who pressed their lips together further. He could feel the electric pulses of the others heart, or what it would be, he could feel it beat separately from his own, racing through his blood, through his mind. He could feel the icy pricks run over his skin where the phantom hand trailed and his lips burn more and more. He could feel the pressure, it was real. He could feel it. He could feel Kaiba. He could hear faint whispers in his mind, racing thoughts that were not his own, he could feel the strange emptiness inside, the illusion that he was not whole. He could feel fire burn through his mouth as the ghostly tongue flicked at his cheeks, and he could see the emotion in the blue eyes when he kissed back, knowing, that the other felt the same.

It was strange. It was real. They were together, linked in a way no two humans ever could be. He could feel Kaiba inside him. His pulse that not longer physically existed, his thoughts that he had kept so private, he could feel every emotion, every longing and desire. He turned his head away as the ghost pulled back. Jou raised a tentative finger to his own lips, scorching his own finger tip. He watched the phantom mirror his movement, examining his hand also.

'You felt everything…didn't you?' Jou spoke slowly, touching his lips again where blood dripped down from the searing kiss. 'You felt it all. You did, didn't you?' Kaiba nodded slowly.

'You…you've been abused for years. I felt every injury, every bruise, every emotion…it was like my own memories, my own body.'

'I…I could hear your thoughts whispering in my mind. I, I could feel the emptiness, the longing…the cold.' Kaiba's eyes went wide.

'You understand how it feels? The loneliness, the desperation…'

'The confusion.' Jou cut in. His eyes looked to the bed. 'How…how can this be? Kaiba…we're not friends. We're not enemies…are we?' Kaiba shook his head slowly. 'What are we?' Seto froze. He had anticipated the question, but had no answer yet. He didn't know how to respond to the blond boy before him. Jou knew this…he now knew everything. Every secret, every lie. He knew everything from the past, and everything from the present…right up until,

'What can we be?' Seto felt himself saying the words. He wasn't in control, he couldn't stop himself. He could feel the emptiness grow, the longing stir, he needed Jou, he needed his warmth and comfort. He needed his understanding and positivity. He needed…someone. Katsuya frowned and his eyes glazed over, for he knew the ghost was right. There was nothing they could be. They could share nothing for Kaiba no longer existed in a way known to most. He no longer had a form that could be touched and loved. And it hurt. It hurt Jou more than he cared to think. This…man, who he had spent so many years loathing, hating and forcing hate upon himself. This man who had shown no compassion for anyone, who had tormented and teased, belittled and aggravated him. This man who he despised so much…he had fallen in love with. And he knew, from the kiss, from his thoughts that Kaiba had grown to feel the same. That they wanted each others strength and company, that they needed the support to cope, to survive…yet, it was impossible. Their love was something that could never be fulfilled. They couldn't express their emotions like normal people, they couldn't share memories and make them happen. They couldn't hold hands and sit by the fire, go for dinner or watch a movie. No. They were in love, but they were in love alone. A complete understanding of the other person, the torment of the mutual feeling, and the knowing that it could never blossom…that it could never be. Jou felt his eyes sting and he bit back the tears. He could do this, he could be strong. He needed to be the backbone, the support. He needed to be there for Kaiba, to avenge him and be there with him throughout the investigation- no matter what.

'Katsuya?' Seto looked over to the blond, his blue eyes saddened like melting glass, 'I really do love you too, you know.' His eyes tried to piece together and hide the cracks, but they split when the blond began to weep, falling into what should have been waiting arms. He touched the strands of golden hair, weeping inside. Jounouchi couldn't see the tears, and he could barely feel the movement. But it was there. And that was all that mattered for that night…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So a slightly longer, slightly fluffier chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it._

_I've now posted ALL of the Christmas Comp rules (and a poll on my page) on DA if anyone cares. _

_I watched the Ghost of Canterville tonight, which I loved and found inspirational. It's been years since I've seen it and I really idolise Patrick Stuart, he's amazing (and from Yorkshire! Ahah)_

_Anyway, the story line will swing in for an appearance next chapter and the story is gonna get a little more dramatic haha. I hope you all like it,_

_Please read and review, I'll love you forever ^^_

_Much love_

_AB_

_X_

_PS: Trying to decide which city to visit this week. I'm thinking Whitby cos Manchester went wrong…any ideas where I should go? I've been to *Chester, London, Preston, York, Scarbourgh, Bridlington, Sheffield* So far, so any recommendations?_


	13. Chapter 13

Jounouchi looked in the mirror and touched his lips gently. They were scarred, burnt. It appeared the kiss had been physically damaging, which was why they had bled. Frowning, he licked the dryness again and headed out to school.

As he stepped out into the light, he noticed the bunch of police cars parked around the apartment. Frowning he looked down, to see that several men were hid behind cars, pointing guns at him. _What the fuck is going on?_

'Kaiba…' he whispered, looking behind him, 'Help me…' Trying his best to look nonchalant he headed down the stairs, looking curious all the way,

'I'll tell you what to say should you need to, ok?' Kaiba whispered and Jou nodded discreetly. When he reached the ground, a man came up to him,

'Jounouchi Katsuya?' He looked puzzled and he was old with a dusty voice,

'Yeah?' the surrounding men grabbed him quickly, pinning him against the car, forcing his chest into the door.

'You are under arrest under suspicion of the murder of Seto Kaiba. You have the right to an attorney. You should remain silent and anything you say can be used against you in a court of law.'

'Jou, stay silent. Do not say a word, no matter what they say.' Jou nodded and got into the car. He watched the scenery roll by as until they reached the prison. 'Jou, don't talk to me. There will be cameras everywhere and you don't want them to take you as insane, it'll ruin anything you say. They have to give you one phone call. I want you to phone Mokuba. I will tell you what to tell him and he will get a lawyer.' Jou nodded slowly. After leaving the car Jou was taken to the front desk.

'Name please.' A woman looked at him over the rim of golden glasses.

'Jounouchi Katsuya.' She typed slowly.

'Address.'

'55c, Flat B, West District Domino.'

'Date of birth.'

'January 25th. 1991.' She inspected the blond. She typed again before pointing to a pad on the desk.

'Finger print of the index finger on your right hand.' Jou continued to do so, marking the paper.

'Stand against that wall please.' She stood up, taking a camera. Without warning, the camera flashed and a picture was taken. 'Turn 90 degrees to your right please.' It flashed again. 'Thank you.' Her voice was high pitched and droning, and her hair fell about her face in a messy style. She was bored and it was obvious. She went back behind the counter and handed a package to Jou.

'Go behind that screen and change please. Put on this suit. Do not tamper with your clothing as this may be held against you.' She pointed to the screen. It didn't cover much, and it didn't protect anything. Looking at the white package, he sighed and proceeded to change.

The suit was cold and uncomfortable, and all the while Jou could see Seto smirking. Yes. The suit was hideous, and Seto could see it. Everything. How fucking fantastic. He walked slowly back to the desk, trying not to look embarrassed. He placed the clothes on the desk and the woman nodded.

'You have the right to a phone call. You may call an attorney, friend or family member. Please note that the phone call is recorded. You have ten minuets.' She pointed over to the phone in the corner. Jou walked over, picking up the receiver. Seto gave Jou the number, and the phone proceeded to ring.

'Hello, Mokuba Kaiba.'

'Hey, Mokuba, it's Jou.'

'Jou! Hey! How are you?' The younger's voice sounded happy and excited. Jou bit his lip. Seto whispered something to Jou and it was then repeated.

'I'm good. Listen, I need a favour.'

'Yeah?'

'I've been arrested.'

'Jou…what did you do?' Mokuba's voice sounded young and innocent, almost playful.

'I've been arrested on suspicion of murdering your brother.' The phone went silent. There was soft breathing before he came back to the phone.

'Did you do it?'

'No. If I had done it, I wouldn't call you for help.'

'Yes.' Mokuba agreed. 'I'll be right there. Don't day a word to anyone.' Jou smiled to himself and the phone went dead. The younger Kaiba was amazing, and Seto had been right, he was willing to help.

Following the call two policemen arrived and Jou was led down the corridors and into a small room. It was dark and he was alone. The paper suit provided no protection against the chilly air. He could see Seto leaning against the wall, arms folded, but he was remaining silent. Jou knew that Seto was a huge temptation to talk, and the ghost was right, insanity was not something he needed on top of murder accusations. The walls were grey and dark and the room had no smell, just a musty taste that left a lingering sense of despair in his mouth. Footsteps echoed in the halls, and Jou's eyes lit up, looking hopefully towards the door. He shielded his eyes as the door swung open, the men stood with a small person between them. The smaller person waved a hand, stepped in, and the door was closed.

'Jou!' Mokuba ran over, grabbing the blond. 'What's happened, I need to know, everything!' his voice was desperate and tears covered his eyes. Jou ruffled the boy's hair lightly, smiling.

'I don't exactly know myself. I'll take it you know I found his body?' the black haired boy nodded and Jou mirrored it, 'I was taken for questioning, and arrested today.'

'But why would you murder Seto?'

'I don't know.'

'I mean, you didn't get along but murder is beyond you.'

'Yeah.'

'Jou, I have one question…why did you choose to call me?'

'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. But someone close to you said you'd believe me and he was right.'

'Jou…' Mokuba looked at the man, 'That doesn't make any sense.'

'I promise I'll tell you sometime, ok?' Mokuba nodded happily.

'So, what can we do?'

'I dunno, I was hoping you would know.'

'Do you have an alibi?'

'Yeah. Better yet, Moki, I think I have a hunch at who really did this.' Mokuba's eyes went wide. 'He was at the meeting on Monday night, when Seto went missing, he isn't one of your regulars and when I was working the other day, he said there is a plan to take over Kaiba corp.' Jou looked at Mokuba who nodded.

'There are a lot of new guys recently. They're kinda bossy. I've been advised to sign a merger and sell part of the company.'

'Why?'

'For good press.' Jou watched the ghosts expression. His eyes turned red and his heart looked broken.

'Listen, Moki. I know I'm no big business shot, but your brother worked really hard for that company, and he trusts you to carry it on, to make it better. He left it to you, not to them.'

'Jou…I can't. I can't do it.' Seto walked over placing his hand on the raven haired child's shoulder. Mokuba shuddered lightly and Jou smiled, taking the younger's hand,

'Listen to me. You are a Kaiba. You can be every bit as great as your brother. You do not need help from paid associates with no interest in you. You spent years watching Seto, hours on end. You know more than you think and Seto trusted you. You meant everything to him. I didn't know him well, but he wouldn't have handed it over to you if he didn't think you would have been ready. Mokuba, you can do this, he's watching over you, and he will be there every step of the way.' He looked into the tearful grey eyes, and squeezed his hand,

'You, you really think so?' Jou nodded,

'I know so.'

'I…I miss him so much. I don't know what to do. I need him, Jou. He was always there looking over my shoulder, helping me out-'

'How do you know he isn't there now?' Jou offered an honest smile to which Mokuba smiled back,

'I really hope he is. I miss him.'

'I know you do. It's ok. But you need to be strong. He wouldn't want to see you upset, he would want to see you move forward and avenge him. He'd want you to carry on his legacy and make him proud.' Mokuba dried his tears and looked at the blond. His mind had been made up long ago.

'I'll get you a lawyer. I know you could have never killed him, and you and your friends are the closest thing I have to family right now.'

'We will be with you every step of the way, Mokuba. We won't let you down.' The black blur whizzed over to the older blond and proceeded to hug him, just as the door opened.

'Mr Kaiba, your time is up.' He nodded to the policemen.

'Jou, be strong, I'll get you out of here.' Jou smiled as the boy left, the door shutting him into the darkness again…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Sorry if it's a little boring or cheesy, but I hope it clears up some stuff and that you all like it._

_My scan has been pushed to Wednesday and I've decided google is evil and not an accurate or good way of making myself feel better. However…chocolate and Disney on Ice is. So I'm booking tickets. HAHA._

_The weather has also been typically British and it's rained all day which made me stay in bed really late, especially after I had to take my sister for her bus at 7am. (silk PJs, rain, broken car heater. Not good.) Stuff also fell of my shelf at 4am last night, resulting in me turning on my light all ninja like whilst staring at my shelf for 10 mins whilst trying to calm down my heart rate which went so fast is actually hurt. And I almost screamed. Almost, but last time I did that my dad ran in naked with nothing but a pillow thinking we were being robbed…haha. _

_In the meantime I need to think of something special for my boyfriend for xmas…any ideas? I have everyone elses. Lol._

_Anyhoo, I hope you liked this – _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

Time dragged by slowly until the next afternoon came along. Jou was cold, tired and felt alone. He knew Kaiba was there, but they couldn't speak. Not now. Footsteps echoed again in the hall, and Jou looked to the door. He watched as it drew slowly open and Mokuba stepped in again. He gestured to the guard and the door was shut. Jou stood and began walking towards the boy, who smiled weakly.

'Hey.' Jou nodded his greeting back. 'I've got you on bail. You can leave, but you'll be at Kaiba mansion.' He frowned. 'They can't let you go free, as you're a major suspect, but I paid them enough,' he glanced to the side looking slightly uneasy, 'To basically place you under a house arrest.' He took a deep breath. 'It would be useless if you was at home, so you'll be coming with me…um, there'll be some guys guarding doors outside the mansion, but on the grounds you can do whatever you want.'

'So, I'm detained but at your house?'

'Pretty much.'

'And I can do anything?'

'Yup…' Mokuba rolled his eyes. He knew what Jou was like, and under any other circumstances, it would be a lot of fun. However, everything was so serious, something neither of them was used to, and Mokuba was still apprehensive. 'Get your…stuff, I guess.'

'Mokuba?' Jou looked at the little raven haired boy,

'I really appreciate this, you know.' Mokuba smiled.

'Come on, I have chef making dinner and work to do.' Jou nodded as Mokuba took his hand and dragged him out. Seto watched from the corner with a half smile, proud of his little brother, his predictable little brother.

The left the prison under the watchful eye of every officer on duty. Jou bowed his head, he felt ashamed, as if he had done something wrong. Well, as far as everyone else was concerned, he had. But, he had his own suspicions, he just had to look into it, prove his innocence. It wouldn't be easy under house arrest, it wouldn't have been easy anyway. However, the Kaiba brothers were on his side and everyone knew that they were undefeatable. Almost.

Once they had made it to Kaiba Mansion, Jou nervously walked inside. At the door stood two huge guards, armed and protected. He took a deep breath. It was the second time he'd been to the mansion, the first being after he'd met Kaiba when he transferred years ago.

The place seemed empty, dusty, as if something important was missing. As he walked forward into the foyer, the marble seemed to glow under the hazy hue of dust that made the air almost unbearable. Had it always been this way? Or had Mokuba become so engrossed by work and distressed by his brothers absence that the place had fallen to ruin? The blond sighed and continued down the halls, following the younger boy.

'I guess it's strange being here, without Seto.' Mokuba stood still and looked to the floor for a moment.

'Sort of. I never really saw him, so it's not like I notice that…but it feel empty. I felt alone before, he was always so busy, never having time for me, never wanting to see me. I know he loved me and he was doing his job, but…' he paused for a moment. 'The house seems to have died without him here. I don't come out of my room at 3am to see lights flickering at the end of the hallway, I don't hear the alarm at 5am. Though I sometimes put my own on…just because. It feels so much larger, like there is more responsibility, I'm not ready for it all. I need him, Jou.' Mokuba turned to look at the blond over his shoulder. Jou frowned. He needed to tell Mokuba about Kaiba, even though he knew to the youth it would sound like a fairytale, maybe even an insult to his intelligence. He could be offended as to why Kaiba chose him.

'Mokuba, I miss him too, you know, but I'm here for you, I promise.' The black haired boy nodded.

'Jou…' Mokuba turned around fully, 'I want to talk to you later, about who might have done this. Now there are no cameras or recordings or anything.'

'Sure I mean I…' The kid help up a hand and signalled silence,

'Not now, I'll show you to your room, you can get a shower and changed, and we'll talk over snacks. Sound good?' Jou nodded, a wide grin plastered on his face. Mokuba continued down the halls until he reached a door. 'Here. Make yourself at home.' He pushed open the door and Jou stepped inside. It was a cream bedroom, with mahogany furniture. Simple, plain. Huge fluffy bed sheets and a large French window with golden curtains. It was classic, and it was so much better than home. 'Is it ok?' Mokuba looked in at the blond who seemed to be in a strange awe.

'Um…yeah.' He turned around a little dazzled. Mokuba nodded and began to shut the door.

'Snacks in the living room in 40 minuets. I'll send someone to get you.' Jou nodded and the door shut. He walked over to the bed, and fell face forward onto it.

'I see you like my house?' the voice came from above, and brown eyes looked into radiant blue,

'No wonder you were an ass at school. I'd never wanna leave.' Seto smiled,

'Silly mutt. Just think, if we'd have been friends before this happened, you could have come here, we could have…' He smirked again and Jou bit his lip. Slowly, he leant over to the phantom, placing their lips together. The burn seared through his skin, electricity cracking on the flesh as his body again turned cold and his skin boiled. He could feel the ghostly arms wrap around him, and instinctively, he dropped to his back, knowing that should he have force, Kaiba would have pushed him down. He let his mouth open and the ghostly tongue caress his own. He shuddered as Kaiba's voice echoed in his bones,

_Mokuba are you ok … What has happened?_

_Who did this? … __Do you love me? __ … Why does this hurt?_

_Can you feel this? I wish I could…. I feel so alone… I feel empty…_

_Can you hear me? Is this real? … … Who am I?_

_Who did this? Can I trust you? Why is it dusty? …_

_Feel… I want to feel … … I want to touch his hair … I want to take this further… _

_Did the mansion always look like this? Is Mokuba ok? How is the company? … … _

_Are they hurting you Mokuba? Are you ready for this pressure? I wish I could help… _

_I wish I was here … I need to …_

The voice echoed through Jou, crippling and twisting his organs, retching at the tissue. His honey eyes began to burn as he tore himself from the kiss, his glassy eyes looking into the hollow sapphire abyss. He felt cold looking into them, lost, as if nothing was looking back, no soul. The words echoed wildly though him, until he flung himself up, straight through the spectre and into the bathroom, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had enough to deal with in his own head. As the door slammed and the shower turned on, Kaiba sat from the bed, empty eyes looking onwards. Had he done something wrong? All he wanted was to share himself with Jou, give himself over fully, experience something that the living could not, as they couldn't share those experiences. His own icy eyes began to melt, as the vacant space inside him began to tear asunder, ripping him apart from inside, the vacuum pulling the nothingness in all direction, a black hole in the pit of his chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Seen as you were all so nice, I posted a new chapter. I've not been in a writing mood lately. What with all the medical stuff. Had my consultation on Wednesday…scan is now Monday. Results Tuesday after. I'm absolutely terrified so if anyone has any calming words, they're very much appreciated. Haha. Please no medical processes or horror stories, I've cried enough over that! Haha. But I'm working until Wednesday. So if I don't update anything, that is why. Mainly. Check DA for updates info if you care._

_The reason I'm updating this over Puppy Rescue and Business Predicament is simple. BP requires editing, which I need time patience for. PR is being written for a friend, and I really don't want to fuck it up in my bad moods. I want to research I properly, where as this story is thoughtless and other than asking a random fact from a friend it's already written._

_Anyhoo thanks for reading this far, let me know what you think,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_Xxx_

_(Don't forget new Poll)_


	15. Chapter 15

Jou sat across from Mokuba. The living room was crème and cosy, a huge fire on the right hand wall. He looked at the black haired kid who was licking his fingers after eating an éclair. Jou looked at his empty plate again. He'd nibbled on a few things, a couple of finger sandwiches, some jam tarts, canopies, one or two éclairs and half a dozen picnic eggs. But no matter how hard he tried to eat more, his appetite just wasn't up to it. He wasn't hungry. Not since he'd left Kaiba alone on the bed.

'Something up?' Mokuba looked up, his fingers still before his chin, he paused. Jou bit his lip and looked up,

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

'You have a lot to tell me. It might make a start.' Jou nodded.

'Moki…' the younger boy nodded slowly, 'Do you believe in ghosts?' Mokuba sat for a moment and thought about the question.

'Ghosts?'

'Yes.' Jou leant forward, watching the younger mans face.

'Ghosts that haunt and scare, or possessing things or that feeling you get when you are near something that belonged to a dead person?'

'Ummm. The first.' Jou screwed up his face as he said it. Mokuba leant back into the chair.

'I dunno. I suppose I do. Why?'

'Would you believe me if I said your brother is…haunting me?' Jou said the words slowly, watching Mokuba's reaction. At first he looked like he would laugh, but then he paused and his face seemed to straighten out and look more serious.

'Why would he haunt you?'

'I'd like to know that too.' Grey eyes looked on sceptically.

'Can you prove it?' Mokuba now leaned forward, interested.

'I guess I could try.'

'How?' excited he leant forward.

'Ask me something?' Jou looked over to Seto who rolled his eyes in agreement.

'Um, ok, on Monday what price were the stocks?'

'$7.' Seto said quickly and Jou nodded.

'$7 apparently.' Mokuba smiled.

'Easy enough. Can I ask something more personal?'

'Yeah.' Seto nodded.

'In Seto's bottom drawer in his office, there is something only we know about. Something not even the cameras catch. I'll believe you if you can tell me what it is.' Mokuba leant forward in anticipation, his eyes narrowing with amusement.

'A photo album. Of our parents when we we're young.' Seto smiled weakly, his eyes clouding over.

'A photo album with your parents when you were little.' Jou said it slowly. He watched Mokuba's eyes well up and his breath turn shallow.

'W…what's on the last page?'

'A photo of you and Seto, holding hands in front of Kyoto Castle, 1998.' Jou repeated what Seto had said and the youngest boy began to cry.

'I want to believe you. I really do. I just…I don't understand.' Jou walked over and held Mokuba in his arms as he began to cry.

'I didn't either. It was really really hard to get used to. You know, he loves you. He watches over you every day, he's here now. When you weren't upset he thought you didn't care.' Mokuba began to wail even more.

'I'm sorry! Seto I'm sorry. I love you! I miss you! I need you! Come back! I can't do this on my own, I can't! I'm not ready, I can't handle the pressure, the people, I can't be alone at night, I need you when I'm scared when they scare me, why aren't you here? Why did you leave me? Why did you-' Mokuba's breaths became rapid and Jou gently stroked his messy hair. Kaiba walked over slowly and embraced his little brother. Soaked eyes looked up and goosebumps prickled the younger's skin. 'Why is it cold?' Jou smirked,

'He's hugging you. I can leave if you want. You can tell him everything you need to. I don't know if you can hear or see him, but he's here.'

'Can I? I can have time with him? …sort of?' Jou nodded,

'I'll go to my room. Just shout if you need me.' Mokuba nodded and Jou stood up. As he turned to look over his shoulder he could see Seto on the arm of the sofa, smiling as he looked at his brother. Mokuba was talking, but facing away from Kaiba, but motioning as if someone was there. 'Moki, other way.' Mokuba looked up and then spun around to face his brother, Jou gave him a thumbs up and closed the door before leaning against it. It was like it should be. He could see them both, together, like they should be. By the time he got upstairs, his eyes felt heavy and he really needed to sleep. He hadn't had the chance to explain anything about the body or suspects to Mokuba, but it wasn't important, not right now. He'd been almost reunited with his brother, and that was enough for one night. Pushing open his bedroom door, he sat on the bed. He flopped backwards, staring at the ceiling. Despite the warm feeling of the Kaiba rooms, the house itself felt cold, empty, haunted. Even though it was haunted, it didn't feel friendly. There was something missing, that much was undeniable but there was nothing to be done. He sighed before going to put on his pyjamas, pulling shut the large gold curtains. Just as he got into the bed, there was a knock at the door.

'Yeah?' Jou froze, looking at the door. As it pushed open, Mokuba stood there, looking apprehensive.

'Hey, Jou?'

'Yeah?' Relaxed the blond began to get into bed.

'I have nightmares a lot.' He looked to the floor. 'I usually get in bed with Seto, but, he isn't here right now, well, I can't see him. Would it be ok if I…' Jou smiled. It would be strange, but he couldn't refuse that kid. He just looked so lost and alone. The blond patted the bed and smirked,

'Pull up a duvet and jump in.' the boy smiled and ran over, diving at the quilts. It would be nice not to be alone, especially in a strange house. He would never admit it, but Jou also had nightmares, about his father, about what had happened before. As Mokuba curled into the bed, Jou smiled and clicked off the lamp. He nodded to the phantom in the corner, who had become teary at the sight.

'Good night.' Jou whispered, and turned over, the younger Kaiba holding on behind him…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_Sorry it's only short, I have my scan at 8.15 and I'm so nervous I feel sick. I needed to take my mind off things to I wrote this, I hope you all like it. It's a bit fluffy and not brilliantly relevant to pushing things forward but it joins them nicely I think. Plus I like Mokuba, he reminds me of my sister, only he eats less. Anyway I'm up early tomorrow to drink a lot of water before the hospital, followed by 10.5 hours at work (ish.) I'm really tired after my friend was 19 last night so I'm going to go to sleep now. If you all review I'll update tomorrow. (I'll go with 10 reviews by 8.30pm GMT from different people, so certain people can't cheat. Not that I don't trust you, 8 must be by people with log ins…hehe.) If not, it'll be Wednesday ish I think. Haha._

_Please R&R_

_Much Love_

_AB_

_xxx_


	16. Chapter 16

Kaiba sat in the corner of the room. He wasn't able to sleep, he had no need to, and for that reason he had sat, unmoving in the corner of the room all night. He'd watched his brother toss and turn and then cuddle into the sleeping blond, who had accepted him. The brunet walked slowly to the end of the bed, and sat down gently at the foot, he brushed Jou's hair gently, before kissing his brother. He felt excluded and alone. He watched them, their physical contact, the bond they could build and share, and the hole in his chest began to grow. He could feel himself dissolving into nothingness, fast disappearing as he learned that he would no longer be needed. He would be replaced, as all people were. He moved away from the bed, backing away slowly, vanishing as he did so.

Jou felt a breeze over his face and grumbled slightly as he woke up. He turned over to see the black mess at his shoulder. Ruffling a hand into the mop he smiled. It was strange to share a bed, but it had also been rather comforting. He had never really spent enough time with Shizuka, and they had always had separate rooms. Mokuba grumbled and his eyes opened slowly, strained from sleep.

'Morning.' Jou smiled, sitting up slowly. Mokuba groan and closed his eyes again. Laughing, Jou pulled himself from the bed and tucked the blanket around the half sleeping boy. He then dragged himself to the bathroom to shower and change. By the time he'd come out, Mokuba had left. Jou shrugged it off and headed out to the living room, guessing that the child would likely be there.

When he arrived, he found his suspicions correct. Mokuba was sat in the arm chair cross legged, eating scones.

'Jou, sit down. I wanna talk about everything. We have a court hearing next week,' he took a bite and swallowed the scone. Jou fidgeted slightly before sitting down.

'Um ok. Where shall I start?'

'Monday night. Where were you?' The child took out a notepad and began to scribble. Jou smiled at how serious Mokuba was taking everything. His brother would be proud.

'I was at work. I'm a taxi driver.'

'Did you see anything when driving around?' Mokuba looked over to him, still writing.

'I took a man to Kaiba corp. he had a meeting. I saw him a few days ago too, he said they were taking over. He didn't seem to care much about Seto. He was a little strange.'

'Name?'

'I don't know…I can describe him?' Mokuba nodded and Jou continued, 'He wears a suit…' Mokuba laughed, it was a start, but most people in the company wore suits, 'About 5 foot 6, black hair that's turning grey. Ummm…he has wrinkles under his eyes and was wearing a long tie both times. It looked blue-ish.' He bit his lip, 'I think he had a black leather case with him. He speaks really slowly, a dull voice.' Mokuba nodded and continued to write,

'I think I know who you mean. Has he said anything?'

'He said they're buying out the company and to tell no one.'

'Great.' Mokuba rolled his eyes, the pressure had already begun. 'When did you find out Seto died?'

'A few days later when he was at my house. I freaked out and we discovered he was dead.' Mokuba seemed to accept this,

'And the body?'

'We decided we needed to find it. So maybe he could rest in peace or whatever. We thought about it and decided to search the woods.'

'Why the woods?'

'Why not? It's warm enough to decompose, tracks can be hidden, and only dumb people would hide a body there, so if you we're intelligent the blame could easily be passed on.'

'You think someone intelligent did it?'

'We think someone in the meeting did it.' Mokuba took a long drawing breath. He had been afraid of that. Whilst Kaiba corp. held significant power, taking on the team from the takeover wouldn't be easy, not with his inexperience.

'How did you uncover the body?'

'I tripped over it. It was half buried. We brushed the leaves off the rest.' Mokuba nodded.

'Anything else?'

'Not really. We told the police straight away.' Mokuba placed the notepad down and took a sip of tea that was next to the plate of scones. Jou leant back into the sofa nervously. He took a few deep breaths.

'Mokuba?' he paused, 'What happens if they don't find the killer?'

'They will.'

'How can you be sure?'

'I'm funding a detective.' Jou smiled,

'Good. I'm really nervous.'

'Why?' Mokuba leant forward,

'I'm finding everything I know with help of Seto, but he can't really give a court statement and I'll look crazy. He tells me a lot of things that I otherwise wouldn't know. It makes me suspicious doesn't it?' Mokuba nodded slowly. He couldn't lie, Jou was primary suspect.

'There is a lot going against you, it's cost a fortune to bail you out. It was favourable that I'm related to Seto, but they seem to have piled up evidence from somewhere.' Jou's eyes flashed with fear. His heart began to race. Evidence? What evidence? Where could they get evidence from someone who was never involved? He began to hyperventilate and panic washed over him. Mokuba rushed over and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Jou, calm down. It's fine. I'm going to look at the evidence tomorrow to see what my opinion is on it. There aren't any witnesses to the crime so you're safe, they have to check everything properly. Besides, my detective is awesome, he'll work it out, he's the best. He really is.' Jou nodded to the kid, but he couldn't shake the chilling thoughts from his mind. Someone had evidence against him. But there was none. There couldn't be. He wasn't there. Unless…unless someone was paying for evidence to be made, for it to be easily found and ruin his innocence.

'Mokuba?' Jou looked hesitantly into grey pools, 'Where was the evidence found?' Mokuba paused, he hadn't wanted to go into things this far.

'A few places.' He took a deep breath, looking away. 'Your bedroom. Your car. The body. And I think some of it is school cameras.' Jou's heart stopped dead in his chest. Half of that evidence couldn't exist.

'Mokuba, could anyone plant the evidence…to frame me?' Mokuba froze, his mind ticking over.

'I'll call the detective.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_8 reviews! Not bad! So I posted today as promised! _

_I went to York today too, Jorvik. I love it haha. I'm way too into learning. Went to 'The Deep' last week too! Don't know where I'll go next! (Except Disney on Ice tomorrow…I'm so excited!)_

_Anyway, I hope you're all liking it, sorry about the shortness, I'm still a bit out of it but trying to finish everything by end of November for the competition in December so I need to work on my other 2 stories._

_Anyway,_

_Please _

_R&R_

_Much love and kisses_

_AB_

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

'Yes.' There was a long pause. 'I understand…I see. Tomorrow? That's fine. Is that everything?...Yes. Thank you.' The phone clicked down. Grey eyes looked at the black receiver in the cradle. They slowly drew up to the mirror above the phone and Mokuba frowned. That was not the news he had been expecting. He sighed before turning his back on himself and heading to the lounge. Jou hadn't really moved from there all day. The black haired kid hadn't really known what to say to him. He knew he had to say something, but knowing what, was almost impossible. He'd spoken to the inspector, and the investigation was not going well. They had evidence. Hard evidence. And anything against any other person was near on impossible to find. Mokuba knew what they would have to do, should none be found. He'd become a Kaiba, a Kaiba his brother would be proud of. He would frame someone. Anyone else. For that is what a Kaiba did. They looked after their own. Jou was not a Kaiba, but he might as well be. He had helped Mokuba when Seto was alive, and now his brother had died, Jou was still there. They could support each others, like brothers. Taking a deep breath, Mokuba walked into the lounge to see Jou half asleep across the sofa. He smiled to himself and decided to leave the talk until later. He shut the door gently and headed upstairs.

Jou stirred on the bed as ice rushed through his body. He jumped to a sitting position to see Kaiba sat on the sofa, watching him.

'You know, that's damn fucking creepy.' Jou rubbed his eyes and looked onwards at the ghost.

'And? What you gonna do about it? Kill me?' Jou rolled his eyes and Seto laid back. No matter what happened between the two, they would always argue. 'Do you only sleep and eat?'

'Pretty much.' Jou swung his legs around to the floor and relaxed back into the sofa.

'So you really are like a mutt then?'

'And you really are like a mutt then?' Jou mimicked Seto's voice rolling his eyes.

'Happy, aren't we?' Jou just grumbled and got up, messing his hair up until it seemed to fall correctly. When the blond exhaled loudly, Seto drifted over. 'What's wrong?' He looked into the freezing red eyes which glared back angrily. Jou stormed away.

'I've been blamed for your fucking murder.'

'So? You didn't do it.' Seto looked on confused. Why the hell was Jounouchi so annoyed? They had no evidence.

'They found fucking evidence all over the place.' Seto opened his mouth and snapped it shut again.

'They found…what?'

'That's right. Fucking evidence. That I killed you. Me. Killed. You.' Jou tugged at his hair and screamed, 'I swear to god I will kill whoever did this?'

'You're so sweet.'

'I'm so fucking mad. They killed you, that's bad, and I'm sorry, but now they're framing me. And they're making it specific. Not just anyone, they _picked _me, and from what it sounds, I ain't getting off of this easy.' Seto watched. He knew the blond had a temper, but this? He walked up behind slowly, wrapping ghostly arms around the solid waist. Jou felt his ribs ice over, his blood turn cold and his skin prickle. He could feel his heart race and his breath stop. He paused for a moment before walking forward, straight through the embrace. Kaiba watched. He felt the heat pass through his arms, but he hadn't expected it. He didn't have the real strength to hold Jounouchi in and pull him back. For that he needed blood. He needed bones and muscle and skin. He needed life. He froze. He needed life. If he had that, just that, this would all be over. Jounouchi wouldn't hate him. They would be together.

No. No they wouldn't. The bond they shared was not through flesh and nerves. It wasn't with mingled breaths and close encounters. It was something different. Something on a completely different level. A unison only they could share, that blood and bone could not even touch, for touch, was not necessary. They had an emotional connection, they could feel each other, but in spirit, a gift not even the closest of lovers could experience. True, they would never experience the euphoric of sensation of sex and the emotional bonding it could bring…but they were happy. They had each other. With life, they could have never understood each other like they now did.

Seto watched as Jou left, storming up the stairs. His chest began to feel hollow as the vast space inside of him grew. He could feel himself fading away, fading into nothingness as the need for his entity vanished. His eyes burned as Jou faded from sight. He knew what he had to do. He needed to find his killer on his own. He needed to tell Jou, prove his innocence. He needed to do something, anything. But how can one with no matter gather believable evidence? He couldn't set up cameras or collect objects. He couldn't give a statement. He fell to his knees, staring at the space where Jou had stood. He needed to help the blond, but how?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mokuba heard the door slam across the hall. Jou must be awake. Taking a deep breath he headed over, knocking gently on the door as he pushed it open. Inside was Jounouchi, throwing pillows at the wall, his eyes streaming as he kicked the air and screamed at nothingness. Mokuba took a step back, afraid of the angry blond.

'Hey.' He swallowed. Jou dropped the pillow, exhaled and looked over to the kid.

'Hey.' He sat on the floor as the black haired boy walked over, sitting across.

'We can see the evidence tomorrow.'

'I'm screwed, aren't I?' Mokuba averted his eyes and bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer. Jou nodded. He was right.

'I'm trying my best. It's just so hard. I don't know what to do. The investigator can't find anything. Whoever is doing this is clever.'

'Don't you have the videos from the night Seto was murdered?' Mokuba shook his head.

'No cameras in Seto's office. He likes his privacy.' Jou nodded. It sounded right. 'We're watching the videos outside his office and ones of the street. There has to be something somewhere. A pinprick of information, of evidence. We need that.' Jou nodded again. He felt sick. He knew where this was heading, and he knew it wasn't going to turn out well for him. Not in the slightest.

'So, am I going to be found guilty?' He fell backwards, looking at the ceiling. Mokuba laid besides him.

'Honestly Jou?' Mokuba paused, 'I really don't know.' Jou sighed and Mokuba got up. Jou didn't watch the child leave, but he raised his hand as the door shut. He tilted his head, inspecting his fingers, rolling his eyes back as phantom hands mingled with his own. He turned over onto his left side, staring at the wall.

'You know, I'm scared. I'm never usually scared. It's hard to deal with.' Seto sat down behind Jou, staring at the same blank spot. 'I want to convince myself it'll be ok. I want to. But I can't. I can't lie to myself like that. I know what will happen. No matter who your brother hires, it could be Hercule Pirot or Sherlock Holmes, I'm not going to win at court. They're too smart. We can't win. They're doing this right and they're going to get away with murder.' Seto nodded.

'Jou?'

'Yeah?' Jou closed his eyes, breathing softly,

'I know who did it…'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_How are we all? I need to see the new Harry Potter, I'm really excited! Haha! I neeeeeeed to see it! Lol. No one ruin it. _

_Anyway, I'm keeping off the subject of my illness, which for those of you who care, I'm going to the hospital on Tuesday for results. I'm scared, but I can't change it. So what will be, will be. Que Sera Sera. Cos I speak latin like that._

_I'm gonna base when I update on how many reviews. I'll update when I get 12 reviews. And not before! Haha._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I have nothing much to report that's new really…haha_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	18. Chapter 18

Jou looked at Seto. He _knew?_

'How…how did you find out?' He looked up into the huge blue eyes, stepping slowly forwards. Seto took a deep breath.

'I followed them. I had a look in the Kaiba building. I went to my office. I remember most of it. I remember…' His eyes began to water, and the glass slid down his cheek. 'I…I was at my desk…' He paused, taking a deep breath, 'They walked in. Six men, all in suits. They had a business preposition. They sat down.' He nodded to himself. 'We talked for a while, they wanted a large portion of shares. I refused.' His eyes turned to steel as he froze with his mouth open. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and shut his mouth as he opened them. Jou continued to watch, remaining silent. 'After I refused, one of them got angry. They threatened that I wouldn't be on top forever. I laughed, and buzzed to have them sent away. Security guards came, they were removed.' Seto began slowly walking around before standing before the large French windows, which looked out over the garden. He smiled at the roses in the buds. He loved roses. They were delicate but dangerous if you didn't treat them right. Touch them wrong and they could leave you scarred.

'Seto?' Jou walked up to him, glancing out of the window. He saw nothing, and then looked back to the ghost. 'Hey? What happened?' Seto's face snapped towards Jou, his eyes soft with a crystal layer on top. He was breaking, and Jou could tell.

'I…I stayed at work, as planned. Called Mokuba, I'd be home in an hour. I finished my coffee, closed my laptop and put it in the top drawer as always.' He turned away from Jou, his eyes revealing his emotions. He needed to be strong right now, and misty eyes would ruin that. He took another long pause before speaking. 'I left the building to go to the car park. The valet had left over an hour ago, and I was shutting up. As I got to the car door I heard voices. I turned around and no one was there. I shrugged it off and pulled out my keys. As I did I felt a dull pain on the back of my head. It felt…cold. I felt my head hit the front of the car and my chest hit the floor. I remember muffled voices and everything suddenly feeling cold. I remember trying to move my fingers, but I couldn't. I couldn't move my lips, and when I tried to speak my throat felt like there was wool in it. The sound was drained, but I could feel the strain. I couldn't move my lips, and I couldn't feel my thoughts slipping away. They became more basic. Firstly, I wanted to know what was happening. Then, why I was cold. Where I was. Where I was going. Eventually, I didn't know who I was, and everything became icy. It was lonely…' He choked on his own words before speaking again. 'I…I don't remember much else, except for a searing heat and then waking up in bed. When I woke up, no one seemed to acknowledge me, but that was fine. It seemed normal, OK. I found myself…in your room, in your house. I didn't know where I was until you came home, and to this day, I still don't know why I was there.' He took a deep breath again, raising his black sleeve to his eyes to dust away the hollow tears. Jou slowly raised a hand, and placed it on his shoulder.

'It's ok, Seto.'

'Jou, I know it was them, but I didn't see them. I could barely hear them. I know it was. I saw their faces. But there is no evidence. My car is parked in a private area. I don't allow security cameras in case I have a private meeting there. Jou…I'm…I'm sorry.' Jou walked over to the sofa, falling onto it and burying his head in a pillow. So this was it? Kaiba had gone out, to do everything he could to find the culprit and it had all come back negative. He couldn't remember. He never saw the killer. There was no evidence. Nothing. Nada. Absolute zero. He felt his blood boil and his eyes burn. Now, he was a man, and he wouldn't cry over this. He wouldn't cry over being framed and sent down for a crime he didn't commit. Much less, be sent down for killing Kaiba, the man, though he hated to admit it, he was falling in love with. With as much force as he could muster, Jou threw down the pillow he was holding to his face and stormed out of the room. He couldn't be near Kaiba, not right now. He couldn't watch him, it was becoming heart breaking, and it was killing him inside.

Seto watched as Jou left, his heart slowly tearing. He hoped that his knowledge would help Jou, help him to find evidence. He had been wrong. The blond didn't seem to care, he seemed angry, upset, like the news was useless, hurtful if anything. Why? Was it so bad? Seto could feel everything in his life melt away, everything important, everything that mattered. He could feel the huge hole inside him grow, the vast space expanding into nothingness, a nothingness that would eventually take him over, letting him vanish with it. He sat down on the edge of the sofa. Maybe that was the best thing for him. To vanish away from existence. That way he wouldn't be a problem, not for Mokuba, not for Jou. He really wasn't needed anymore, and there was nothing he could do to aid anything or anyone.

Jou sat on the bed. He could see the sky turning red, and it would soon fade to black. He felt bad after walking from Kaiba, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to cry, and it was something he didn't want the ghost to see. Not again. He was better than that. He had dealt with much worse, and he would continue to do so. That was who he was. He was Katsuya Jounouchi, and he was a man. And nothing would stop him. He needed to prove himself innocent. He had to do this. Not just for himself, but for Kaiba. He wanted justice for the ghost, and he was determined to stop at nothing until he could achieve that. He took a deep breath, it was a long shot, but he knew what he had to do. He rolled over and looked at the phone on the bedside. 8.15. The station was open until 9. He wasn't sure how he would do this, or if it would even work, but he needed to do something, he picked up the phone and dialled slowly, holding his breath.

One ring.

Two rings.

'Hello, Domino Police Station.' The voice echoed in his ears.

'Hello. I have information concerning the Kaiba case.' There was a pause,

'Who is speaking please?'

'I prefer to remain anonymous.' There was a long pause. Jou knew the line was likely to be tapped, especially now it involved Kaiba.

'Very well. Continue.' There was a long pause, and the voice sounded bored.

'He was murdered on Monday.'

'Right.' The voice seemed to already know this.

'He was murdered by someone who he had a meeting with earlier that day. The last meeting of the day.'

'And what evidence do you have to support this?' Jou could hear chewing on the other end of the line, it was the receptionist, the fed up woman who had taken his clothes.

'I spoke to a witness.'

'The name of the witness please.'

'I am calling as they wish to remain unknown. They fear their lives.' Jou paused…maybe that was a little dramatic? There was a long pause.

'Very well. I will have it noted and passed on to the correct department.' She paused, 'Is there anything else?'

'No.' Jou said slowly before clicking down the phone. He exhaled. That had been a lot harder than he had anticipated. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He felt a cold wind breeze by his ear and he looked to the blue eyed phantom besides him. 'Thanks.' He whispered turning over to lay across the ghostly arm. Seto nodded, planting a delicate kiss on Jou's head, his icy lips burning the tanned skin slightly.

'They will solve it, you know.' Seto sighed, looking at the blond.

'Yeah, I'm just worried what their conclusion will be…' He paused, closing his eyes, 'I keep having nightmares about what might go wrong.'

'Nothing will go wrong.' Seto whispered, though he was trying to convince himself more. It was unexplainable. For six years he had hated Jounouchi, detested everything he stood for. They had formed a new connection, a bond that neither understood. Jounouchi filled the strange hole in his chest, and he needed to be with him to feel whole, to feel complete.

Jou looked up as he felt the cold hand take his own, encasing it in ice. He looked up, he was burnt by the touch of the phantom, so, was Seto froze by his? Like fire and ice. Opposites, always destroying each other and cancelling each other out. That is who they were, what they were meant to be. But when the fire was extinguished and the ice melted, what would be left of them?

Seto stroked the blond locks gently, frowning at how still the remained.

'Jou?'

'Mmm?' The blond was already falling asleep.

'Can I stay here tonight, with you, just like this, just this once?' Jou nodded slowly, trying his best to keep his heart rate low and steady. He tucked his head towards the ghosts shoulder, listening softly to the silence around him. Scorching ice tickled his torso and leg where he touched the ghost, but he didn't care. It was pain, but it was pain from Seto, and he knew the spectre could feel it too. It was something they shared. Them, and them alone. It was their bond, the key to their unique relationship.

As Jou closed his eyes he could feel sleep falling heavily upon him. He could feel the weight press down on his body and force him from reality. As it lightened, he opened his eyes slowly. Kaiba was still there, brushing his hair. This time, it moved. He watched the golden bangs move behind his ear, and he reached up to touch the hand which did this.

There it was. He touched it. It was solid. He could feel the soft skin, the blood coursing through the veins. He could feel the pulse in the wrist and the hairs on the skin. He ran his fingers gently up to Seto's arm, and over his shoulder. He didn't understand, but he didn't want it to stop. He was there, right now, with Kaiba, and he was real. He leant in gently, touching his lips upon the brunets. He drew back slowly when he felt the softness upon his own. He could feel the leathery softness, their mingled breaths and the overwhelming smell of mint. He reached out and touched the wispy coffee locks, twisting them between his fingers.

'Is…is this real?' he looked up into the tender blue eyes, which saddened as he did so.

'No.' there was a pause. 'You're not awake. You're experiencing a world I created in my mind. When we kiss, we can feel each others thoughts. When you dream, you can experience them.' He smiled, stroking Jou's cheek. 'I didn't know if it would work, it was just a hypothesis, but it seems to have been proven true.' He leant in, kissing the blond. Jou parted his lips, allowing Seto to let their tongues touch, exploring the inviting cavern of his mouth. He pulled the brunet closer, running his hands over his soft skin. As the pace quickened, Jou pulled away, his eyes streaming with tears. Seto raised a finger, dusting them lightly away.

'Seto, I can't do this.' Seto rested his head on Jou's nose. He was afraid of this. 'This isn't real. I don't want to experience something that we can't share, something we won't have. I don't want to long for something that doesn't exist in the real world.' Seto's eyes began to water.

'You, you don't want to long for me, do you?' Jou paused looking into the splitting blue eyes, his heart was pierced and he felt sick. As his own tears fell, the world became cold and Jou woke up in bed, alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_Longest chapter yet! I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. This story is also on DeviantART, and the people on there made up the total reviews to 12. I understand a lot of you didn't like my asking for reviews, but I need you to understand that I want to be an author. This is one of the stories I want to try and publish. I need feedback about everything, good and bad. I've said this on another story and on DA, but I know not everyone reads there and I want you all to know this. _

_I know this story is confusing, with errors as mistakes. I'm not perfect and I don't want reviews saying how good I am. I need your help to improve, and I can't do this without you. So I am not holding my story 'hostage', it's my work, that I am sharing to get feedback. I stay up until 2/3am in the morning some nights to write, despite everything else going on in my life like most authors do. So yes, I want feedback, no matter what it is. I don't mind if you only want to say that you like it, or that you hate it, or…whatever! I just need to know what you're thinking. I also want to thank someone. They're anonymous, so I can't reply, anyway 'Triva', I want to thank you for your lovely comment. After others I received I felt a little down and I considered not uploading for a while. This is because someone said my readers aren't obliged to review me, whilst this is true, it made me feel like I shouldn't be obliged to carry on, if people won't support me. Anyway, you're comment was really nice, and I want to let you know, that I am not 'brave', even though things are stressful. I know people who cope with so much worse, but I felt really warm when you said that, so I want to thank you. I upload because I like to write, because I want to get better. If people ask me for a review, I will give it them, and I will give it honestly. I put a lot of time and effort into everything I write, and whilst I understand not everyone has time for a review, or enough to say to write it down, I want to let you know I read everything. I take in everything and use it for the next time I write. I want to thank the people who continuously review my work, all of the time, there are a few of you, and you know who you are. I love all of my readers, and I love that you read my work, but please understand that without feedback, I will not get any better and I know most authors want reviews. I know a lot of my readers are authors and if any of them asked me to read and review them, I would. And just to let everyone know, I am not a hypocrite, I also review what I read, to let people know what I am thinking. I'm sorry for the lengthy author note. But yeah, I really need people to understand where I am coming from and I thank the many of you who did, who support me, and those that continue to do so. _

_Anyway_

_Please R&R as usual_

_Love _

_AB_

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting up slowly, he ruffled a hand through his hair. Had that really happened? No. It was definitely a dream. Or was it? Had he even dreamt it, or did he just want to dream it? The constant stream of questions bounced around his head, cracking his skull. He groaned and flopped back down to the pillow. He could see the sunlight streaming through the curtains, highlighting the bedroom in a hazy golden glow. Morning had come too soon and he was unprepared. He rolled onto his side to stare out of the window, savouring a few more precious moments under the blanket. After taking a deep breath he swung his legs out and placed his feet on the cold floor. Frowning he pulled himself up and out and headed slowly over to the window.

As he gazed out over the gardens he felt his fingertips gently brush his own lips. How much of last night had been _real_? He shook his head, there was little with Kaiba that was real. It was pointless even debating it, eventually, it would all amount to nothingness.

Sighing, he walked over to the dresser to pull on a sweater and slacks before heading downstairs. Mokuba was already in the kitchen eating some sort of multi-coloured cereal with milk. Jou sat down across from him, resting his head in his hands.

'Morning.' Mokuba chimed between mouthfuls, 'Sleep OK?'

'I think so,' Jou nodded, 'You?' Mokuba nodded happily and slid the cereal box over to Jou. He inspected the box and the contents before presuming it safe to eat and poured it into a bowl. Surely green and blue hoops weren't healthy? They looked slightly radioactive. Hesitantly he pushed some into his mouth, and finding it mostly tasteless, he continued.

'The inspector is coming over later to day. He has some photographs and what not.'

'Right.' Jou nodded.

'I know you called the police, by the way.' Mokuba said the words casually, causing Jou to almost choke. 'They route those types of calls, Jou. It makes it look bad, like you're trying to plant it on someone else. Who gave you the information?' His grey eyes looked up, straight into a guilt-ridden brown. Jou chewed slowly, before swallowing and beginning to speak.

'Seto told me. He told me how he died. How he was killed. He says he knows it was them.'

'Jou…' Mokuba's eyes began to water, 'Jou, you can't use Seto for evidence.' He paused, 'If they ask to see someone in court and you can't produce, it won't look good. I know you thought you were helping Seto, but you're making it hard for yourself. Seto is gone, he's dead, there isn't much we can do to help him now, but we can still save you, okay?' The black haired boy pleaded with Jou, who simply nodded. 'I'm sorry Jou. I know you're both trying to help each other. Seto's smart, so he misses the obvious and you…' he bit his lip, 'You just want to help too much. I know you care about friends and everything, but don't rush into anything stupid. OK?' Jou nodded again. 'Anyway, go put a suit on or something, you can't really meet an inspector in slacks.' Mokuba smiled. The blond looked away again and this time struggled to make eye contact,

'Mokuba, I don't have a suit. I can't leave the house so I can't get one.' He stood up and began to walk away, 'I'm sorry, I'll just put a shirt and my school trousers on.' Mokuba watched as he left, hanging his head slightly. It had never graced the child's mind that Jou had come from a poor background and he would never have needed formal attire. Thinking, Mokuba pushed away his cereal and headed upstairs.

Jou sat on the bed. He'd thrown clothes all around the room trying to find something sophisticated to wear but had found nothing. His school trousers were torn from fights, his shirts were creased and stains and god only knows what had happened to his better pair of jeans. It was no use. He'd have to wear whatever he could find, and that would be that.

Honey eyes darted to the door as a sharp knock echoed. Fuck, the inspector was here already? The door opened slowly, and Mokuba poked his head around.

'Can I come in?' Jou simply shrugged,

'It's your house.' Mokuba smiled and walked in carrying a suit-bag. Jou looked over at it, confused as Mokuba laid it down gently on the bed. He unzipped it slowly and stood back. Jou looked to Mokuba's face and back to the suit. His grey eyes were slightly teary and he wore a saddened smile on his face.

'This, this was Seto's suit. It was the first suit he wore when he became sole owner of Kaiba corp. He wore it to his first meeting, and, despite it being slightly small, he always kept it. It means a lot to me. It was going to be mine, it was a promise we had.' He smiled to himself, wiping away his tears, 'But, as you can see, I'm barely 5 foot 4. This suit is three years old.' He bit his lip, 'It should fit you, Jou.' The blond looked on, was he serious? He couldn't wear that. That was Seto's and it was obviously something very important to the brothers. He couldn't wear it, he couldn't ruin it. 'Jou, I know what you're thinking, but please. I want you to wear it.' Mokuba smiled faintly again and headed out. 'I'll see you in fifteen minuets.' He closed the door until it clicked, leaving Jou alone with the clothes.

For a few long moments, he did nothing but stare at it. It was wool. Black wool. Woven thinly. He ran his fingers softly over the top, the tips slightly sinking in. It smelt just like Kaiba used to. Clean, fresh, slightly minty. He paused for a moment before gently pulling it out of the bag. Yes. He held it up to himself. Yes, it would fit. He took off his clothes before sliding on the pants. He clipped them on his waist, observing them in the mirror. A little tighter than most clothes he had worn, but the length was perfect. He continued to pull on the white shirt, waistcoat and jacket. When he was done he fastened the blue tie around his neck, tucking the collar over it. He stood back to look at himself. It was strange. Not only was he wearing a suit, but every fibre of the cloth seemed to hug him, warm him. He ran a hand over the arm, before it met the other and took grip. This was Kaiba's suit. It had belonged to him. Mokuba was letting him wear it. As he turned around, he jumped back slightly to see a saddened Seto leaning against the back wall. Before Jou could even open his mouth, Seto spoke.

'It looks good on you.' He smiled painfully, sorrow and pride glinting in his blue eyes. A bell chimed and Mokuba shouted upstairs.

…The inspector had arrived.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_So, we get to find out what the evidence is next chapter. Maybe. Depends how it goes, lol._

_My scan came back all clear so I'm on some powder stuff for 5 weeks to try and sort my stomach out, should this fail, it's cameras. I have til Jan. My back is agonising from JuiJitsu, but it was soooo damn good to be back, ahah._

_My boyfriend left my car lights on too, so I got to watch lots of men bump start my car down hill, was really fun, but, it didn't work and Daddy had to rescue me. I love daddy lol. My car is now on charge and I need to pay £80 for new tires tomorrow, which killed me a little inside if I'm totally honest. _

_Christmas comp starts next week for those who care, ask if you want the rules, though I think most of you know._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this,_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Love AB_

_x_


	20. Chapter 20

Jou stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. The inspector was a tall man. Thin with hollowed out cheek bones. He wasn't wearing a brown coat like he had expected. He didn't have short brown hair. No. The inspector had long messy grey hair, tied back into a knotted pony tail. Jou wondered if his hair had ever been combed. It was brittle, dry and old. He had pale blue eyes that seemed drained of any and all emotion and his skin seemed to hang from the bones, more loosely over the eyes. He had a green suede jacket on with black dress pants. His checked crème shirt and red tie showed that he wasn't one to make appearances.

'Ah, Mr Jounouchi.' His voice was strong, not at all like his looks. It seemed to echo with heavy words that hung in the atmosphere. It was a dry voice with no feeling or pitch. Jou nodded with a mild smile and headed down the stairs. He could feel Seto's clothes hug him, still wrapped around his body. 'I am Higashi, the inspector looking into your case.' He bowed slightly before holding out his hand. Jou repeated the process before taking hold of him. He had greasy hands with grey hairs on the back. His fingers were numb and hard and the skin rolled around the joints.

'Hello.' Jou tried his best to seem confident, but something about Higashi frightened him. The old man smiled through yellow teeth and gestured to the living room.

'Shall we?' Jou nodded and followed both Jou and Mokuba to the room where they sat down. Higashi sat on the edge of the chair, weaving his fingers through themselves, staring between Jou and Mokuba.

'Mr Higashi is the family detective. He's been brilliant on every case we have set him.' Mokuba chimed, smiling over to the very nervous Jounouchi.

'Quite.' He smiled. 'So, to business, Mr Jounouchi.' He smiled again. 'I understand you are in quite the predicament, and I can't say it looks favourable on your account. I have been through the police files and they have accumulated a rather large amount of evidence. I want to say that most of it seems false, but I cannot. You say you are not the killer of Mr Kaiba, however, there seems to be very little in your defence.' The man leant back into the chair, taking a long deep breath. 'I have trust in the younger Kaiba and trust you are not the killer, however, finding any sort of path around this has been quite scrupulous. It is not an easy task. Master Kaiba said you had a suspect, I had a look into this.' He pulled out a collection of photos from a pocket in his jacket and passed them over to Jou. Instantly Jou flicked through the photos nodding to himself. On them were pictures of businessmen going to work, briefcase in hand, unaware of the shot. 'Are any of those the man you had in mind?' His voice was eerie, questioning in the falsest of ways. Jou continued to look until he came across the man from the taxi.

'Yes, this one.' The inspector wound out his fingers slowly and took it from the blond. He inspected it carefully.

'Katsutoshi Takahashi.' The inspector nodded. 'Fairly new business man, took over an older firm. Good friends with other CEO's which contributed to his rise to success.' He paused, leaning forward with a grin. 'Why this man?'

Jou was taken back, he hadn't expected that. There were many reasons he suspected him, but how far could he go?

'He said some strange things when I took him to a meeting that he said I shouldn't tell. About Kaiba corp. being took over. I also took him to Kaiba corp. on the day Set- Kaiba was killed.' Higashi nodded,

'How did you know he was killed that night?'

'It seemed like a reasonable conclusion. He went missing on Tuesday. He didn't come home Monday night.'

'How did you know he didn't return home.'

'He told me.'

'Who did?' Mokuba's eyes went wide…Shit. Jounouchi was about to blow it. Jou swallowed realising this too. He quickly pointed to Mokuba who nodded. Higashi seemed to accept this. 'Why did you choose to call Mokuba, Seto's brother?'

'I knew he would trust me and I could trust him. I didn't know where to turn. He'd been a friend for a long time.'

'You asked the brother of the victim for help?'

'Yes, he wants to solve this as much as I do.'

'Why do you care? You didn't get along.'

'Either way.' Jou paused, thinking carefully, 'He was a classmate regardless, part of my daily life. We may not have been friends, but we had an understanding.' Higashi nodded again and stood up, walking around the room.

'You know, I have hold of the evidence, that the police have on you.' Jou's heart stopped and his throat clogged up.

'Mokuba…Mokuba said that there was some.'

'You seem nervous.' The man looked at Jou through narrow eyes, sneering.

'Of course I'm nervous! I'm being framed for a crime I didn't commit and somehow there's evidence! It doesn't make sense and I need to know what it is! I'm fed up of the bullshit. Yes, I fucking hated Kaiba but I wouldn't kill him. And if I did, why would I leave evidence that was found so easily! I know people think I'm stupid, but they seem to be taking me for a real idiot recently.' Jou clenched his fists, ready to scream. He took a long breath and steadied himself.

'You have quite the temper.' Higashi watched him, getting closer. 'Are you like this often?'

'I have a lot of pressure on me right now. I'm suspected for murder, I didn't do it, obviously I'm stressed.'

'School mates say you have a bad temper. A short fuse.'

'Yeah well.' Jou shrugged. The man was getting to him, under his skin and crawling up his veins and he couldn't stand it. He hated it. The old guy smiled and pulled out sheets of folded paper from his pocket again, smirking. Jou raised an eyebrow,

'Take a look, these are the reports and photographs of the evidence.' Higashi pulled himself within inches of Jou's face, staring at the blond's widening eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The next part – just for Jemma! Cos I loveeee you! _

_Anyway, I hope you all like it, you get to know the evidence next chapter and it's all downhill from there! Mwahahahahahaaha! I'm recently trying out new fandoms, because I feel that I should, I seem to do a lot of puppyshipping and tendershipping._

_Anyway, please let me know what you think, any thoughts on the story so far. About 5/6 chapters left I think. Depending on if anyone gets confused or I shove fluff in randomly._

_And I'm going to do a review thing again. I won't say how many I want, I'll leave it up to you, but the more I get the sooner I review. If I get 11 reviews by 12pm tomorrow (27__th __)GMT I'll update that night (so tomorrow) if I get 8 by then, I'll update on Monday. If I get 5 or less by then, I'll update on Wednesday, so it's up to you. I'm not just looking for good reviews, I want the bad stuff too, as you all know. Just be honest._

_Anyway, please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	21. Chapter 21

Jou stared at the paper…how was this evidence?

One the first piece of paper was a baseball bat, covered in blood and smeared down the handle. It was leaning against the closet in Jou's room, blood stains on the wall. Why was there a baseball bat in his room? He didn't even play baseball! He wasn't exactly into none contact sport. But all of that was besides the point. Someone had been in his room, he didn't know who, and he didn't know when. Swallowing nervously, he pushed the sheet to the back to stare at the next. It was one of his school jackets with blood on. Fair enough, that was to be expected.

'I don't understand this one?' He looked to the inspector, who leant in close. Jou could taste the man's breath, it was stale, meat like.

'The blood on that jacket belongs to Seto Kaiba.'

'Yeah, and?' Jou said the words out loud. It was no secret the two were always fighting, so what would a blood stained jacket matter?

'From Monday?'

'And? We fought a lot. I'd be more concerned if there wasn't any.'

'So you're hostile towards him?'

'They weren't best friends.' Mokuba intervened. He could see how nervous the inspector was making Jou. Taking a deep breath Jou pushed the image behind the last. The next were photos of Jou's school work. With the state of his handwriting how this could be used for…anything really, was beyond a mystery. He squinted, trying to read his own writing. Across the bottom of the page were stick men labelled _Kaiba_, each dying horrible deaths. He smiled at his handywork, he must have been bored that day. _Kaiba _had been eaten by a shark, had a piano dropped on his head and was also eaten inside out by parasites. They'd learnt about parasites in science…apparently it had been quite useful. Glancing up to the inspectors eyes, Jou wiped the smile from his face, noticing how suspicious he was beginning to look.

The next file was rather interesting. It was a photograph of a police report, following the whereabouts of Jou on Monday and throughout the week. It featured what he had said in the interview and then CCTV images and witness statements to where he was. Attached was an image of his car outside Kaiba corp. and a witness statement from his boss that he had picked his keys up, and the time he handed them in. However, the cameras didn't show anyone leave Jou's car. They simply showed the car outside. Surely it was important to see who went in and out.

'Is there a statement from the person I took to the Kaiba corp. building?' he looked up, biting his lip.

'No. Everyone said the car had been empty, you took no one there.'

'What does CCTV show?'

'Nothing. Just you parking up, a blank spot for 5 minuets and your car leaving.'

'A blank spot?'

'Yes, part of the tape is blank.'

'So that shows whoever did it went in then, right?'

'It would, but there is no record of anyone leaving your car.'

'Right?' Jou was becoming confused. He scratched his head. 'I don't get it.'

'The police think that you wiped the tape.'

'How could I?'

'You tell me.' His heart stopped in his chest. They really thought he did it! He had never even stepped foot inside Kaiba corp. and now, somehow, he had committed murder within it's walls?

'I…I don't know. I've never been inside Kaiba corp.'

'You wouldn't have to.' Now the blond was really confused.

'Seto Kaiba was murdered outside, in the parking lot. We found his blood on the floor.'

'Yes? But I was outside when he was still in the building. He had a meeting or something.'

'True. But you knew when he finished.'

'No, I didn't. The man is a workaholic, no one could guarantee when he'd finish work.'

'So you knew his pattern well enough for that?' the man was pressing Jou, making him sick. His horrible grey hair and pale eyes, and the meaty breath was all too much for the young blond.

'Everyone knew him well enough for that! He had his fucking laptop out in class everyday!' Jou lost it. He was beginning to loose his cool and snap. Wasn't this guy meant to be on his side? It seemed he was just working for the police and wanted to send Jou down.

'Mr Jounouchi calm down.' The man stood back, placing his hands in his pockets. 'Now you understand the seriousness of this case. You cannot snap in court. It does not bode well.'

'None of this shit bodes well. I look like a fucking murderer.' Jou threw his head into his hands, fighting back a scream.

'Jou, calm down. We need you to stay calm.' Mokuba stood up and walked over to the angered man. 'We need to know everything, for court.'

'I told you everything already. What more do you want me to say?'

'Is there nothing else that you know?' Mokuba looked up through huge, pleading grey eyes. Jou shook his head,

'No.' Mokuba sighed and nodded to Higashi, who turned around.

'I will contact you tomorrow, Master Kaiba.' Mokuba nodded before standing up, escorting the old man out. Watching them leave, Jou slumped into the sofa. This couldn't be happening could it? All of this? It couldn't be real. He tugged at his hair, groaning. He looked up as an icy breeze clamped his shoulder.

'Seto, not now.' He shrugged, hinting at the brunet that he did not want to talk.

'Jou.' Seto looked down. After the blond ignored him, he shouted again. No reply. After a third try Jou stood up and headed upstairs, walking straight through the phantom, burning Seto inside out. He stood there, frozen. Had Jou just ignored him, or had he not heard?

Was his voice vanishing? Surely Jou would never deliberately do that…no…no he wouldn't. Slowly, Seto raised a hand to his chest, the emptiness growing. He could feel himself growing faint and light. What was going on? He closed his eyes, thinking about the blond.

Jou had not even made eye contact when he walked through…did he even know he was there? He must have, he said his name. Or was that instinct. He fire burning through his limbs, Seto turned on his heels and headed upstairs, he needed to see Jou, something was horribly wrong, and without the blond there, Seto could feel himself fading away by the second into a never ending darkness…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Just a shortish one._

_Seen as Jemma asked every so nicely for an update at work today and I can't be bothered to print it off…sorry Jem, haha. Hope this is ok! I'll print it you off for Christmas…lol._

_Anyway, seen as I've updated now I can just remind everyone that the Christmas comp starts on Wednesday. Anyone can enter and if you want info you can go to my DA or message me (I'm really nice, honestly!) The email link on my page is my normal email and I do reply, so let me know! Haha._

_Anyway I have to type up 'Rise and Shine' now for an exam tomorrow…yaay._

_Anyway, I hope you all like it,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	22. Chapter 22

Jou laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't moved in hours, and no matter how hard he willed his body to move, he just couldn't do it. The sun was setting outside and the room was becoming black. He was hungry and tired, but he could not eat nor could he shut his eyes. He was like the living dead, trapped in his own body. He could hardly think. Nothing seemed real anymore, and he didn't want it to be either. The inspector hadn't helped at all, and had made everything worse. No one seemed to believe him, and he was beginning to wonder if he even believed himself. With all the evidence that seemed to be piling up, maybe he had done something…subconsciously?

He mentally shook his head. That was a stupid idea. That's like believing in ghosts. He laughed to himself. If only.

The room turned cold and he glanced down to the foot of the bed where Kaiba sat. He seemed rather distant and out of it. Jou looked back to the ceiling. At this moment in time, he really didn't care. It was all his fault he was in this predicament, whether he could help it or not.

'Hey.' The blue eyes didn't even attempt to make contact. They just stared to the door, unable to connect. Jou took a deep breath. He really wasn't in the mood. Kaiba felt his skin turn to ice, was he vanishing? Could Jou not hear him. He got closer slowly, watching him. 'Can you here me?' Jou furrowed his brows.

'Yes. What do you want?'

'Did you know I was here?'

'Yes.' Jou growled at him, turning away.

'Then why didn't you answer?'

'I'm fed up. I'm fed up of you. I'm fed up of all of this blame. I'm fucking fed up and there seems to be no fucking escape.'

'So you're taking it out on me?' Seto stood up, staring at the blond,

'Well, yes, actually I am. It's sort of because of you that I'm now housebound. I'm fucking housebound and a murderer.'

'At least you're not fucking dead.'

'I'll swap you. You can be fucking lonely and alive and I'll be dead. Least I don't have to live in fear of every other god damned day.' Jou snapped. He was losing it. He hadn't spoke to his friends in days, he hadn't been to school. No one even knew where he had gone. He hadn't spoken to anyone.

'At least you have your fucking life to live, Jou. What the fuck do I have?' Seto got closer, his eyes burning, 'You don't fucking get it do you. You don't understand any of this. You don't seem to understand that I'm fucking dead. I'm dead to everyone but fucking you. Every one else could let go of me, they knew I had died, they lived with that. Even Mokuba. But no. Not you. I'm still fucking here because you needed me.'

'I don't fucking need you.'

'Then why am I here? Fucking explain to me why only you can see me! You fucking rely on me and you know it.' Jou opened his mouth to speak, to argue, but he couldn't. Seto was right. The brunet had been part of his routine. His relief from his father. He had needed that, every single day. That consistency, the power, the relief. Without Kaiba, his world would fall into nothingness and lies. Constantly pretending to be happy, to be someone he isn't. He knew he needed the brunet, but he couldn't admit it. He could feel his own blood beginning to boil, and his head throb with anger. Not only did he _kill_ Seto Kaiba, he was also the reason he was still _alive._ Fucking fantastic.

'Great.' Jou mumbled. 'Fucking great.'

'I need you too, you know.'

'And how is that?' Jou turned over, laying face down on the bed. He felt humiliated, needing his enemy and now Kaiba would make it worse by pitying him. Fucking great.

'Without you, I don't seem to exist. When you ignore me, I feel like I'm losing myself. Everything becomes cold…I need you to know I'm here. Without you, I'm nothing.'

'That's all very sweet and sentimental, Kaiba.' Jou glanced over through narrowed eyes,

'I'm not being fucking romantic you dick. I actually need you.'

'Yeah, yeah.' The blond waved his hand and buried his head again.

'You really don't get it, do you?' The blond sat up and looked directly at the ghost.

'You know what? I don't. Ever since last Monday, my life has turned upside down. Literally. My enemy has discovered all of my secrets. All of my thoughts. Nothing is private. I can't hide. I'm living in fear of the police and I can't go outside. That's destroying me. I hate being indoors. I hate being alone. And I'm trapped. I'm alone. It bites and I can't do anything about it.'

'You have me.'

'Yes, I do, but what can we do?' He looked into the shocked blue eyes, 'Really?' he paused again, 'Yes, we seem to have a mental link, some stuff in common, but it can't be anything more. Nothing physical. We can't play soccer or fight or even touch, Kaiba.'

Seto stood back. He knew Jou was right. He had been avoiding it for days but he knew it was true. But there was something about the blond, about how he felt when they were together. Something that just made him feel so…alive. It was like he could touch and feel and understand everything on a whole new level, but it seemed like Jou, didn't feel the same. But what could he say?

'Jou…'

'Yes, I know. I know it all. I can feel it too and I love it. But it's not enough. For either of us. You know that, I know that. I can't let myself fall into this crap and hope for the impossible. You're dead. You won't be coming back. I can't fool myself into believing otherwise, and neither can you. It hurts, it really does. It hurts like fucking hell, but lets be honest, or we're both going to end up worse off.' As he finished the sentence, Jou wiped his palms across his eyes, drying the tears. He could feel himself building up, but he wasn't going to cry. Why should he?

He looked over to Kaiba who had frozen where he stood. He looked broken, deathly pale. His whole world had come crashing down in mere seconds, his life support and he could feel himself vanishing.

'You don't need me…at all?' He looked up, feeling himself growing more and more faint. Jou looked up, his brown eyes trying to focus on the image of Kaiba, which was becoming harder and harder to see. He needed to be strong, for Kaiba, for himself. He bit his lip, looking into the pleading blue eyes that fought to stay strong,

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, 'I don't know if I do.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_This took ages to write. I've been a bit out of it again with headache. Took my medicine and I almost threw up. Only 99 more sachets to go. =/_

_Anyway, I hope you all like it, let me know what you think. Might update a bit more with the foot and half of snow we accumulated over 2 days. It took me over an hour to drive 3 miles last night and I nearly crashed 4 times (all on bridges…yes, I was terrified.) my battery failed after my engine cut out on a hill and wouldn't start, I had jump cables but couldn't get close enough to a car who said he'd help after my steering locked up. Got it going and needed 6 people to push me on separate occasions. Didn't think I was getting home that night. My neighbour is stuck 50 miles away though on Snakes Pass with no food or water until Friday and got stranded last night. Police have had to collect him and others to take to a chapel. Bet he hates his job right now. But he saved me yesterday morning when my battery packed in…haha._

_Anyway, reminder that the Christmas comp is now officially open and if you want to enter just message me for what you can do. It's also on DeviantART so yeah. Full rules on there but I can send them out if you need them,_

_Anyway,_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB xxx_


	23. Chapter 23

Seto sat and watched Jou. He hadn't just said that…had he?

'Jou…'

'Kaiba. Don't. With all this shit that's happening, how do you expect me to be? Do you expect me to sit here and fall in love, lust over something that isn't _real?_ Well, do you?'

'So I'm not real?'

'I don't know. How do I know if you're here or not? How do I know that I'm not fucking crazy? With all this evidence and whatnot, I'm beginning to think that I killed you, that I've lost the plot.' He began to laugh to himself, 'As far as the rest of the world in concerned, I'm talking to fucking air. How do I prove you exist? Not just to the world…but to myself! I can hardly trust anyone, so with the way things are, if my senses started to fuck up, it would be no surprise.'

'What about the things you told Mokuba?'

'Lucky guesses, the power of suggestion.' He began to laugh more and more, shaking his head, smiling. 'Nothing is as it seems, why should I be? I'm probably fucking insane.' He smiled falling backwards onto the pillow. 'Do you see it?' he sat up quickly, tapping his head, 'The insanity, it's here. It's all here.' He smiled again, scrambling forwards to the ghost, of whom was slightly taken back. He looked up into blue eyes, still on all fours. 'I'm crazy. I have to be. With that amount of fucking evidence, how can I be innocent? I can't prove that. Hell, Poirot couldn't prove me innocent. Holmes, Marple, Clouseau…all of them! None of them! They couldn't do it! Hell, no one could! I may as well give in, give in on it all, let them all do as the fucking damn well please!' He began to laugh manically again and rolled on his back. 'Don't you see, Kaiba? Don't you know?' He bit his lip, giggling, 'I'm a fucking murderer, and I'm so fucking insane that I don't even know. Not a clue. Not a memory of it.' He tapped at his temple again 'It must all be up here, just stored away, playing in the daisies with butterflies and carefree…not present…there's nothing there, can't you see it? It's all so obvious…the reality of it! It must be…must be so true…so very true that I can't even see it. But you can see it can't you? You know it all don't you Kaiba? You know everything, every details…but what's that to me? You're not real.' He frowned and began to tug on his hair, screaming out his words, 'You're not fucking real! You don't exist! A figment of my imagination like a green dragon or a fairy. A fucking ghost that haunts me is nothing more than guilty tricks on my mind. For all I know this room is empty – no one buy myself laughing and smiling and _screaming!'_ he began to toss and turn across the bed, pulling more and more at his hair as the brunet began to slowly back away, unsure of how to react to the flailing blond, 'It's all so simple…_so very very simple! _So simple that even I didn't know!' He began to bang his hand on his head, 'Stupid Jou. Stupid. Dad always said I was stupid. Good for nothing. No good. Evil. Horrible. Stupid!' He started to laugh again before Kaiba appeared before him, suddenly very close to his face, he raised his fist, pushing a ghostly hand straight through the blond's face.

'Shut the fuck up.' Kaiba spat the words out, hovering over the boy. Jou looked up, smiling and shaking his head. 'Did that feel real to you?'

'It felt cold.' He smiled, 'It was nothing. There is no pain.' He smiled again, '_Stupid Katsuya, Stupid!_ It's all _your _fault, _Katsuya, _you did this!' He laughed again, rolling back his eyes,

'Would you fucking shut up? One minuet you're crying like a pansy and now you're a basket case? For fucks sake, Jounouchi, get a grip. Do you want to rot in jail or not?'

'What does my opinion matter?' He raised both eyebrows, stretching his face, 'What I think doesn't matter. The rest of the world think I'm guilty…so I may as well be!'

'Don't think like that you stupid bastard or that will be two of us that's dead!'

'And? What do I have to live for? Evidently, this is all my fault. Can't you see it?'

'Don't let them get to you! You're supposed to be better than this.' Jou smiled, shaking his head with a lopsided smile. 'I need you to hang on, prove your innocence, not just for yourself, but for me!'

'But you're not real!' Jou shouted again, flopping backwards. Seto darted towards him, pressing their lips together. As he did so he could feel the ice upon his own lips, the searing particles through his beings. He could hear Jou's thoughts…yet he could not. They were muddled and mixed with no clear path. He could hear voices scream insults, memories haunting his mind. He could hear children crying and the strong suggestions forced through by others mouths. He could hear the leaves rustling and the wind blowing, but he could not hear Jounouchi's voice. He could not hear his thoughts. All he could hear were the noises of others, memories scattered about his mind, echoing and bouncing from one another, unrecognizable in their destination or origin. He pulled away looking at the blond's bleeding lips. He watched as the boy turned his head away, hiding his eyes. He watched as slow, hot tears fell gently down his face. Was he gone? Had all of the pressure, lies and fear cracked the blond? It couldn't have…he wasn't like this. He was stronger, a fighter. He was hard and unafraid, ready for anything. But then, he was alone, he had no real support. He didn't have his friends or family ties. Without them, the bravest of people would be lost. The brunet swallowed, putting his hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

'You can do this, you know.' He whispered, his hand coating over with a burning sensation.

'I know.' Jou whispered quietly. 'But I need you. I hate you so much, but I need you…'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_And again!_

_To make Jemma happy cos I haven't enough time or energy to update 'Dreamweaver' for her! Sorry Jemma! I love you haha_

_So yeah, this is a bit weird. I didn't actually intend for this to happen, just sorta went that way as I wrote it. _

_Slightly delayed cos I was meant to buy dad something for christmas…forgot what mum said to buy and I just spend the last 2 hours staring blankly at Amazon's homepage. Not. Good._

_I also played with my boyfriends cats today for the first time…I love them sooo much. They're so tiny and fluffy!_

_And my medicine kicked in. Not nice. I don't think I'll be taking this long if it carries on haha. The snow is calming down…and I never crashed! I wanna go for a rally driving lesson in Finland…that would be awesome!_

_Anyway, 9 days left til first day of xmas- and the first comp entry! Woo!_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	24. Chapter 24

Seto took a deep breath and looked into the brown eyes. They needed each other. That much was true. A faint knock echoed in the room and glazed honey eyes looked to the door. Mokuba walked in.

'Have you planned what you're going to say in court?' He shifted around uneasily and the blond just bowed his head. 'It's going to be tough, you know. It's not looking good.' The older man nodded, trying his best to steady his heart. He knew what would happen. He knew that he would loose.

'Did you get any information on that guy I was driving around?' Mokuba looked away,

'Jou, we've tried. We can't seem to find anything. The security tapes, everything. It won't add up.'

'Ok.' He shook his head. So it was true. It was going to be hopeless.

'Higashi is going to his house later. Have a look around. We're going to send someone into a meeting wearing a recorder.'

'That's great!' Jou began to smile. As he watched the child's face, the grin dropped slowly from his face.

'A voice recording is great, but they have to say something that isn't ambiguous. Besides, if they say in court that we didn't get permission, it holds nothing. It becomes unusable and illegal.'

'What, so they could admit to murder, but if we don't have permission, it's useless?'

'Yup.' Mokuba sighed, pretty much. Jou sighed in return and pushed a hand through his head.

'When is the court date?'

'Tuesday.'

'So, 3 days?'

'Yeah.' Jou nodded. He needed to take a walk, clear his head, but he was housebound. He didn't have that luxury, he didn't have that freedom. 'Jou?' the blond looked up into grey eyes, 'It'll all turn out ok, you know.' Jou snorted before he gave a half smile.

'I'm sure it will.' He tried his best to look sincere, before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. No matter what happened, he was getting done for murder. Nothing would change that. Nothing. Mokuba bowed his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

For a moment, Jou just sat in the silence, enjoying the tranquillity it had to offer. For that long moment, there was no pressure, no thoughts…no…nothing. The blissful darkness and eternal emptiness, it was there, all around him and it was heaven. As he slowly opened his eyes he couldn't see the ghost. Standing up slowly, he looked around to see the phantom gazing out of the windows, out onto the garden. Seemingly accepting this he walked slowly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He gently let his clothes fall from his body, and began to run the hot water in the shower. He glared at himself for a long moment in the mirror before stepping under the steaming liquid. He could feel it dance upon his flesh, washing away the stale numbness that he had grown used to over the last few days. He could feel it scalding his head, burning his brain, before dripping down his spine and pooling at his feet.

He closed his eyes, lolling back his head, taking deep breaths. He felt his body warm up, contrasting with the freezing air around him, steam in his throat, clearing his mind. He could think. He could feel his thoughts returning, his consciousness awaken. He could feel his fingertips get lost in his matted blond hair, tangling around the joints and nails. He could feel his spine tingle under the heat, his nerve endings soaring once again, the burning water slowly bringing his body back to life. He sighed, he was alive, and he knew it. He was coming to terms with it again. For the last few days, he had been the living dead. Trapped in his own body, trapped in his own mind. He turned off the water slowly, stepping out and grabbing a towel. He dried his face first, then messed up his hair. Afterwards he dusted off the water on his body and tied the towel around his waist.

He then walked out into the room again and headed to the drawer at the bedside. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, before pulling one out, placing it on his lips and lighting it. He took a long drag, letting his eyes close again. How long had it been since he'd last smoked? 2 days? 3 days? He had needed this. He could feel his stress melt away as his heart rate quickened slightly. Moving from the bed, he moved over to the French widows, opening them, balancing the cigarette between his lips. He stood over the small iron balcony, tapping the ash over the garden.

'Jou?' The blond turned around, blowing smoke as he did so.

'Hey.' He looked at Kaiba, before turning back to look over the garden.

'Smoking again?' The blond shrugged. 'You're not helping yourself.'

'I'm not gonna stop, Kaiba. Just accept it, or forget about it. I won't change.'

'No.' Blue eyes looked away. 'You spoke to your stupid posse?'

'They're not stupid Kaiba.' Jou snapped back. 'And no, I haven't. I'm housebound.'

'Oh. Do they know what's happening?'

'I dunno. Probably. It's probably in the news.'

'Yeah.' Kaiba sauntered closer. 'You know, you seem to worry a lot.'

'Well, the rest of my life is at stake. I think anyone would worry.'

'I guess so.' The brunet nodded. 'Are you nervous?' Jou nodded his reply, before finishing his cigarette off and flicking it over the balcony. He then turned around and went over to the bed, leaving the curtains open. 'They'll have some good news tomorrow. I think.' Kaiba smiled.

'You've been watching them?' Jou smirked, 'Let's hope so, at least.' He flopped down backwards onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows. 'I need something to go right. Recently, any news has been bad new. I haven't really been eating. It's killing me.'

'It will. You need food to live.'

'I need a _ton_ of food to live.' The blond smiled again and rolled over. 'Besides, if Higashi comes back with something positive, I'll probably clean out your kitchen.'

'It wouldn't surprise me.' Seto mused, sitting on the end of the bed, laying one hand on Jounouchi's leg. The blond looked down for a second, before resuming his position.

'What happened to us?' He sighed. Everything had changed so much, so dramatically.

'What do you mean?' the brunet furrowed his brows, looking up intently.

'We we're enemies. We hated each other.'

'I guess when you lose everything…' The brunet thought for a moment, 'You begin to notice the little things, and realise how lucky you were, and find out what you really needed, above all else.' Jou looked down, before agreeing. Right now, they were both alone and fighting for survival, one way or another. They had each other, they had always had each other, but the dependency had changed. Jou reached down, past his waist, not bothering to look. His lips curved upwards as he felt the phantom hand encircle his own, the ice squeezing tightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_It's been abit hectic since my last post._

_I got injured at fighting on Wednesday, and I couldn't drive home because I went into mild shock. My friend drove my car, and since then my arm has been really bad and my shoulder kills. Somehow, it bruised my back more than the point of inpact which was my chest, just under my collar bone. I also broke down driving to York yesterday and made Radio 2 traffic news with the road block I caused. But despite this and being alone with a minor on a major road next to a roundabout, it took 4 hours for recovery to arrive, and they sent someone to jump start me, even though I told them 6 times my clutch had gone, and I was not in London. Needless to say, they sent the mechanic to the wrong side of York. You can imagine my happiness. Dad had to change my clutch, a ten hour job, because mine had rusted and then shredded itself to ribbons. Literally. It was in like, 6 pieces…not good. Other than that, my arm still hurts, a lot. I have my first xmas party tomorrow, and a lot of work after deciding to tell the uni course leader than I was no afraid of poetry because I have a diploma in it. Now he seems to hate me even more, and I need to kick ass on my assignment just to show that, yes, at 19, I can still write a fucking decent essay on poetry and my diploma is real! Ha!_

_In other news, the first deadline for the Christmas comp is tomorrow, and the first chapter will be published then also. If you want info on any last min entries, just message me, it's easy to enter._

_Anyway, _

_Please R&R_

_Much love (from a very in-pained)_

_AB_

_x_


	25. Chapter 25

Jou stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. He pulled it up closer to his neck, nervously, before running a single hand down the buttons, the smoothness between his fingers. Kaiba's suit. He was wearing it again. He took a deep breath, his eyes meeting the shining blue ones in the mirror.

'It's going to be alright you know, Jou.' Seto smiled, walking over and placing a ghostly hand on his shoulder. He squeezed, letting the ice like shards whip through Jou's skin. The blond smiled shakily. A call came from downstairs and Jou turned to the door, took a deep breath, and headed out. Stepping into the hall, Jou slowly walked to the stairs and into the lobby, his heart beating faster than it ever had in his entire life. As he got to the door, it was opened to a huge crowed of people with placards, banners, cameras and microphones. Stunned, Jou took a few steps back, blinded by their crashes.

'Don't say a thing, Jou, no matter what they say or do, just remain quiet, let Mokuba deal with it.' Jou nodded silently, agreeing with the brunet. Mokuba raised his hand, looking around the crowd as they silenced.

'I understand you are all here with regards to Mr Jounouchi, the alleged murderer of my brother. Both Jounouchi and I know of his innocence, which is why I have allowed him to stay for these few days. Neither of us will answer any questions until after the trial. Thank you.' He dropped his hand and the noise began again, the shouting, waving, screaming. There were chants promoting the arrest of Jounouchi, banners condemning him. He felt his legs trembling. He couldn't do this. His legs would give way and he wouldn't make it to the limousine. His vision became blurry and his mouth turned dry. He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker under the intensifying pressure of the crowds, of everyone around him. Suddenly, ice sliced through his hands and misty brown eyes looked up into radiant blue., smiling down. Seto gave a supportive smile and gestured to Jou's left, where Yugi, Ryou, Anzu and Honda stood with placards, protesting for the release and freedom of their friend. He smiled, weakly lifting his hand in acknowledgement, causing them to smile and cheer louder.

'You can do it, Jounouchi!' Anzu yelled, smiling,

'Yeah, buddy, we believe in you! Go kick some ass!' Jou smirked at Honda, punching the air.

'We know you didn't do it Jou! We're here for you!' Yugi and Ryou smiled, waving their placards higher. Jou pushed his shoulder back. They we're right. He could do this. He had everyone he needed supporting him already. He didn't need anyone else, no one else even mattered. He kept his gaze low as he neared the car, bouncers pushing away stray protesters, whilst Mokuba shouted at the pestering press.

Jou opened the door slowly, before sliding in. Mokuba stood in front of the door for a few seconds.

'This is hopefully the first trial of many in our quest to prove Jounouchi's innocence. Any questions must be directed to myself, as no one else is a legitimate source. There will be no paparazzi in the trial, and all questions will be answered afterwards. Thank you.' He stared at them for a few seconds more before ducking down and climbing into the car. The bouncer climbed in afterwards and the door was shut, alerting the driver to slowly pull away. Once the car was moving, Jou could hear people banging on the window, throwing stones and sticks. He lowered his head, trying his best not to look afraid, nor worried. He glanced to Mokuba, who was sat comfortably in the chair, tapping on his phone, ignoring the conundrum completely. Maybe he was used to it? Had this been the norm since he had taken Jou in? Or perhaps the Kaiba brothers not as popular as the public were led to believe? Either way, Mokuba seemed extremely calm and collected, exerting the polar opposite energy to Jounouchi,

'How long does the trial last?' Jou looked up, his hands running over his lips.

'About an hour and a half, hopefully.'

'Right.' Jou nodded.

'Jou,' The blond looked up, 'Don't be nervous. It's all going to be ok. Honestly.'

'If you say so.' Jou began to shake, the nerves taking over.

'I do. You're innocent. You can't find evidence for an innocent man.'

'Tell that to Derek Bently.' Jou looked up, shaking his head. He hated to admit it, but he was terrified. He had never been so scared in his life. 'He was innocent and the murderer got away with it, pretty much.' He took a long, deep breath trying to steady himself. Mokuba bit his lip,

'Jou, there will be justice, things have moved on since then. You're not going to die.' Mokuba leaned over, smiling. 'Stop worrying, you have us to support you.' The grey eye teen smiled, and Jou smiled weakly, thinking of his friends at the mansion and Kaiba taking him to the car. He needed to be strong this time, for both of them. He needed to help Seto as best he could, because he could no longer help himself. He needed to be that ray of light in the darkness and he would do it, for Seto. He needed to. He wanted to. And that was that. The car slowly rolled to a stop, and the banging began again. Mountainous shadows towered over the car, and Jou's skin turned cold. Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes, the bouncer stepping out first. Mokuba stepped out and nodded to Jou. The blond stepped out once again into the blinding array of stars. It was horrible, blinding, deafening. He shuddered as Mokuba led him up the stairs. He turned around to take one final look at the crowd, before turning his back and walking in, the silence suddenly overwhelming. He froze for a moment, his heart almost still. He closed his eyes, summoning all of the courage he could possibly have, before Mokuba led him down the corridors and into the court.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Rather short, I know. And it's been a while, but I've been busy and I've been really sick and couldn't even get out of bed yesterday! Anyway I have a ton of stuff to update, so that will be done soon, Puppy Rescue will hopefully be done by Saturday, and the 12 days of Christmas (which has 2 spaces left if you want to enter)_

_Other than that, I hope you liked it, please_

_R&R_

_Much love,_

_AB_

_x_


	26. Chapter 26

By the time he had gotten to his seat, Jou had become sure that the oncoming stares had literally bore a hole into the back of his head. Paranoid, he stroked his hair lightly…yes…it was all there. No holes. Nervously, he dragged his hand from his head and held it on his lap, averting his eyes away from the people in the court room. Taking a deep breath, he watched the judge walk in. As the man took his seat at the front, Jou stood up, his head still bowed. The sound was dull, it was simply passing by the blond's ears, incoherent and unrecognisable. Feeling a nudge, Jou looked over at Mokuba dazed, before sitting down, his heart racing again.

'Katsuya Jounouchi, please take to the stand.' A voice bellowed across the room and Jou followed a suited man to a box the judge. It was elevated which allowed everyone to see the terror on his face. The normally loud and busy blond was silent, terrified and unknowing of the days that lay ahead. He sat down slowly, the judge looking at him,

'Katsuya Jounouchi, you are brought here under the accusation of first degree murder upon Seto Kaiba on the 7th October, 2010. How do you plead?' The statement was short, and Jou could feel his heart smashing violently against his sternum, his lungs burning with anxiety and his mouth dry with panic. His eyes flailed around the room in wasted efforts for comfort, until a pale figure accumulated in the crowd, smiling softly at Jou. The blond exhaled, gave a meek smile back before nodding.

'Not guilty.' He swallowed hard as he said it, the words causing a shuffle about the room, whispers rising from the lowered heads. Was it that much of a shock? Had these people turned up to hear him lie before the court and plead guilty to a crime he hadn't committed? He pushed his spine backwards into the chair, his nails digging into his flesh.

'Very well.' The judge had a strong, steady voice and it was not in the least bit comforting. Through yellow bangs, Jou sought comfort in the brunet before him, sat in the stalls, giving the most support he possibly could. His headache levelling, Jou smiled inwardly, he was not alone. 'Prosecutor may now take the floor.' Jou watched as a tall, thin man stood up. He had thin rimmed glasses on the edge of his nose and a black pressed suit. His cheek bones stuck through his flesh making his lips fall into a sort-of pout, an expression of a person who had spent a lifetime sucking on lemons. Nervously, Jou watched as a security guard walked up to him, holding a book.

'Raise your right hand, Mr Jounouchi.' The blond did so. 'Do you swear by almighty God that the evidence you shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.' Jou took a long breath.

'I swear by almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.' The man nodded and walked away, the thin lawyer walking towards him, glaring into his eyes.

'Mr Jounouchi,' he began to walk away, 'Where we're you on the night of October 7th 2010 between the hours of 7pm and 1am?'

'I was at work.'

'In what profession?'

'I am a taxi driver.'

'Under what corporation?'

'Kelly Cabs.'

'How long have you been employed there?'

'4 months.'

'Can anyone vouch that you we're working that night?'

'Kelly.' The thin man nodded.

'How many routes did you drive that night?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Approximately?' Jou paused, rolling his eyes back in thought,

'Maybe 8 or 9.'

'Any that were distinctive?'

'Only one.'

'Passenger name?'

'Takahashi.'

'On route to?'

'Kaiba Corp.' there was a silence in the room, an uneasy sense of movement and restrain. Jou took a deep breath.

'Where did you collect Mr Takahashi?' Jou thought back…how was he supposed to remember? He bit his lip. There was something distinctive on that street…it had shops. It was close to a nicer part of town, more distinguished than the downtown area. He bit his lip. Yes, yes, that was it!

'Erm, Baker Street.' He nodded to himself in self confirmation, 'Baker Street, Domino.' The lawyer nodded to himself, pacing back toward the blond.

'Had you met this man before?'

'No.'

'Did you meet him again?'

'Yes.'

'On which dates?'

'About a week after. I'm unsure of the date.' The lawyer nodded, smiling to himself. Jou looked back to Kaiba who gave a half smile, filling Jou with a strange warmth that he thought he would never feel again. _You're doing fine._ He mouthed the words to the blond who instantly relaxed.

'Mr Jounouchi, how long had you known Mr Kaiba?'

'5 years.'

'How did you meet?'

'He was in my classes at school.'

'What was your relationship?'

'Classmates.'

'Did you get on with Seto Kaiba?'

'I did not.' Jou swallowed hard. He knew that was the prosecutors main evidence against him, his biggest fall down.

'In the 5 years that you had known Seto Kaiba, had you ever verbally or physically attacked him?' Jou sighed…this was a question he didn't want to answer.

'Yes.' He looked away, ashamed.

'We're these focussed attacks on Mr Kaiba?'

'Yes.' Jou could feel the eyes upon him again, Mokuba's eyes went wide, the prosecuting lawyer was digging at Jou, ruining the little confidence that the blond had gained.

'What was the intent of these attacks, Mr Jounouchi?'

'Defense…' He looked over at Kaiba, his eyes full of sorrow, 'And malice towards Mr Kaiba.'

'How many malicious attacks were made over the 5 year period?'

'I don't know.'

'Approximately?'

'One a day. No less than 3 a week.' There was a slight gasp which caused Jou to wipe his eye. He was getting nervous and the questions were not making him look good. To be fair, that wasn't their intention. He took a long breath before taking a sip of the water before him. His hand shook violently as he raised the cup to his mouth, every nerve in his body trembling. The judge watched as the blond shook before rolling his eyes.

'We will have a fifteen minuet interval. Thank you, court dismissed.' Everyone rose slowly, glancing at the blond as the left. The lawyer took to his desk and began to look through papers and Mokuba rushed over.

'You're doing fine, Jou, honestly.' Mokuba smiled, hugging him.

'I don't feel so good.' Jou shook his head. Taking a long breath he smiled weakly at the younger Kaiba, 'I'm going to the toilets.' He walked off slowly, before reaching the cubical and falling into one of the stalls, closing the door behind him. Falling to his knees he gripped the bowl as he coughed, vomiting the contents of his empty stomach into the toilet. He continued to shake, raising a hand to his head. He took another deep breath, his mind spinning uncontrollably. Sweaty palms gripping the green cubical walls, he raised himself up and pushed the lid down, sitting on top of the toilet, his knees drawn in. He proceeded to place his forehead on his knees, rocking backwards and forwards slightly.

A bang was heard, followed by the muffled click of heels on the tiled floor.

'That kid is done for.' A voice whispered as a zip was unfastened.

'I must admit, I was surprised at how easy it was.' There was a muffled laugh, 'It seems anything is possible with money.' The laugh echoed again before a flushing was heard and the taps ran. Through the water, Jou couldn't make out the rest of the conversation, but he knew, from the little he had caught, he was done for. Once the door slammed again, he rose from his seat, hands flat against the stall. He unclipped the door and looked into the empty bathroom. He closed his eyes before walking to the sink and splashing his face a few times with icy water. He needed to get a grip. He couldn't let them get to him. Any of them. Sighing, he turned slowly and exited back to the court room…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry it's been a while, I've been so busy and I have so much work left to do! I've had a lot of Manga and I've been ill and working and doing Uni stuff so I've gotten behind. So far behind I thought that I'd never write again. I've recently been saved by the fact I just booked a Disney holiday for just me and Antony, so I'm very excited. Broke, but excited. It'll be our first 'real' holiday together so I can't wait. Even though we've been to Holland and are going to Spain, we're leaving Europe and no one will be there to look after us…haha *sweat drop*_

_Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this update, it's took me ages to sit down and get it done, so let me know what you think._

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	27. Chapter 27

Once seated, Jou felt a ghostly hand over his shoulder, looking up through the corner of his eye, he could see Kaiba.

'Look forward and don't react.' The velvet voice past his ears. 'I know what you heard in the toilets, but you can't mention it. You don't have any evidence, and you don't want to seem desperate. They're going to call some witnesses soon, just be honest, we both know you have nothing to be afraid of. None of them saw anything, there was nothing to see. I know it's looking grim but it'll turn out fine. Just take deep breaths, me and Mokuba are here.' The ghost gripped again on Jou's shoulder, the piercing fingers slipping through his bones. Once Kaiba resumed his place besides his brother, Jou felt a strange calm sweep over him. For a while he watched the flurry of people pass in front of him, pacing around, and their words a blur. Person after person was pushed before him, and in the end, his words had become robotic, meaningless. Just an agreement in his earlier oaths, accepting what would, or would not happen. Then it happened. Something neither Jounouchi, nor Mokuba had seen coming,

'Mr S Jounouchi, to the witness stand, please.' Brown eyes went wide, it couldn't be? He was in no way involved. No. Seto watched the blond's eye line trace to the witness stand, his face growing paler, and paler. So it was true.

There, in the stand, stood his father. Greasy, oafish and loud, squeezed into a suit that Jou never knew he had. Why would the prosecutor use his father for evidence? He was never around anyway…

Suddenly, paying attention seemed to be important again.

'Mr Jounouchi,' The lawyer walked close to the man, Jou's heart pounding harder with every step.

'Where were you on the night of October the 7th?'

'At home.' The old man glanced towards his son, his eyes hollow with darkness.

'Did you leave the house at all?'

'No.'

'At what time did your son, K Jounouchi, leave the house?'

'Around 6.40.'

'Was this normal?'

'Yes.'

'Where was he going?'

'I don't know.' The man shrugged, his body heaving along with the movement.

'Does your son, K Jounouchi, work?'

'Not that I know about.' Jou opened his mouth quickly to protest to find an icy aura about his lips. Kaiba stood before him, silencing him.

'Mr Jounouchi, around what time did your son return home on October the 8th?'

'Around 3 in the morning.'

'Did you see him at this time?'

'Yes.'

'How did he look?'

'He had blood on his shirt.' Jou froze. Had he been beaten that night? Had he even seen Kaiba that night? No, he hadn't. Why was he doubting himself? He knew what was true and what was not.

'Who's blood was on your son?'

'I do not know, but I believe it is to be that of Mr Kaiba.'

'Objection!' Mokuba shouted quickly standing up.

'Denied.' The judged stared at the youth who sat down, his face slowly burning red. Kaiba flipped around to watch his brother, the grey eyes narrowing at the old man sat on the stand. Jou's eyes went wide. He knew his dad hated him, but to take it this far? What was he expecting? What was he after?

'Your honour.' The lawyer stood before the judge. 'Here I present samples of Mr Jounouchi's clothing, blood tests show Mr Kaiba's DNA was evident on it.' The judge nodded as a file was handed to him. Mokuba stood up quickly,

'Permission to speak?' The judge thought for a moment. Jounouchi had not brought in a lawyer, however it was on the documents that Mokuba Kaiba was to represent him.

'Granted.' The judge leant forward as the child took a deep breath.

'The evidence is not sustainable. Mr Jounouchi and Mr Kaiba fought regularly, it is obvious there would be DNA traces on his clothes. If you were to search through my brother's wardrobe, you would likely find evidence of Mr Jounouchi's DNA. It is not sufficient evidence in a trial of this nature.' The older Kaiba looked to his brother, a mild smile crossing his lips. The Kaiba's were not a stupid family. The judge subsequently nodded, looking back to the files. Noticing the child's relief, the lawyer quickly stepped in.

'Mr Kaiba.'

'Yes.'

'Why are you defending Mr Jounouchi? Is it true the company goes to you under the death of your brother?'

'Both of those questions are irrelevant to the case. I am not on trial.' Mokuba narrowed his eyes at the lawyer, he would not get blows so easily. Nodding, the child sat back down, running a hand through his fringe. He still wanted to know why anyone but himself had taken the matter to court, especially against Jounouchi. He pinched his nose, the world was going mad, and it was becoming rather troublesome.

Gossip in the court reached an audible level before the judge shouted.

'The jury will now deliberate over the next hour and decide where this case will be going. You may all take a break, and return later.' The crowd shuffled, leaving only Kaiba, Mokuba and Jou in the court. They walked out slowly, sighing under the weight of what was going to happen.

Once in the yard, Jou smiled down at the black haired kid.

'Thanks.' The blond ruffled his hair, 'I needed that boost, I thought I was a gonner.'

'It's no problem, try to keep a cool head, don't panic, it'll be fine.' The blond nodded slowly. As he did so, ice melted around his waist as the soothing arms of Seto linked around him, his presence blowing slowly on his ear. 'I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?' Mokuba looked over his shoulder, walking off.

'Just a water, please.' The kid nodded as he headed towards the small shop near the foyer.

'You know,' The velvet voice caressed his ear, 'I think you worry too much. It looks sorted.' Jou smiled, heading towards the back of the yard. Leaning against the wall behind a corner, Jou pulled out a cigarette from an inside pocket, he'd been dying for it all day. Pressing it gently against his lips, he sighed with relief as the nicotine flooded through him in a strange bliss. 'I thought you we're packing in?' Seto furrowed his brows at the smoking blond, exhaling, Jounouchi smiled,

'If I survive this sentence, I'll never smoke again.' Kaiba laughed, before lunging in, pressing his icy lips against the blond's, burning the flesh slightly before Jou pulled away. The last thing he needed was bleeding lips in court. As he tilted his head, Jou heard a muffled noise behind the wall. Tilting his head, Kaiba walked closer, before placing a finger to his lips and vanishing through the bricks.

Seto stood against the wall, watching the men inside. Takahashi stood against the back wall, twisting his fingers. Across from him was Hellman, a muscular guy from a rival company, Daisuke and Bentz stood by the door and Rae stood between them. All of these men had been in the meeting that night. Jounouchi Senior was also in the room.

'Here's half.' Daisuke handed an envelope to the man, 'We'll pay the rest if the sentence is a success.' The older blond nodded. Before exiting, each man glanced around the room. Smiling, they walked out, looking outwards to the yard before doing so. Kaiba's breath caught in his throat. They we're bribing witnesses? By the time he had gotten to Jounouchi, the blond was already in the stand, the jury taking their places.

Jou's heart began to beat against his chest, his blood boiling through his veins, this was it.

Everyone took their seats,

'Order. The jury have deliberated and they find the defendant, Katsuya Jounouchi, guilty of first degree murder.' Jou's heart stopped and Mokuba stood up. There was a slight pause as the atmosphere hung heavy in the court room, 'Due to overwhelming evidence, the defendant is sentenced to death by electric chair.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey,_

_2 chapters left. Hope you're enjoying it so far, =/_

_Anyway, not much to say, I've been busy and tired and what not, and if I didn't reply to your reviews last time…I've fixed them now! Woo!_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	28. Chapter 28

Jou sat in the cell corner, his knees pulled up to his chest defeated. It was over, it was really over. His bangs covered his eyes which we're raw from holding back tears. What use would crying do now, it was over, completely over. His own father had sold him out, it didn't even matter why. A murderer was running free, Kaiba corp. was doomed to fall to the sharks and his life was literally over. And he never got to finish college.

He let his head slide gently back onto the wall, the horrible orange clothes clashing with his hair. He sighed. What more could he do? Mokuba had tried to appeal several times, but the evidence had been 'overwhelming' and there was nothing more to be done. Hell, the kid had even tried buying Jou's freedom, but the court would no allow it. They didn't care that the next of kin didn't want the blond on trial, nor did they care what happened to the company. The sentence was final, and that, was that. But what did it even matter anymore? If he lived, what would he have to go back to? His father obviously didn't want him and he wasn't willing to sponge of Mokuba forever. He'd never get a job again with his name smeared across the news the way it had been and he was pretty sure the horrible case would go down on his files.

Maybe he was better of dead after all.

Through blurring eyes, Jou's vision fell on the slender outline of Kaiba in the corner, who was slowly getting closer before he drooped a hand over the blond. Jou remained still, ignoring the ice that twisted around his body, almost physically pulling him closer. As his blood streamed turned cold, the droplets in the brown eyes could be restricted no more, and they began to freely fall down the man's face, each salty tear slicing through his skin. His voice caught in his throat as he fought to hide it from the phantom besides him. He'd held back for too long, and no matter how hard he fought, the water wouldn't stop flowing. The lump in his throat grew bigger, chokingly large to the point he could hardly breath. The suffocation continued as his eyes tightened with the pain.

The ghost whipped around to kneel before the boy, cupping his face lightly in his hands. The frosty sensation around his cheeks made Jou glance into the empty blue pools for a few long seconds.

'Don't cry, please.' Seto's words came out slowly, as if they we're choking him also. He took a pause, 'I don't want to see it. I can't handle it.' Jou pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped his eyes. 'This isn't you. It's not how you should leave.'

'I don't care any more. I don't want to laugh and smile. I want to be free, I want to be happy. I wish that none of this ever happened.'

'Yeah, I get that. Don't you think I feel that way too? But the worst is over. Being dead isn't so bad.'

'It's not death I'm afraid of.' Jou choked on his words, fighting back the tears. 'It's getting to death that frightens me.'

'Jou…' Seto thought, 'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah, well.' The blond turned around, laying on the cold, concrete floor. 'It's too late now. I can't hate you, you didn't plan this. I can't blame any one. It's a cruel twist of fate and proof that someone wants me dead.' Seto smiled.

'Ever the optimist.'

'Yeah well, you'd be no different.'

'You're not wrong.' Seto laid down besides the blond, leaning over onto his side to stare at the others face. 'Ever wonder if we'd have been friends, if we stayed alive?'

'No.' Jou's answer came quick, taking Seto back. 'We'd have never been friends. We could love and regret forever, but neither of us would have done anything. Never. We both know that.' The ghost nodded as he lifted a hand to the blond's hair, letting his fingers pass through the strands of blond. He leant over gently, kissing the soft lips beneath him. Again the pressure burnt though Jou, cracking and splitting his lips, blood flowing gently from them, his mouth burning with an icy sensation, desperate for more. Though to the outside world he was alone, confined, inside, he knew he had all the love and support he needed.

Reaching up, he let his hands glide through the air where his lover should be, vacantly feeling for the frozen particles that made up the man before him.

'_I have so much to say….so little time…dad…Shizuka…Mom…School….I never finished college…Itching clothes….how will it feel?'_

Seto pulled away, Jou's thoughts still echoing fresh in his mind. He looked at the blond,

'It's going to be ok, you know. It will be over quickly.' Jou nodded. He prayed it would be. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand over Seto's looking back into the huge blue eyes. His heart began to pound slowly in his chest as footsteps echoed in the hall. Was this it? Was it going to be over? Looking to the door, it opened slowly, a burly man in a blue suit looking through.

'Jounouchi Katsuya?'

'Yes?' The blond's heart raced with an uncontrollable fear, tearing at his fiery lungs and breaking through his ribs.

'Follow me, please.' The blond stood up, his legs suddenly weaker than they had ever been. The bone had dissolved and the blood flew tirelessly to them, making him light headed. Seto leant in, encasing his hand in ice. Whatever it was, he could do this. Following the man down the hall seemed to be the longest minuets of Jou's life to date. The corridor was endless and the silence was daunting. He swallowed the ball in his throat, forcing down the acid burning his stomach. He needed to be brave and strong, one final time. As he reached the door on the end corridor, he was gestured to step through.

There, before him was a large wooden chair. He took a step back, fighting back tears. He glanced slowly to his right, where a crowd of people stood. On the front row were Mokuba, Anzu, Yuugi, Honda, Otogi and Ryou. Each of them wearing black, their heads bowed. As the blond walked in, their eyes raised slowly and they smiled. Anzu gently put her thumbs up before turning onto Yugi's shoulder, crying. He patted her head gently before nodding to his friend. The middle of the crowd was filled with strangers, his sister and mother had not arrived but he was sure that the press in the audience would capture the moment for them. His stomach wretched at the men on the back row, snapped in their grey suits and cases, the business men taking over Kaiba corp. – the men who should be here in his place. He nodded to his friends with a lost smile, before turning from the crowd.

A weighty, balding man turned to face Jou, gesturing to the seat. He closed his eyes, running his finger tips over the chair as he sat down, trying his best to steady his breathing. Slowly, he felt the cold metal against the back of his scalp. It was really going to happen. He didn't look as the patch of hair felt to the floor, or as the wet sponge covered his head, soaking his hair. He kept his eyes straight forward as they strapped down his hands, his heart pulsing heavily against his chest, almost to the point he could swear it would burst through. As his breaths became deeper, his hands became icy and a side glance showed the ghostly brunet next to him, holding his hand, smiling softly. He smiled back. With dozens of people watching, he knew it would soon be over, and he could not be alone. His world became dark as the cotton drifted over his cheeks, blinding him. He swallowed, bracing himself.

'Jounouchi Katsuya, you have been condemned to die by a jury of your peers, sentence imposed by a judge in good standing. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?' The blond paused.

'I love you.' The brunet whispered into the blond's ear.

'I love you…Seto Kaiba.' The blond braced himself, whispers amongst the crowd before a huge jolt burnt through his body, causing him to scream, his vision flashing yellow and white with ghastly sparks flying around. He felt the uncontrollable shakes and twists of his body, the pulses tearing his insides apart and burning him internally. For a moment, the shredding stopped and he choked for air, the horrible sense of burning drifting past his nose. He felt weak. He couldn't move his body and he could taste the blood in his throat. Pain seared throughout his body so much that his mind was numb with the process. The jolt came quickly again, his voice screaming without control. His eyes streamed with tears.

Then, through the flashing light, the darkness fell. Ice covered his limbs, the pain slowly subsiding. He sighed to find that the air wouldn't be pushed from his lungs. The darkness lifted and before the weeping crowd stood Seto Kaiba, holding out his hand. Jou felt himself put his palm forward, though he wasn't sure how. Once he touched the ghost, the slender hand took a solid grip of his own, the fingers tightening around his own. Kaiba pulled him closer, pulling the blond's head to his chest, stroking him gently, before kissing his forehead. Only, it didn't burn, the pain was gone and a soft, melting feeling passed over him. Seto smiled before leaning and capturing Jou's lips in a soft kiss, warming the boy through. As the soft flesh met, Jou could feel the brunet's tongue meet his own, he felt for the first real time, their tongues dance and entwine as he was pulled closer into the brunet. He reached up, touching the soft brown hair, it was all real…

'I love you.' Seto smiled. 'I'll love you forever.'

'I love you too.' Jou smiled back, letting their fingers entwine as the two ascended through the roof and into the clouds, leaving their lives behind, for they knew, that death, was only going to be the beginning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So that's it! it's over! Complete! I must say, I did struggle to write this ending, I didn't want to do it, but I sort of had to, it was planned from the start, so well done if you worked it out._

_Anyway, please R&R one last time. I'll be competing my other works before I start anything new but I appreciate any thoughts._

_Many thanks for reading,_

_I love you all_

_AB_

_x_


	29. Epilogue Q&A

Epilogue – Q&A

Hello. I don't normally do this (ok, I never do this) but a few reoccurring questions have been raised in the reviews so I thought I'd address them for anyone else who wants to know (I'm sure there are many…haha)

So sorry, this isn't another chapter. But, if you just want some extra info on the afterplot or choices I made here goes…

**What happens to the gang after Jou's Death?**

_It's up to you. I didn't want to continue after as I had planned my ending first and it was important for me to end it that way. I also think everyone has their own ideas of what the gang would do next, whether it be fight for Jou's innocence or just go back like things never happened. But I think part of the story is how the reader imagines things and I like to think people continue or think about what happens next in their heads._

**What happens to Mokuba?**

_Mokuba takes on Kaiba corp. and becomes CEO, much like Seto did in his life. I like to think he becomes a little paranoid, grows older, has children and names his first son Seto. It could one day make an interesting sequel (well, not so much) but yeah. I like to think he knew Jou and Seto loved each other and was happy to let Jou go in the end to be happy._

**Will there be a sequel?**

_I haven't had time to write recently and it's not on my to do list, unless something comes from the for-mentioned._

**What the hell went on with your legal system?**

_Honestly? It's a made-up legal system. I researched for a few days on American Legal and British but I couldn't make a lot of sense of it (I don't like law) so most of the proceedings are standard British (I think?) up until the death, because we don't use capitol punishment (except for killing a swan…but the 'no capitol' kind of wipes it out…same as you can kill a Scotsman in York with a bow and arrow from the castle)so in the end it all got a bit messed up and its all fake. I tried really hard but to me, the trial wasn't key. I thought it was boring, I thought others would be bored…so I just gave in. I'm a terrible author like that. I'm sorry._

_And yes. Electric Chair. Rarely used anymore but no matter what other forms I thought of, it just wasn't dramatic enough. I thought of the injection but it didn't seem 'fitting' and beheading makes me think of Lady Jane Gray and emotional on a different, first person kind of side of things. So I chose the chair. It made sense to me._

**The bad guys….?**

_I like to think they got away. Like so many criminals do these days. I like to think Mokuba worked it out and went on a quest and destroyed their businesses or they had 'freak accidents' but I don't think the kid has it in him. So yes, much like I think real life would work…I think they got away with it._


End file.
